HEAVEN LOVE STORY
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE :)/Cinta mereka sederhana, tidak terlalu mendramatisir seperti drama cinta kebanyakan. Namun kesederhanaan itu membuatnya murni dan suci, melebihi cinta para malaikat di surga. Menjadikannya cinta sejati yang bertahan melawan sakit, hinaan, keputusasaan, takdir, bahkan kematian./Main Pair: WONKYU/ Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, YEWOOK, HAEHYUK/BL,YAOI/DLDR/REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Cast/Pair: WONKYU, YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati itu sederhana, namun kesucian dan kemurniannya melebihi tingkatan cinta malaikat di surga. **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**PROLOG**

" Aku akan tetap menunggunya. Menunggu sampai mata indah itu kembali terbuka dan memancarkan sinar indahnya lagi. Walau sampai akhir masa, aku akan menunggu asal jangan biarkan detak jantung merdu itu berhenti, Tuhan." – Choi Siwon

" Jika kami tidak bisa bersatu di dunia, aku akan menemuinya di keabadianMu, Tuhan. Satukan kami di kehidupan abadi kami kelak." – Jung Yunho

" Cinta tidak diatur berdasarkan kasta. Jika itu yang membuat cinta kami terhalang, kami tidak akan takut untuk melanggar kasta walaupun hidup kami harus hancur saat itu juga." – Tan Hankyung

" Saat keraguanku dikalahkan oleh keyakinan, rasa kasih yang kumiliki bukanlah sekedar cinta. Pengorbanan diri, hidup, cinta, bahan nyawaku, akan kupertaruhkan." – Yesung

" Takdir cinta kami bukan ditentukan oleh manusia yang tidak berhak apapun , Tuhan. Takdir tidak menentukan bagaimana kisah cinta kami. Kami sendirilah yang mengendalikan takdir dengan kekuatan cinta." – Lee Donghae

Dear heaven,

Kisah cinta mereka sederhana.

Tidak terlalu mendramatisir seperti drama cinta kehidupan pada umumnya. Namun kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat cinta mereka suci dan murni melebihi murninya cinta para malaikat di surga. Hingga cinta itu tetap bertahan melawan sakit, hinaan, keputusasaan, takdir, bahkan kematian. Walau prosesnya membutuhkan banyak air mata dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

JUST PROLOG

.

.

CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON: **THE CANDIDATES OF ANGEL**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 1: THE CANDIDATES OF ANGEL**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

_Wonkyu_

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Mau bunuh diri, eoh?"

Seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap berseru saat melihat sesosok namja yang mencoba menaiki pembatas jembatan Banpo Seoul. Sungai Han mengalir tenang sekitar 20 meter di bawahnya.

03.30 waktu Korea Selatan.

Malam sudah hampir berada di penghujungnya, membuat suasana sepi yang hening. Manusia-manusia masih terlelap di rumah masing-masing. Namun tidak semua manusia.

"Si-siapa bilang? Aku gila apa?-" sahut namja berwajah mirip ikan jika dilihat-lihat, "-kau sendiri sedang apa? Bunuh diri juga?"

"Aku masih menikmati dunia ini. Apa enaknya mati?" jawab namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum kecil, menampilkan lesung pipi yang dalam, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meleleh.

"Masalahmu akan hilang jika kau mati!" sahut sesosok namja lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah kiri namja berlesung pipi tadi, hanya berjarak dua ruas besi penyangga darinya.

Sret

Sontak namja berlesung pipi dan berwajah ikan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Disana sosok itu memandang mereka dengan kepala besar. Bukannya sombong, namun kepala namja itu benar-benar besar. Mungkin dia orang yang sombong, pikir dua namja yang lain.

"Dan, kau bisa menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggumu di atas sana. Bahagia selamanya!" sahut seseorang di bawah mereka.

Ketiga namja yang sudah berdiri di atas besi kerangka jembatan Banpo itu menundukkan wajah mereka bersamaan. Namja yang hanya menggunakan coat abu-abu tipis dibawah mereka memandang yang diatas dengan sorot musangnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil saat ketiga namja diatasnya memandangnya aneh.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan bunuh diri massal seperti ini~" sahut namja bermata musang tadi sambil mulai memanjat besi pembatas jembatan itu.

"Ck! Lebih baik aku memilih lokasi lain saja!" sahut namja berkepala besar dengan nada tidak suka.

"Siapa yang ingin bunuh diri?! Ak-aku hanya ingin menikmati udara malam disini!" tambah namja berwajah ikan saat namja bermata musang tiba di sampingnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ya! Kepala besar! Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?!" bentak namja ikan tadi sambil melempar death glare terbaiknya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah padam menahan marah dan malu, juga karena pengaruh udara musim gugur yang dingin.

Seoul sedang dilanda musim gugur yang teramat dingin saat ini. Orang-orang disana bahkan sudah mengenakan pakaian musim dinginnya. Ada apa dengan cuaca di bumi ini? Mereka berubah dengan pola yang tidak teratur. Hei, bukankah mereka berubah karena ulah manusia? Manusialah yang salah disini. Manusia hanya bisa melakukan, tapi Tuhan selalu punya rencana bukan? Seperti rencanaNya pada namja-namja aneh ini.

"Akui saja kalau kau juga akan bunuh diri, namja ikan!" jawab namja berkepala besar dengan suara dan ekspresi anehnya. Mendadak aura disana menjadi lebih aneh.

"A-akuu… HAI KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Keempat namja itu reflex menoleh saat namja berwajah ikan itu berteriak pada seseorang di bawah. Dibawah sana seseorang sudah bersiap akan terjun bebas dengan badan yang sudah melewati pembatas bawah jembatan.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini."

Namja yang berada dibawah itu berujar pelan dengan nada yang bergetar. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, sorot matanya redup.

"Kau orang Cina! Kalau kau terjun dari sana, paling kau hanya akan cedera ringan. Kenapa kau tidak naik kemari? Kami juga mau bunuh diri, kita lakukan bersama." Sahut namja berkepala besar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Namja yang di bawah hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalian pasti pengawal kerajaan yang menyamar kan? Pulanglah! Bilang pada Ayahku, anaknya sudah mati."

"Sepertinya ada pangeran Cina yang melarikan diri~ HAHAHAHAHA" sahut namja bermata musang sambil tertawa keras yang kemudian disusul tawa keras lainnya.

"Ya! Jangan mengejekku, pengawal-pengawal tak berguna!"

"Sudahlah! Kalau kalian ingin bunuh diri, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang! Jarang ada tayangan bunuh diri 'live' seperti ini kan?" sela namja berlesung pipi dengan suara tenangnya. Iris sekelam langit diatasnya itu menatap sendu kedepan. Memandang hamparan sungai Han yang seperti karpet sutra hitam mengkilat. Cahaya bulan terpantul disana.

"Kau juga ingin jual mahal, eoh?-" sahut namja musang sambil menyeringai meremehkan, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau juga ingin mati, huh?"

Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum simpul, membuat lubang di pipinya semakin terlihat dalam. Tampan sekali. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit malam di depannya, seberkas cahaya tampak membelah langit hitam itu sekejab. Bintang jatuh baru saja melintas. Lalu matanya terpejam.

"_**Hyung, benda langit apa yang paling kau sukai?"**_

"_**Kusukai? Uhm… Bulan!"**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Karena ia punya cahaya paling terang diantara semua benda angkasa."**_

"_**Pabbo, Hyung. Matahari yang punya cahaya paling terang!"**_

"_**Hyung tahu, Baby. Tapi Hyung tidak menyukai matahari, Hyung mencintainya. Dan Matahari Hyung sedang berada disamping Hyung sekarang."**_

"_**Aish! Hyung~"**_

"_**Kalau kau suka yang mana, Baby?"**_

"_**Bintang Jatuh! Karena bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Apa permintaan Hyung?"**_

"_**Uummm… Aku ingin hidup selama-lamanya bersama orang yang kucintai~, kalau kau?"**_

"_**Haha, aku ingin mati untuk orang-orang yang kucintai, agar mereka bisa hidup lama dengan umurku, Hyung"**_

Tes

"Masih ada yang seseorang yang menungguku di dunia ini. Aku tidak akan mati sekarang."

Sebutir air mata itu menetes bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali terbuka. Cahaya lampu jalan yang sedikit temaram berhasil menyembunyikan butiran bening itu dari penglihatan namja-namja di sampingnya.

"Kematian tidak semudah itu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Jangan percaya cerita dongeng bahwa kau akan menemui orang-orang yang mendahuluimu di alam sana. Darimana mereka tahu? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan? Siapa juga yang bilang masalah akan selesai saat kau mati? Kau akan menambah masalah untuk mereka yang kau tinggalkan, masalahmu bertambah satu kan? Siapa tahu masih ada harapan saat kau berusaha tegar. Masih ada orang-orang yang kau cintai yang bersedia menunggumu selamanya. Ada jutaan orang di luar sana yang berusaha melawan kematian dan memperjuangkan hidupnya. Jadi jangan pergi, jangan menyerah."

Wuusshh…

Hanya suara angin saja yang terdengar diiringi aliran air sungai Han. Entah mengapa keadaan ricuh tadi menjadi hening setelah namja berlesung pipi tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan deru nafas mereka seakan tertahan.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang kau pikir akan menunggumu malah akan menikah dengan orang lain?-" Tanya namja berwajah ikan sambil menatap namja berlesung pipi yang masih bertahan menatap hamparan langit hitam itu, "-lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatnya menjadi milik orang lain."

"Bagaimana jika orang yang kau pikir akan menunggumu selalu berpura-pura buta akan kehadiranmu? Tidak akan ada yang menyesal bila aku mati."

Kali ini namja berkepala besar yang berbicara. Nada itu terdengar lemah dan penuh luka. Tidak seperti nada saat namja itu mengolok-olok namja yang lain tadi.

"Dan, bagaimana jika orang yang kau pikir akan menunggumu tidak pantas untuk menunggumu, walaupun dia ingin, karena perbedaan kasta?"

Namja berwajah oriental itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang seseorang yang kata-katanya membuat rencana bunuh dirinya harus dipikir ulang.

Namja berlesung pipi itu menatap riak sungai yang sedikit terusik karena hembusan angin. Sesosok wajah rupawan seakan terpantul disana.

"_**Baby, boleh Hyung bertanya sesuatu?"**_

"_**Eemm, tentu Hyung."**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan jika Hyung dinikahkan dengan orang lain?"**_

"_**Jika itu takdir Tuhan, maka aku rela. Tapi jika itu takdir yang dibuat manusia, aku tidak akan melepasmu."**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Manusia tidak berhak menentukan takdir manusia lain. Takdir tidak menentukan bagaimana kisah cinta kita. Kitalah yang mengendalikan takdir dengan kekuatan cinta, Hyung."**_

"_**Tapi, bagaimana jika Hyung pura-pura tidak tahu atau tidak yakin tentang takdir?"**_

"_**Yang penting aku Yakin kau sebenarnya tahu. Saat aku sudah yakin, kasihku padamu bukan lagi sekedar cinta. Pengorbanan diri, cinta, hidup, bahkan nyawapun rela kupertaruhkan, Hyung."**_

"_**Lalu bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa bersatu karena kasta?"**_

"_**Maka kita akan melanggar aturan kasta itu, walau akhirnya kita harus hancur dan ditentang, aku rela."**_

"_**Baby… Kau luar biasa!"**_

"_**Kau mengetesku, Hyung?"**_

"_**Hahaha, aku yang belajar dari kata-katamu, Baby."**_

"_**Sekarang aku yang bertanya, bagaimana jika kematian memisahkan kita, Hyung?"**_

"_**Baby sssttt, jangan mengatakan hal yang mengerikan."**_

"_**Tapi kau harus menjawabnya suatu saat nanti, Hyung~"**_

"Hei, kau menangis? Apa pertanyaan kami terlalu sulit untukmu?" Tanya namja berwajah ikan ketika menyadari sesuatu yang berkilau turun dari mata sekelam malam sang namja berlesung pipi.

"Akan aku jawab setelah namja bermata musang itu bertanya 'bagaimana jika jika orang yang kau pikir akan menunggumu sudah tiada?' benarkan?"

Dengan terkejut, namja bermata musang yang sejak tadi bungkam itu menatap namja berlesung pipi. Mata musang itu terlihat redup dan menyimpan beban berat. Lalu perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Tuhan yang menentukan takdir kita. Pernikahan, derajat, kasta, perasaan, bahkan kematian, semuanya ditentukan olehNya. Tidak ada satu manusiapun yang boleh mengubah seenaknya. Namun Tuhan akan berpikir dua kali untuk menentukan Takdir bila berhadapan dengan **cinta sejati**. Takdir tidak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan cinta sejati. Keagungan dan kemurniannya-lah yang akan mengendalikan takdir. Cinta sejati memiliki cara dan jalan sendiri untuk mengendalikan takdir. Maka cukup yakini bahwa cinta kita adalah Sejati, Pengorbanan diri, cinta, hidup, bahkan nyawapun akan kita pertaruhkan dengan rela dan tidak dengan mudahnya menyerah pada kematian."

Tes

Butir air mata itu mengiringi akhir kata-kata itu. Walau nada bicara itu tidak bergetar, namun namja berlesung pipi itu menangis keras di dalam hati.

'_**Aku sudah menjawabnya sekarang, Baby.'**_

BRUK

TAP

"Kau! Turunlah kesini sekarang!" seru namja bermata musang itu sesaat setelah turun ke tanah di samping namja berwajah cina yang masih menatap kosong namja berlesung pipi diatasnya.

Merasa ditunjuk, namja berlesung pipi itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, namun detik berikutnya ia turun dengan sekali lompat.

BRUK

BRUK

BRUK

Ternyata dua namja lain mengikutinya turun.

"Apa sebenarnya dirimu? Darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu?!"

Pertanyaan namja bermata musang tadi sukses membuatnya terkejut. Manik sekelam malam itu menatap mata musang itu dengan tajam.

"Aku manusia bodoh yang akan mengatakan hal tadi kepada setiap orang yang menyerah pada kematian dengan mudah."

Mata musang itu berair, bukan hanya mata itu. Tiga pasang mata lainnya juga sama.

"Siapapun kau, terima kasih." Kali ini namja bermata musang itu membungkuk penuh dihadapannya.

"Kata-katamu menyadarkanku, terima kasih."

"Te-terima…hiks… terima kasih banyak. Aku belajar sesuatu darimu."

"Aku merasa bodoh setelah mendengar kata-katamu."

Dan, semua namja yang baru ditemuinya itu membungkuk dalam. Semuanya berterima kasih pada namja berlesung pipi itu. Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap namja bermata musang itu setelah bangkit. Yunho menjabat tangan namja berlesung pipi itu dan memberinya tepukan di pundaknya.

"Aku Lee Donghae." Ucap namja berwajah ikan.

"Wo shi Tan Hankyung." Namja berwajah oriental itu membungkuk lagi.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida." Kali ini namja berkepala besar menjabat tangannya.

"Terima kasih semua, Choi Siwon imnida."

Choi Siwon tersenyum, kalimat orang yang dicintainya itu memang hebat. Hebat karena ada cinta, ketulusan, kejujuran, dan keyakinan di dalamnya. Terlebih ada cinta sejati yang terkandung dalam setiap katanya.

"_**Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"**_

"_**Apapun, Baby."**_

"_**Aku ingin suatu saat kau menjadi seorang kesatria, Hyung."**_

"_**Kesatria apa, hmm?"**_

"_**Aku ingin kau menjadi Kesatria yang memperjuangakan cinta sejati suatu saat nanti."**_

"_**Hahaha. Jaman modern sudah tidak ada Kesatria, Baby."**_

"_**Kau harus berjanji padaku, Hyung!"**_

"_**Heemm… Hyung berjanji."**_

.

.

Merekalah, malaikat-malaikat yang akan memperjuangkan cinta sejati. Cinta sederhana yang harus bertahan melawan kejamnya rintangan yang bahkan belum pernah mereka bayangkan dalam hidup.

.

.

TBC

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Permasalahan tiap pair akan di bahas di chapter berikutnya.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**Special Thanks:**

** /WonKyuPet/shin min /FiWonKyu0201/Astri407/aninkyuelf/rikha-chan/MoonG yuWon**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	3. Chapter 3

'Jingle bell… jingle bell… jingle all the way~'

Hari itu bukan Natal, namun lagu itu memang selalu mengalun setiap pagi di Rumah besar itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Choi Siwon membuka matanya. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mematikan alarmnya dam meregangkan badannya sebentar. Tubuh atletis itu beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dibukanya jendela kaca besar itu lalu tirai putih lembut setelahnya. Matahari pagi menyambut iris sekelam malam itu dengan hangatnya.

Choi Siwon mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Pemandangan di luar sangat indah, pohon-pohon yang hijau, burung berkicauan, jalanan lenggang dan mawar yang bermekaran. Hari yang sangat indah.

Namun tidak lebih indah dari pemandangan di kamar serba putih itu.

Siwon berbalik dari pemandangan luar ke sesosok makhluk indah yang masih bergelung di ranjang dengan piyama putihnya. Sosok itu masih memeluk bantal 'Pikachu-nya' dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir pink yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Baby~" Siwon memanggilnya dengan lembut sambil kembali menaiki ranjang king size itu sekali lagi, "Babykyu~, bangun."

Cho Kyuhyun, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Namja manis berkulit pucat itu masih mendengkur halusdalam tidurnya.

"Babykyu." Panggil Siwon sekali lagi. "Bangun, sayang."

"Pudding~"

"Eh?"

"Ice cream… brownies… rainbow cake… kimchi… sushi…"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Kau bermimpi makan lagi, hmm?"

Perlahan dan sangat lembut, Siwon mengambil bantal 'Pikachu' dari sepasang tangan pucat itu, dan menyingkap selimut putih tebal dari tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

"Baby, ayo bangun. Kau ada kuliah jam 7 pagi ini, kan?"

"Tapi ini masih hari Minggu, Hyung~"

"Tidak, Baby. Ini Senin. Ayo buka matamu~"

Namja manis itu membuka matanya sedikit, sangat sedikit sekali dengan enggan. "15 menit lagi, Hyung~"

"No. Kau belum mandi dan sarapan, Baby."

"10 menit~"

"Babykyu–"

"30 menit~!" jemari lentik itu menampar wajah Siwon perlahan, sama sekali tidak sakit, sebelum lelehan karamel itu terpejam lagi. "1 jam lagi, Hyung~"

Siwon tersenyum maklum sambil mendesah perlahan. Dengan lembut, namja tampan itu menyelipkan tangan kanannya dibawah kepala Kyuhyun, lalu diangkatnya dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya menarik lengan pucat itu dengan teramat hati-hati, seakan takut akan menggores kulit porselen itu.

"Kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan ke kamar mandi." Bisik Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sekilas. "Ayo, berpeganglah padaku, Baby."

Akhirnya menyerah, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon, dan membiarkan namja tampan itu menggendongnya dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Iris caramel itu masih terpejam dan mimpinya tentang makanan berlanjut tanpa batasan.

"Burger… Croissant… hmmm"

Choi Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kaki kanannya. Dengan hati-hati, didudukkannya tubuh ringkih kekasihnya itu di atas kloset yang tertutup. Lalu, namja berotot itu menyiapkan sabun, spons-scrubb, shampoo, conditioner, sikat dan pasta gigi.

Setelah memenuhi bath-tub dengan air hangat, Siwon berjalan menuju 'Baby-nya' yang terlelap di atas dudukan kloset itu. Namja tampan itu berlutut di hadapan kekasihnya, menyiapkan pasta gigi di atas sikat gigi putih di tangannya.

"Baby~ karena sikat gigi 'Pikachu'mu jatuh ke dalam bak cuci piring kemarin, sekarang pakai punya Hyung dulu, ne? Nanti akan akan Hyung belikan yang baru. Sekarang buka mulutmu dan katakan iiiiii…"

Masih terpejam, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "iiiiiii…"

Siwon menggosok gigi-gigi itu dengan sabar, naik-turun, depan-belakang, sampai gigi-gigi cantik itu bersih dan segar.

Diambilnya handuk yang telah ia celup air hangat di sampingnya lalu diusapkannya ke mata indah yang sejak tadi masih tertutup itu. Usapan lembut yang sangat menenangkan. Lalu, ditiupnya mata tertutup yang menyembunyikan iris caramel itu perlahan.

Namja manis di depannya itu terkikik pelan.

"Apa itu geli?"

"Huh uh~."

"Bisa kau buka matamu sekarang, Baby?"

"Hmm…" kedua mata bulat dan besar itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris coklat caramel yang bersinar indah.

Setelah akhirnya mendapat kontak mata, Siwon melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi, Baby~."

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 2: BELIEVENESS OF TRUE LOVE**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Choi Siwon membuka matanya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping, mencari sosok indah di ranjang king size itu. Namun yang ada hanya dirinya dan sebuah bantal Pikachu besar. Selimut dibawahnya juga masih rapi.

Mimpi. Lagi.

Namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Hal itu merupakan alternatifnya agar matanya tidak berkabut. Semua kejadian itu hanya mimpi, walau ia pernah mengalaminya. Bahkan ia mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Diraihnya sesuatu di samping bantal putihnya. Dibelai dan di cengkeramnya bingkai foto itu. Bingkai yang berisi citra dua orang yang berpose Aegyo, membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

"Apa sekarang kau masih sibuk bermimpi makanan sampai-sampai kau tidak mau membuka matamu setelah sekian lama, Baby? Apa aku perlu meniup matamu setiap waktu, hmm?"

Walau alternative apapun yang dicobanya, menghela nafas panjang berkali-kalipun, mata beriris hitam malam itu tetap saja berkabut pada akhirnya. Membuat sungai kecil di pipinya yang menyimpan lesung pipi menawan.

"_**Aish, Hyung! Film seperti itu saja kau sudah menangis?"**_

"_**Film itu s-sangat se-dih, Baby~ hiks..."**_

"_**Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Hyung."**_

"_**Arraseo. Hyung tidak akan pernah menangis lagi."**_

"_**Jangan, Hyung."**_

"_**Kau bilang kau tdak suka Hyung menangis?"**_

"_**Menangislah untuk sesaat saja, Hyung. Lalu tersenyumlah untuk selamanya."**_

Siwon menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dikecupnya foto di tangannya, lalu diletakkannya kembali di sisi bantalnya. Ia berdiri, membuka jendela besar di sampingnya. Angin dingin musim gugur yang pertama kali menyapanya. Membuat tubuh atletis yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu menggigil. Dipejamkan mata kelam itu, mencoba membayangkan wajah rupawan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnta, menampilkan lesung dalan di pipinya.

'Aku akan terus tersenyum untukmu, Baby.'

_Wonkyu_

Pemakaman itu terlihat sepi. Hawa dingin membuat orang-orang enggan untuk sekedar menyapa kerabat atau saudara mereka yang sudah tiada. Meninggalkan mereka sendirian di dalam nisan-nisan kokoh yang sunyi. Walau daun-daun maple kecoklatan itu senantiasa gugur mengiringi hembusan angin dingin, nisan-nisan itu tetap kesepian.

Namun, sesosok namja yang hanya menggunakan hoodie abu-abu tipis terlihat berdiri di depan salah satu nisan disana. Lily putih digenggaman tangannya.

"Boojae~, aku datang lagi. Masih sebagai manusia, kekeke." Namja itu terkekeh pada perkataannya sendiri. Walupun terkekeh, mata musang itu terlihat redup.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu disana. Aku kira aku masih berguna disini. Aku berencana melakukan tindakan mulia dan berguna kali ini."

Jung Yunho merunduk. Meletakkan Lily putih itu di depan nisan sambil membelai nisan itu perlahan.

"Aku akan membantu beberapa orang memperjuangkan cinta sejati mereka. Agar kisah mereka tidak berakhir seperti kita." Ucapan itu terdengar semakin lirih di akhir kata. Mata musang itu berair, namun hatinya yang sudah ia tekadkan untuk tegar, berhasil menahan butiran bening itu untuk tidak tumpah.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan memulai misiku. Fighting!"

Hembusan angin terasa sedikit hangat, seakan mengapresiasi tekad mulia Yunho.

Yunho beranjak dari nisan bertuliskan 'kim Jaejoong' itu. Sedikit bersenandung, langkahnya semakin jauh meninggalkan nisan berhias Lily putih yang menyembunyikan sebuah kertas kecil di sela ukiran nisan. Kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Untuk Jung Yunho, dari cintamu, Kim Jaejoong'.

_Wonkyu_

"Jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan, akan kubuat ini menjadi kesalahan terindahku."

Lee Donghae membuka mata lalu menghela nafas panjang. Langkah kakinya berjalan mantap menuju sosok yang sedang melihat-lihat ornament pernikahan di depannya.

"Sudah kau putuskan, Hyukjae-ssi?"

"O-oh. I-iya Donghae-ssi. Aku pilih yang ini saja untuk diletakkan di upacara pernikahannya." Jawab namja di depan Donhae dengan gummy-smilenya.

Grep

"Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini, Lee Hyukjae? Kita bisa melawan jika kita bersama."

Namja bergummy-smile itu memejamkan matanya saat Donghae menariknya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ini takdirku, Hae." Ucap namja bernama Hyukjae lirih sambil membalas pelukan 'Wedding Organizer' yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Percayalah pada cinta sejati, Hyukkie. Cinta sejatilah yang mengendalikan takdir, bukan sebaliknya. Aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita, Hyukkie. Aku berjanji atas nama cinta sejati yang dianugrahkan Tuhan. Aku tidak akan menyerah lagi!" sahut Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pelanggan istimewanya ini.

"Aku tunggu janjimu, Hae~"

_Wonkyu_

"Berhenti!"

Mobil mewah itu berhenti mendadak, hingga menimbulkan suara decit keras.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di istana, Pangeran Kim?"

"Ck! Berhenti basa-basi, Hanie! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Pangeran Kim' jika kita sedang berdua!" celoteh namja berparas cantik namun berwajah galak itu kepada seseorang yang sedang menyetir di depannya.

"Baik, Putri Kim Heechul." Sahut namja berwajah oriental itu sambil tersenyum jahil lewat spion mobil.

"Ck! Kemana kau semalaman, huh? Aku kebingungan mencarimu! Ada banyak pekerjaan yang tidak aku mengerti tau!"

Tan Hankyung tersenyum simpul sambil merendahkan sandaran jok disampingnya, agar 'Pangeran Kim'nya tidak kesusahan untuk berpindah dari jok belakang ke sebelahnya. 'Pangeran Kim' yang sangat dicintainya ini hanya cemberut.

'Walau aku hanya seorang pengawal kerajaan, aku tidak peduli. Walaupun kau seorang Pangeran kerajaan Silla, aku akan pura-pura tidak mengetahui. Aku akan memperjuangkan cinta ini, Chulie~. Atas nama cinta sejati. Ak tidak akan pernah putus asa'.

Hankyung membelai wajah yang cemberut itu dengan lembut. Air mata menghiasi mata sipitnya. Air mata itu air mata keyakinannya.

"Hanie~, kau menangis?"

_Wonkyu_

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk Hyung sekaligus sahabat terbaikku yang duduk di bangku no. 411. Yesung Hyung, terima kasih telah datang."

Sebuah lagu mengalun seiring berakhirnya kalimat itu. Lagu Good Friends milik Super Junior itu mengalun merdu oleh sang penyanyi di atas panggung itu.

"Kim Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook…"

Suara penonton bersorak setiap pergantian bait lagu. Memberi kekuatan pada penyanyi di depan agar bersemangat membawakan lagu itu.

Kim Jong Woon, atau sering dipanggil Yesung, menatap 'Kim Ryeowook' dengan tatapan sendu. Senyum terukir di bibirnya. Namja berkepala besar itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Lalu membukanya perlahan.

'Akan kubuat kata 'sahabat' itu berubah menjadi 'cinta', Wookie. Seseorang mengajarkanku untuk tidak menyerah begitu mudah. Walau cinta kekasih lebih kecil dari cinta seorang sahabat, tapi cinta sejati orang terkasih menyamai cinta ibu kepada naknya. Seperti cintaku padamu, Wookie'.

Yesung melakukan standing-applause bersama penonton lainnya saat lagu yang dinyanyikan Kim Ryeowook selesai.

_Wonkyu_

Matahari terbenam di tepi sungai Han terlihat indah. Sinar oranye itu memberi kehangatan di tengah hawa dingin Korea Selatan. Sedikit sekali orang yang menyempatkan diri menikmati sunset di salah satu sungai terkenal di dunia itu. Hawa dingin yang tidak biasa membuat mereka mengurung diri di rumah masing-masing.

Namun, tampak 5 namja tampan sedang berbaring di rerumputan tepi sungai terbersih di dunia itu. Mata mereka menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Mereka tidak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi hati mereka yang dulu sempat membeku. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah semangat, semangat untuk mencapai cinta sejati mereka.

"Hankyung Hyung, kau membawa mobil bagus tapi tidak membawa apapun untuk dimakan!"

"Itu bukan mobilku, Hae. Dan aku tidak nafsu makan sesuatu denganmu!" sahut Hankyung menanggapi perkataan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan 'Pangeranmu'? Apa ia sudah pulang ke istana?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada polos.

"Sudah. Dia ternyata khawatir padaku." Jawab Hankyung menerawang. Matanya masih menatap langit jingga di atasnya. "Bagaimana konser Kim Ryeowook-mu itu, Yesung-ah?"

"Lancar tentu saja. Aku memberinya standing-applause." Jawab yesung dengan nada bangga.

"Kau bangga sekali, Hyung. Semua orang pasti juga memberikan standing-applause, bukan cuma kau, hahahaha!" kali ini Yunho yang angkat bicara sambil tertawa keras.

"Diam kau musang!" sahut Yesung galak, membuat Donghae dan Siwon di sampingnya harus menutup telinga mendengar suara baritone yang menggelegar itu.

"Ya! Yesung Hyung! Kau bisa merusak gendang telinga Donghae dan Siwon. Bagaimana Donghae melayani 'pelanggan' istimewanya nanti?" goda Yunho sambil mengerling pada Donghae.

"Jangan mengataiku, Yunho-ah." Sahut Donghae dengan wajah memerah.

HAHAHAHAHA

Choi Siwon memperhatikan teman-teman barunya yang tertawa lepas itu. Senyum menawan menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Melihat orang lain bahagia, memberinya kebahagiaan tersendiri. Hatinya semakin hangat.

"_**Baby, kenapa kau memberikan sarung tanganmu ke anak itu? Sekarang kau kedinginan! Ini pakai sarung tanganku!"**_

"_**Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku tidak kedinginan sama sekali."**_

"_**Seharusnya kau membiarkanku memberi uang saja tadi."**_

"_**Tapi anak itu tertarik dengan sarung tanganku, bukan uang, Hyung."**_

"_**Haahh… Kau ini! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit, Baby~."**_

"_**Saat melihat orang lain bahagia, hatiku menghangat. Seluruh tubuhku akan menjadi hangat, Hyung."**_

"_**Kau aneh sekali, Baby."**_

"YA! CHOI SIWON!"

"Ne?" Siwon terkejut dengan panggilan keras dan tiba-tiba itu. Saat sudah kembali dari lamunannya, empat pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Ck! Namja ini melamun lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita mandikan saja dia di sungai Han?!" seru Yunho sambil mulai mencipratkan air sunagi ke wajah Siwon.

"Ya! Hyung! Aish~."

Ketiga namja yang lain ikut-ikutan mencipratkan air ke badan Siwon, membuat Siwon mau tak mau membalas mereka. Kelakuan 5 namja tampan yang terlihat kekanakan ini menarik beberapa pasang mata yang melintas, yang kemudian membuat yang melihat tersenyum geli.

"Hah~ lihat, bajuku jadi basah begini!" seru Siwon sambil menatap bajunya yang basah di bagian depan. Namun, keempat namja yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tap tap tap

Siwon menegakkan kepalanya saat mendegar langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Dihadapannya berdiri Yunho dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, katakan padaku, akan aku bantu. Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk membantu teman yang kesusahan." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan membalas tepukan Yunho di bahu namja musang itu pelan, "Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Hei aku juga akan membantumu, Siwon-ah! Katakan saja masalahmu!" sahut Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan Yunho.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku akan senang jika membantumu!"

Donghae dan Yesung maju berikutnya. Kelima namja itu berdiri melingkar. Saling menawarkan bantuan ke yang lain. Tidak memperdulikan matahari yang semakin bersembunyi di ufuk barat, seakan tidak mau mengganggu 5 sahabat yang sedang saling menawarkan bantuannya itu.

"Tidak masalah siapa yang menawarkan siapa yang membutuhkan bantuan disini, Hyungdeul. Sebesar apapun bantuan, jika tidak berasal dari hati yang tulus, tetap tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sekecil apapun bantuan, tapi berasal dari hati yang bersih dan tulus, akan dapat menyelesaikan banyak masalh sekaligus. Jangan takut menawarkan bantuan, karena Tuhan selalu menyediakan penyelesaian pada setiap permasalahan. Bantuan akan mempercepat dan mempermudah selesainya masalah itu. Lakukan ini pada semua orang, Hyung. Jangan pada orang yang cintai saja. Jadi, lebih baik kita saling membantu. Janji? "

"Ne, janji, Siwon-ah!" sahut Donghae dengan mata berair.

"JANJI! SAMPAI MATI!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Choi Siwon tersenyum haru. Ia tidak menyangka pertemuan sederhana kemarin membuatnya bertemu 4 namja yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang saling membagi bantuan dan cerita. Cerita sederhana yang mengandung makna dalam di setiap kejadiannya.

"_**Baby, sebesar apa cintamu pada Hyung, hmm?"**_

"_**Hyung, duluan! Sebesar apa cinta Hyung padaku?"**_

"_**Kau selalu seperti ini! Baiklah, cinta Hyung seluas jagat raya ini padamu~."**_

"_**Aku tidak mau dicintai seperti itu!"**_

"_**Eh? Wae, Baby?"**_

"_**Cintai aku dengan sederhana, Hyung. Sederhana namun murni dan suci, melebihi cinta malaikat di Surga."**_

.

Malaikat-malaikat itu tidak bersayap, namun mereka berusaha terbang tinggi menggapai cinta mereka yang jauh. Walau terancam jatuh, mereka saling berpegang tangan. Berusaha membagi kekuatan pada yang lain untuk menghadapi badai dan petir yang kapan saja bisa menghambat perjalanan mereka menuju istana cinta surga.

.

.

TBC

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Wonkyu flashback is remarked FF by wonkyuourbed**

**Permasalahan tiap pair sudah di bahas di chapter ini. Chapter depan akan lebih menyorot Wonkyu yang masih baying-bayang. Keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga akan dibahas di chapter depan^^**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun-ku, Hyung? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Katakan dia hanya luka ringan, Hyung!"

"Mian, Siwon-ah."

Namja tampan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Keadaan hatinya sama berantakannya dengan keadaan fisiknya saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kyuhyun saat ini… koma."

Tubuh tegap itu lemas seketika. Mata yang sejak tadi menahan beban air mata itu sekarang basah. Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar perkataan orang di depannya.

"K-kau pasti bercanda, Hyung! Katakan saja dia sedang pingsan dan sebentar lagi akan bangun! Atau dia hanya pura-pura tidur?! Iya kan? Hahaha, aku tahu dia pasti jahil lagi, awas saja setelah di ru–"

"CHOI SIWON, DENGARKAN AKU!" namja ber-jas putih di depannya itu kini mencengkereram lengan kekar Siwon dengan kuat. Seakan berusaha menyadarkan namja berlesung pipi itu bahwa ia harus bangun dan menerima kenyataan.

Siwon hanya menatap mata berbingkai kaca mata itu dengan sorot kalut. Ia tahu, ia sedang membohongi dirinya habis-habisan saat ini.

"Kyuhyun mengalami pendarahan hebat dalam kepalanya. Benturan keras itu membuat pembuluh darah otaknya pecah, membuat suplai oksigen berkurang di otaknya. Dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan."

Tubuh tegap itu merosot. Kakinya seakan tidak punya tulang untuk menyangga. Bagaimana ia bisa menyangga tubuh jika satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap bisa berdiri sedang sekarat di dalam sana.

"Kau berbohong… KAU PASTI BERBOHONG, PARK JUNGSOO!"

"Siwon-ah, Kau harus lapang. Kau harus kuat. Kyuhyun pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini." Suara namja yang masih mencengkeram lengannya itu dengan bergetar. Berusaha memberi kekuatan kepada namja tampan yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Mengapa… bukan aku saja, Hyung. MENGAPA HARUS KYUHYUN?!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon berteriak. Air matanya sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang terdapat bercak-bercak cairan merah yang telah mengering. Diremasnya dada kirinya dengan keras. Berusaha menghalau rasa sesak dan sakit disana. Namja tampan itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Kemeja putihnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah, dan telapak tangannya yang bernoda merah itu memukul-mukul dada kirinya dengan keras seiring dengan tangis pilunya yang semakin terdengar keras. Noda merah milik orang yang paling berarti untuknya. Darah Kyuhyun-nya yang sedang berbaring meregang nyawa di dalam ruang ICU.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji, Siwon-ah. Jadilah kuat agar Kyuhyun juga bisa bersemangat. Dia sedang melawan kematian saat ini. Kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Dokter muda itu juga menangis tanpa suara. Air matanya sudah menggenang sejak tadi. Tak jauh beda dengan namja tampan di depannya yang masih menangis keras.

"Baby, kenapa kau seperti ini~ apa kau mau membunuhku, huh?" ratapan itu terdengar pilu, sangat menyayat hati.

Siwon menggenggam kemejanya dengan kuat, hingga cairan merah itu sedikit menetes di telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya cairan merah kental yang ia peras dari kemejanya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau harus kuat, Baby. Jangan pernah menyerah pada kematian. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 3: A STUDY OF MEMORY**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"Tuan muda, apa anda ingin saya mengganti menu sayurnya? Anda sepertinya tidak menyukainya."

Pagi hari di rumah besar bergaya eropa itu terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Rumah bercat putih itu hanya ditinggali seorang namja tampan yang terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini. Rumah itu menyimpan banyak sekali cerita sejak pertama kali berpenghuni. Kebanyakan kisahnya adalah kisah bahagia. Kisah bahagia yang penuh tawa, canda, dan cinta. Namun kisah itu sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Kini rumah mewah itu hanyalah sebuah rumah. Hanya tempat untuk berteduh dari panas matahari dan dinginnya malam. Rumah itu rindu memorynya dulu.

"_**Baby, kenapa kau selalu menyisihkan sayurnya?"**_

"_**Aku tidak menyukainya, Hyung."**_

"_**Tapi kau harus memakannya agar kau tetap sehat, Baby~"**_

"_**Kalau begitu, Hyung saja yang makan sayurnya."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**Jika Hyung sehat, aku juga pasti sehat, Hyung."**_

"Tidak perlu, Kim Ahjussi. Aku akan memakannya."

Choi Siwon segera melahap sayuran hijau di depannya dengan lahap. Sedikit menambahkan nasi pada suapannya. Meja makan panjang itu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya di ujung meja didampingi kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Tingkah laku namja tampan itu membuat kepala pelayan yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu tersenyum. Sedikit membungkuk, namja tua yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Choi sejak Siwon belum lahir itu beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Kepala pelayan itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Tuan Muda yang sudah diasuhnya sejak bayi itu memakan makanannya dengan berlinang air mata. Membuat rasa hambar yang selalu dirasakannya pada makanan di mulutnya menjadi semakin hambar.

'Aku akan terus sehat, hanya untukmu, Baby. Kumohon, tetaplah bertahan.'

_Wonkyu_

"_**Hyung, hari ini matahari benar-benar tidak muncul."**_

"_**Itu tidak benar, Baby. Lalu siapa yang begitu bersinar di dekapan Hyung ini, Matahariku?"**_

"_**Jangan menggodaku, Hyung~"**_

"_**Kau memang matahari bagi Hyung, Baby."**_

"_**Apa kau tahu rahasia matahari, Hyung?"**_

"_**Apa, Baby?"**_

"_**Ia akan mati dan menghilang saat seluruh energinya habis untuk memberi kehidupan benda angkasa lainnya, Hyung."**_

Siwon termangu menatap pigura besar di ruang tengah rumah mewahnya. Sinar matahari yang sedikit redup menyinari sebuah foto di dalam pigura yang terpajang di antara pigura-pigura lainnya yang berukuran kecil. Citra seorang namja manis berkulit putih porselen sedang tersenyum dengan namja tampan berlesung pipi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Menara Eiffel menjadi background foto itu.

Tap tap

Namja tampan itu melangkah ke seberang ruangan dan memasuki sebuah ruang lainnya. Ruangan itu luas. Bangku-bangku kayu terlihat berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri hingga lima baris. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah altar kecil degan sebuah tanda salib di bagian atasnya. Jendela kaca besar menjadi latar belakangnya.

Bruk

Siwon jatuh berlutut saat kakinya mencapai depan altar. Matanya menatap miniature Yesus Kristus yang terikat di tanda suci umat kristiani itu.

"Tuhan, anakMu datang lagi memohon padaMu untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Ucapan itu terdengar bergetar. Bahkan sekuruh tubuh tegap itu terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang.

"Tolong curahkan kasihMu pada seseorang yang kucintai disana, Tuhan. Jangan Kau ambil dia dariku. Berikan dia kehidupanMu, Tuhan. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat padanya. Aku bersedia mempertaruhkan apapun, tapi jangan ambil dia dariku, Tuhan."

Lagi. Butiran bening itu selalu tumpah. Selalu seperti ini. Dirinya adalah namja kuat, ia tidak akan dengan mudah menangis walau dalam keadaan seterpuruk apapun, namun itu dulu. Dirinya sekarang rapuh. Seperti sebuah tiram, walau terlihat kokoh dan keras di luarnya, namun ia menyimpan mutiara yang amat rapuh didalam. Dan, sekarang, dia bertaruh kepada Tuhan.

"_**Siwon-ah, ini sudah sekian lama. Jika seperti ini terus menerus, Kyuhyun akan kekurangan nutrisi dan jika imunnya melemah… dia tidak akan bertahan."**_

"Aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya, Tuhan. Kyuhyun-ku, Babykyu, kembalikan sorot mata indah itu padaku."

_Wonkyu_

"Siapa yang paling kita percaya di dunia?"

"TUHAN!"

"Daebak! Ini permennya!"

"YEAAYY!"

"Ya! Bukankah kau sudah dapat barusan?!"

Suasana salah satu panti asuhan di pinggiran Seoul itu terlihat ramai hari ini. Auditorium berukuran kecil yang biasanya kosong itu, sekarang ramai dengan tawa dan sorakan. Sejak pagi tadi semua penghuni panti asuhan berbondong-bondong menuju auditorium untuk menghadiri sebuah gathering dengan ketua yayasan. Para biarawati dengan sabar mengontrol anak-anak yang terlihat antusias mengikuti gathering yang sangat jarang dilakukan di panti asuhan mereka. Mengingat tempatnya yang berada di pinggiran Seoul.

Hari itu, anak-anak yang sudah tidak memiliki kasih sayang orang tua itu merasakan sebuah cinta tulus. Sekali lagi.

"Ya! Yunho-ah, bersikaplah yang ramah! Lihat, anak itu sekarang menangis."

Tan Hankyung menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan pelan. Sedangkan si korban hanya tersenyum canggung dengan sorot musang yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf.

Lee Donghae dan Yesung hanya cekikikan di samping Yunho. Namja berkepala besar dan namja berwajah ikan itu masih sibuk membagikan permen coklat ke anak-anak yang mulai berkerumun di hadapan mereka.

"Sudahlah, kemarilah adik kecil. Siapa namamu, hmm?"

"D-do K-kyungsoo, Hyung."

Choi Siwon membelai kepala namja kecil di hadapannya. Namja tampan itu mensejajarkan tingginya. Telapak tangannya yang besar mengusap pipi yang sudah basah itu dengan lembut.

"Nah, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah dapat permenmu, kan? Biarkan temanmu yang lain mendapatkannya dulu, jika nanti permennya sisa, Kyungsoo boleh memilikinya, arrachi?"

"P-permen itu bukan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil permen lagi untuk Baekhi~"

Namja kecil bermata besar itu menunduk, membuat air mata itu jatuh. Jari-jari kecil itu saling mengait dengan gemetar.

"Dia tidak bisa mengambil s-sendiri, Hyungdeul. Kyungsoo adalah pengganti kaki Baekhi~"

Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Tan Hankyung, Yesung, dan Lee Donghae segera megarahkan pandangan ke bagian belakang auditorium. Disana sesosok namja kecil sedang duduk di atas kursi roda. Mata bening itu terlihat sayu menatap teman-temannya yang berlarian sambil memegang permen. Seorang biarawati terlihat sedang menghiburnya.

"_**Hyung, bukannya kakimu belum pulih? Mengapa kau berjalan-jalan seperti itu?"**_

"_**Hyung hanya ingin mengambil air minum, Baby. Kau sudah terlalu capek seharian ini menggantikan pekerjaan Hyung.**_

"_**Ck! Kau keras kepala sekali, Hyung. Biar aku saja!"**_

"_**Baby, t-tapi…"**_

"_**Kalau aku memiliki tenaga yang kuat, aku rela menjadi kaki penggantimu selamanya, Hyung. Karena kakiku ini diciptakan untuk berjalan dan jatuh bersamamu."**_

Siwon meraih tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menyebrang auditorium. Setelah sampai di ujung lainnya Siwon meraih tangan kecil namja yang duduk di kursi roda lalu meletakkan sebuah permen coklat berbentuk hati di telapak kecil itu.

"Namamu Baekhi, kan? Ini permen dari Kyungsoo, dia yang memintanya untukmu." Ucap Siwon lembut sambil meraih bahu Kyungsoo yang masih mengusap air matanya.

Mata jernih bocah bernama Baekhi itu bersinar saat melihat permen coklat di tangannya. Namun mata itu kembali redup saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyungsoo-ah~ uljima."

Ucapan lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Kedua namja kecil itu saling berpelukan, kemudian mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada Siwon dan 4 sahabatnya yang sudah menyusul. Yunho memeluk Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf dan dibalas dengan senyuman Kyungsoo.

Cinta itu tidak mengenal usia.

"_**Baby, selamat hari Kasih Sayang~"**_

"_**Ne, Hyung. Selamat Valentine~"**_

"_**Hyung selalu mencintaimu. Uhmm, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Baby?"**_

"…"

"_**Arra, Hyung harus jawab duluan, kan? OK, Hyung mencintaimu sejak lahir~"**_

"_**Aku memang tidak mau menjawab, Hyung. Karena cinta tidak mengenal usia dan waktu. Seperti itulah cintaku."**_

_Wonkyu_

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat gathering itu berakhir. Gathering itu berakhir dangan penuh bahagia–walaupun lebih banyak anak yang menangis karena tidak mau ditinggal Hyungdeul dan Oppadeul tampan mereka. Ada yang ingin berkunjung ke istana tempat Hankyung bekerja, ada yang ingin ikut Yesung bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook, dan ada yang ingin melihat koleksi baju pengantin Donghae. Kyungsoo dan Baekhi malah semakin akrab dengan Yunho yang terus saja menceritakan tentang malaikat di surga. Bahkan ada yang histeris ingin menikah dengan Siwon.

"Haaahh~ aku tidak menyangka anak-anak itu menyenangkan sekali. Padahal dulu aku tidak suka makhluk kecil menjengkelkan seperti mereka~"

Pletak

"Ya! Musang! Jaga ucapanmu itu!"

Kalimat Yunho dihadiahi jitakan 'lembut' oleh Yesung. Namja bermata musang itu hanya mengaduh keras sedangkan 4 sahabatnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Saat ini mereka sedang membereskan box-box permen coklat sisa gathering tadi. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil membawa box-box kosong menuju mobil Siwon di parkiran.

"Taruh saja di bagasi, Hyung. Biar aku berikan bibi pendaur-ulang besok. Terima kasih telah mengajakku hari ini."

"Aku yang berterima kasih, Siwon-ah. Kau banyak membantu gathering panti asuhan yayasan milik ayahku hari ini."

Yesung menepuk bahu Siwon sambil tersenyum. Perlakuan itu dibalas senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipi yang tampan.

"Terima kasih juga untuk Hankyung Hyung, Yunho-ah dan Dan Donghae-ah yang juga ikut membantu… ya~ walaupun Yunho lebih membantu memperkeruh suasana~" lanjut Yesung dengan tawa menjengkelkan di wajahnya.

"YA! Hyung Kepala Besar! Gara-gara aku, suasana jadi lebih ceria dan tidak canggung! Lihat saja anak yang tadi menunggangimu seperti kura-kura! Hahahahaha!" sahut Yunho sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

HAHAHAHA!

"Mumpung masih sore, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama sambil bersantai?! Ditraktir Hankyung Hyung!"

Perkataan Donghae membuaat Hankyung tersedak air botol yang sedang diminumnya, hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Hey, ikan! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sahut Hankyung galak.

"Sudahlah! Berhubung kalian sudah membantuku, aku yang akan mentraktir kalian!"

Kalimat Yesung membuat Donghae, Hankyung dan Yunho bersorak senang. Kapan lagi bisa makan gratis, pikir mereka bertiga.

"Yey! Let's Go!"

"Maaf, Hyungdeul. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada urusan lain."

Siwon sedikit meringis saat perkataannya itu membuat sorakan senang sahabat-sahabatnya terhenti. Keempat namja di depannya memandangnya heran.

"Ta-tapi, Siwon-ah! Kau harus ikut. Kita belum pernah makan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?"

"Benar, Siwon-ah. Bisakah kau menunda urusanmu sampai kita selesai makan?"

Yesung dan Donghae mencoba membujuk seseorang yang sudah sangat berjasa kepada mereka ini. Sedangkan Yunho dan Hankyung hanya mengangguk setuju dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak bisa, Hyung. Aku selalu melakukan urusan ini secara rutin."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu itu, Siwon-ah? Jangan bilang kau akan ke Gereja?!" sahut Yunho sambil menyikut siku Siwon.

"Ti-tidak, Yunho Hyung. Aku harus mendengarkan musik." Jawab Siwon seadanya, tidak tahan melihat 4 pasang mata yang memohon padanya.

"Wah, daebak! Siwon mau ke café! Aku juga butuh musik sepertinya. Kalau begitu kita ikut Siwon dulu, setelah itu makan! Sekalian refreshing~" sahut Donghae sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"SETUJU!"

"Ta-tapi, Hyungdeul. A-aku bukan ma–"

"Wah! Mobilmu luas sekali, Siwon-ah! Sepertinya kita semua muat disini! Ayo berangkat!"

Belum selesai kalimat penolakan halus Siwon, suara Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah. Keempat sahabatnya itu sudah masuk dan duduk manis di dalam Audi hitamnya.

_Wonkyu_

"Kau yakin akan mendegarkan musik di tempat seperti ini, Siwon-ah?"

Saat ini kelima namja tampan itu sedang berjalan koridor besar Rumah Sakit Wooridul Spine Seoul. Salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di dunia itu nampak lenggang. Mungkin karena hari sudah menjelang petang. Membuat pasien dan pengunjung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan daripada menikmati udara musim gugur yang dingin.

Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum ketika Hankyung bertanya dengan nada bingung. Bukan Hankyung saja, ketiga sahabatnya yang lain juga berekspresi serupa.

"Alat musikku disini, Hyung."

"Oh, kau bisa bermain alat musik? Hebat!" ucap Yesung sambil merapatkan mantelnya.

"Tidak, Hyung."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin dia mau mengambil alat musik dari kerabatnya yang bekerja atau dirawat disini~" bisik Yunho kepada Yesung yang masih belum paham situasi disana.

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya. Kita yang memaksa ikut tadi!" balas Donghae sambil berbisik pula.

Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat inap VVIP di lantai 7, sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa Dokter dan Perawat yang terlihat sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

PING

Pintu lift terbuka saat monitor menunjukkan angka 7. Kelima namja itu keluar dengan Siwon yang memimpin. Yunho, Donghae, Hankyung dan Yesung hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat koridor besar yang sekarang mereka lewati. Begitu bersih, putih dan mewah. Kentara sekali bahwa Rumah Sakit ini sangat berkelas dan terawat–juga mahal.

Terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum, keempat namja tampan itu tidak menyadari Siwon tengah berdiri di depan pintu besar dengan nomor 1013.

"Apa kalian ikut masuk bersamaku, Hyungdeul?"

"Eh, aku ikut saja. Aku takut suasana di koridor sepi ini. Bagaimana jika ada mayat berjalan~" sahut Donghae sambil mengambil tempat di belakang Siwon.

"Ck! Tidak ada hal semacam itu!" balas Yesung sambil menjitak kepala namja ikan di sampingnya.

Akhirnya semuanya memutuskan ikut masuk ke ruangan berpintu besar itu. Saat pintu dibuka, mereka disambut beberapa perawat yang langsung saja menyodorkan jas hijau panjang, sebuah penutup kepala, dan masker. Tanpa bayak bicara, mereka memakai semua peralatan perlindungan itu kemudian mengikuti Siwon memasuki ruangan lain dengan pintu kaca buram.

Tit tit tit tit

Bau menyengat obat-obatan dan suara sensor elektrokardiograf-lah yang menyapa panca indra kelima namja itu saat memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Sebenarnya tidak bebar-benar serba putih. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan berdesain minimalis. Disebelah kanan pintu kaca ada lemari yang berisi beberapa pot bonsai hijau yang segar, beberapa bingkai foto, kotak kado yang belum dibuka dan sedikit banyak boneka 'pikachu' dengan berbagai ukuran. Disebelahnya ada satu lagi pot tanaman hijau yang daunnya dibentuk bulat. Sungguh ruangan yang indah dan nyaman. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat ranjang berukuran king-size berwarna peach dengan bingkai sebuah tirai putih yang tertutup. Peralatan penopang hidup seperti tabung oksigen, CPAP, elektrokardiograf, botol infus dan lainnya berada disisi kanan dan kiri ranjang yang seperti didesain untuk tempat tidur para raja itu. Di depan tempat tidur terdapat sebuah taman buatan kecil dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Membuat suasana di sana terasa sejuk walaupun tertutup rapat dari dunia luar.

Tit tit tit tit

"Siwon-ah, kau bilang kau mau mendengarkan musik disini? Aku tidak mendengar musik apapun." Bisik Donghae sambil menarik ujung jas rumah sakit yang dikenakan Siwon.

Ketiga namja yang lain hanya mengedarkan pandangan kagum ke segala penjuru 'kamar' itu. Mana ada kamar rawat semewah dan sebagus ini? Batin ketiga namja tadi.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku memang ingin mendengarkan musik disini–" jawab Siwon sambil membelai tirai ranjang yang putih dan lembut itu, keempat sahabat di belakangnya hanya memandangnya bingung, "–inilah musikku, ini musik hidupku, Hyungdeul".

Hening

Tit tit tit tit

Hanya suara elektrokardiograf itu yang terdengar nyaring. Bahkan deru nafas makhluk hidup di dalam ruangan itu seakan tertahan.

"Ak-aku tidak menger–"

"Suara ini adalah tanda kehidupan seseorang yang telah memberiku alasan untuk tetap bertahan selama ini. Suara ini pula yang membuatku berusaha tegar. Membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada hal yang lebih penting daripada kematian."

Kalimat Yunho terputus oleh kalimat Siwon yang diucapkan dengan nada bergetar. Choi Siwon suaranya bergetar. Hal langka yang pertama kali ditemui empat namja yang masih berwajah bingung itu.

Sret

Dibukanya tirai ranjang itu dengan perlahan oleh tangan Siwon. Tangan itu juga bergetar. Sahabat di belakangnya semakin bingung.

Namun keempat pasang mata itu kembali terbelalak saat melihat apa yang sedang berbaring di ranjang indah itu. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka mengerti semuanya.

Disana. Diantara kasur empuk dan bantal-bantal Pikachu kuning, terbaring sesosok tubuh seorang namja. Kulitnya yang terlihat halus dan seputih salju dibalut piyama Peach bermotif Pikachu yang sangat pas di tubuh rampingnya. Surai ikal kecoklatan itu sedikit menutupi sepasang kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Namun sayang, kedua mata yang bisa dipastikan sangat indah itu tertutup sempurna. Sebuah selang terlihat melintang dibawah hidung mancung itu. Benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat, jika saja selang-selang kecil itu tidak menelusup dibalik piyama imut di atas dadanya yang naik-turun dengan halus itu. Punggung tangan kirinya tersemat selang infus, sedang tangan yang lain terselip sebuah buku kecil yang sedikit tebal. Sebuah Bible.

Sosok yang sangat lembut dan rapuh. Begitu putih, begitu polos. Seperti seorang Malaikat.

"D-dia–"

"Dia adalah hidupku, nyawaku, nafasku, dan detak jantungku. Suara detak jantung inilah musik kehidupanku. Yang akan kupastikan selalu mengalun, dan tidak akan pernah kubiarkan berhenti."

Kalimat itu sarat akan cinta, kesedihan dan harapan yang dalam. Kalimat yang bisa menampilkan sisi lemah seorang Choi Siwon yang selama ini selalu berusaha terlihat tegar. Dan kalimat yang selalu mengajak butiran bening di matanya untuk tumpah.

Siwon mengelus surai ikal itu dengan lembut dan memberi kecupan hangat di kening pucat itu.

"Annyeong, Babykyu~"

Keempat namja dibelakang Siwon hanya terdiam. Mata mereka sudah berair sejak tadi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menanggung beban seberat ini dan masih bisa tegar serta memberi semangat kepada yang lain?

Jung Yunho meremas bahu Siwon pelan. Bagaimana bisa bahu itu terlihat kokoh menghadapi kisah yang begitu menyakitkan? Masih beruntung dirinya yang benar-benar ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Choi Siwon? sahabatnya ini dipermainkan oleh takdir dan ketidakpastian. Namun sahabatnya itu masih bisa tegar dan memberinya semangat untuk tidak menyerah. Apa yang ada di hati sahabatnya itu? cinta sejati seorang malaikat, kah?

Tan Hankyung meremas dada kirinya. Merasakan sakit disana. Sakit melihat betapa mirisnya kisah sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang telah menyadarkannya bahwa kematian itu adalah jalan kesekian. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang hampir saja menyerah hanya karena hal kecil yang disebut 'perbedaan' menyelinap di antara kisahnya. Sedangkan dihadapannya kini? Cinta sahabatnya tidak lagi diselipi 'perbedaan' yang begitu sederhana. Cinta itu diselipi 'hidup dan mati'.

Kim Jong Woon menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan isakan yang mungkin saja keluar. Kisah di depannya membuatnya seakan tertampar. Sekarang ia tahu, bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon memaksanya untuk tidak menyerah. Ia merasa bodoh karena pernah hampir menyerah hanya karena ketidakyakinan dan ketidaksabaran. Padahal yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah cobaan yang membutuhkan banyak kesabaran. Bagaimana ia dulu begitu mudah tergiur godaan kematian? Sementara didepannya seseorang sedang berusaha mati-matian melawan kematian. Semua itu dilalui sahabatnya dengan lapang, bahkan masih bisa-bisanya memberinya semangat baru.

Lee Donghae mengepalkan tepak tangannya dengan kuat. Berusaha untuk tidak tersedu saat itu juga. Kenyataan yang disajikan di depannya lebih dari segalanya yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Namun sahabatnya itu melaluinya dengan lapang dan senyuman, walau menyembunyikan luka besar di dalam yang kapan saja bisa terbuka. Terbuat dari apa hati sahabatnya itu? –dan terbuat dari apa hatinya sendiri? Yang sedemikian mudah menyerah hanya karena masalah takdir. Padahal sahabatnya ini berusaha melawan takdir.

Keempat namja itu bersamaan memeluk sosok pahlawan yang sedang jatuh di hadapannya. Mencoba memberi semangat. Mencoba membalas budi. Pahlawan itu sedang terluka dan membutuhkan energy agar lukanya meringan.

Dan kelima sahabat itu menangis bersama.

"_**Ba-baby… bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit!"**_

"_**H-hy-hyung…ke-kenapa ka-kau me-na-ngis? Ul-j-j-jima."**_

"_**Tuhan, tolonglah dia! Bertahanlah, Baby! K-kumohon…hiks…"**_

"_**H-hyung b-boleh ak-ku meminta se-suatu?"**_

"_**Hiks…tentu…apapun, Baby."**_

"_**Aku a-adalah Bintang j-jatuh dan Ma-ta-hari-mu. J-jangan–uhuk–per-nah me-nyerah pada a-pa-pun, Hyung. Ter-masuk ke-ma-ti-an, karena ak-ku ju-ga tidak akan–uhuk–menyerah."**_

"_**Hiks…jangan bicara macam-macam, Baby! Kau akan baik-baik saja! AHJUSSI CEPATLAH!"**_

"_**Sa-rang-hae, Siwon H-hyung~"**_

"_**Baby, kumohon bertahanlah! Jangan tutup matamu…hiks!"**_

"…"

"_**Baby~? BABYKYU BANGUN! JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU SEPERTI ITU! BABYKYU BANGUN!"**_

"…"

"_**Baby? CHO KYUHYUUUN!"**_

.

Malaikat itu jatuh, saat berusaha membagi kekuatan kepada yang lain. Walau sayap tak terlihat itu terluka, namun ia masih berusaha menarik malaikat lain yang sayapnya patah. Mencoba memberi semangat untuk tetap terbang melawan badai dan petir. Luka itu tidak terlihat, namun semakin lama semakin parah. Hanya satu yang bisa menyembuhkan sayap itu. Cinta Sejati.

.

.

TBC**  
**

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Untuk Wonkyu flashback chapter sebelumnya, saya translate dan remake dari FF wonkyuourbed. Sudah saya cantumkan di akhir chapter. Saya tidak copy-paste. Saya mentranslate dan mengedit. And I take it with Full Credits^^**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Flasback Wonkyu dan keadaan Kyuhyun sudah dibahas di chapter ini. Penyebab Kyuhyun koma akan dibahas di next chapter, juga permasalahan pokok.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku pulang~"

Suara berat itu menggema di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang luas. Sinar matahari sore berebut masuk ke dalam rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu saat pintu besar itu terbuka. Membuat segala benda di dalam rumah besar itu berpendar.

Tap tap tap

Choi Siwon melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan heran. Keadaan ganjil ini terasa aneh. Biasanya sepasang lengan pucat akan berhambur memeluknya atau sebuah pekikan senang menyapa pendengarannya. Namun sekarang hening.

"Babykyu~ Pangeran Choi-mu pulang~"

Hening.

"Apa dia ketiduran? Hh, pasti kelelahan bermain game lagi, batin namja tampan itu sambil menyeberangi ruangan menuju tangga kembar rumahnya. Langkah lebarnya yang hendak menuju salah satu kamar di lantai dua itu terhenti saat melihat sebuah agenda kecil bergambar Pikachu di meja telepon.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipisnya. Sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya, Siwon berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping tangga itu lalu mengambil agenda kekanakan itu.

_**Cho Kyuhyun's secret agenda.**_

_**Don't dare to read. Including you, Siwonnie!^^**_

Kalimat pembuka di balik sampul agenda itu itu membuat namja tampan itu terkikik pelan. Rasa lelah dan penat yang dirasakannya tadi, sekarang menguap entah kemana. Begitu kuatnya pengaruh kalimat sederhana itu pada dirinya, seperti berharganya seseorang yang telah menulis kalimat sederhana itu di hidupnya.

_**28**__**th**__** February**_

_**Menonton drama bersama Siwonnie (V)**_

_**Pergi ke toko buku bersama Siwonnie (V)**_

_**Mengerjakan tugas bersama Siwonnie (V)**_

Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum saat membaca halaman demi halaman agenda yang selalu disembunyikan Kyuhyun-nya itu darinya. Siwon tahu, kekasih manis-nya itu selalu membawa agenda kecil itu kemanapun ia pergi, dan Siwon sangat dilarang untuk membacanya. Top secret, katanya.

_**5**__**th**__** April**_

_**Ke gereja bersama Siwonnie (V)**_

_**Starcraft Limited Edition, RELEASE! Ke game shop bersama Siwonnie^^ (V)**_

_**Makan seafood bersama Siwonnie (canceled) **_

Senyum manis dan lesung pipi itu senantiasa menghiasi wajah Siwon. Halaman demi halaman dibacanya dengan tekun. Kebanyakan adalah rencana kegiatan mereka berdua dari hari ke hari. Inikah yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan di agenda rahasianya? Lucu sekali kekasih-nya itu, batin Siwon dalam hati. Tangan besar itu membuka bagian terakhir agenda yang sudah ditulisi, mencoba mengintip apa kegiatan Baby-nya hari ini. Namun saat sampai di halaman yang ditujunya, dahinya mengernyit.

_**23th June**_

_**Menyelesaikan level starcraft, without Siwonnie. Fighting! (V)**_

_**YEON-AN BUDU 203 JEOLLA, INCHEON.**_

Agenda tanggal sekarang itu terlihat kusut dan kalimat terakhir terlihat ditulis dengan cepat dan terburu-buru, membuat tulisan rapi Baby-nya itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Beberapa lembar kertas setelahnya terlihat telah disobek dengan kasar pula. Perasaan Siwon mulai tidak enak. Dibaliknya halaman itu dengan cepat, dan matanya sukses membelalak saat menemukan selembar kertas yang sedikit basah dan kusut terlipat tidak rapi diantara halaman agenda.

Brak

"KIM AHJUSSI! AHJUSSI!"

Agenda beserta kertas kusut itu terjatuh begitu saja bersamaan dengan teriakan panik Siwon. Tak berapa lama seorang namja paruh baya terlihat berlari menghampiri Siwon dengan nafas terburu.

"Ada yang perlu saya ban–"

"Dimana dia? DIMANA KYUHYUN? DIA DI RUMAH, KAN?" sela Siwon sambil mengguncang tubuh kepala pelayannya dengan keras.

"Tu-tuan muda Kyuhyun pergi beberapa saat lalu setelah menerima telepon dari–"

"Panggil polisi!"

"T-tapi–"

"KUBILANG PANGGIL POLISI SEKARANG DAN SURUH MEREKA KE PELABUHAN YEON-AN, KYUHYUN DALAM BAHAYA!"

Siwon yang kalut segera melesat menuju mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung kepala pelayannya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Kyuhyun-nya, Babykyu-nya.

_**Datang ke Yeon-An Budu 203 Jeolla, Incheon sekarang jika kau masih ingin melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun-mu lagi, Choi Siwon. –JYH**_

Kertas kusut yang tadi berada di dalam genggaman Siwon yang terjatuh dibawah meja itu seakan berteriak untuk ditemukan.

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 4: HOLY REVERENGE**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk di tepi sebuah ranjang King size dengan tirai putih mengelilingi ranjang indah itu. Sebuah buku tebal berukuran kecil terlihat di genggaman tangannya. Bibir tipis namja itu bergumam dengan mata yang terpaku pada buku yang masih berada di tangan kanannya, sedang tangan yang lain sedang menggenggam telapak halus pucat yang terasa dingin itu. Instruman Hymne gereja terdengar mengalun di ruangan luas itu, mengiringi suara elektrokardiograf yang terus mengalun.

"…supaya mereka diperkenankan hanya menjamah jumbai jubah-Nya saja. Dan semua orang yang menjamah-Nya menjadi sembuh. (6:56)"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, diturunkannya Bible kecil itu dari hadapannya. Setelah diletakkan di samping bantal ranjang, telapak yang tadi memegang Bible itu bergabung dengan tangan yang lain yang sedang menggenggam telapak dingin dan pucat seseorang yang berbaring tenang di ranjang indah itu. Malaikat–sleeping beauty-nya yang masih dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Baby~ sepertinya aku harus membeli lagu Hymne lagi agar kau tidak bosan. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu ramai sekali disini, ya? Kekeke."

Choi Siwon terkekeh pelan sambil membelai telapak pucat yang sangat pas di genggamannya itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lagi saat teringat kunjungan sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Keempat sahabat konyolnya itu membuat kamar rawat inap mewah itu menjadi sangat ramai dengan celotehan, candaan, dan nyanyian konyol. Bahkan perawat jaga sampai memberi peringatan kepada mereka.

"Mereka orang baik, Baby. Hati mereka masih terlalu dini untuk terluka, mereka masih perlu banyak pengalaman dan pembelajaran untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

Siwon mengusap surai ikal kecoklatan yang selalu terasa lembut itu dengan lembut juga, seakan berharap mata indah yang terpejam itu akan terbuka dengan perlakuannya.

"Aku akan membantu mereka, Baby. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri atas nama Tuhan dan namamu tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi kesatria yang memperjuangkan Cinta Sejati sesuai permintaanmu, Baby."

Tit tit tit tit

Pernyataan Siwon seakan menjadi pernyataan retoris. Retoris karena tidak pernah ada jawaban yang membalasnya walaupun sekali. Walaupun retoris atau tidak dianggap sekalipun, Siwon sudah merasa cukup. Setidaknya 'musik' merdunya senantiasa mengalun mengiringi setiap monolognya.

Cup

Dikecupnya telapak pucat itu dengan sayang. Lalu kecupan selanjutnya mendarat di kening yang tertutup poni kecoklatan itu.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Baby. And I'll be always. Cepatlah bangun dan sembuh agar aku bisa memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabat baruku padamu. Kau pasti suka dengan mereka, dan mereka sepertinya orang yang suka dijahili, kekeke."

Ceklek

"Ahh! Apa aku mengganggu? Aku bisa kembali beberapa menit lagi jika perlu. Kekeke."

Suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Siwon setelah pintu kaca itu terbuka. Sesosok namja tinggi berkaca mata memasuki kamar dengan stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya.

"Ya! Kau memang mengganggu, Leeteuk Hyung!" canda Siwon dengan wajah yang dibuat tampak kesal.

"Hahaha, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus diperiksa saat ini. Jadi acara bermesraannya nanti saja!"

Miris memang. Saat kata 'bermesraan' terdengar di telinga Siwon, seharusnya keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Siwon sadar ia sangat rindu dengan makna asli kata 'bermesraan'. Suara tawa, candaan, rajukan atau celotehan yang berasal dari ia dan Kyuhyun-nya, bukan dari ia sendiri.

Dokter muda yang dipanggil Leeteuk itu sadar dengan perubahan air muka Siwon. Namja itu menepuk bahu Siwon sebentar lalu mulai memeriksa tubuh pasien 'istimewa'nya. Leeteuk memposisikan stetoskopnya di dada Kyuhyun yang naik turun dengan teratur itu, sambil sesekali melirik Siwon yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana, Hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu segera meluncur saat Leeteuk menurunkan stetoskopnya lagi. Dokter muda itu mengambil senter kecil dan mulai menyinari iris caramel yang senantiasa menyembunyikan keindahannya itu dengan lembut.

Setelah memeriksa pupil mata Kyuhyun, Leeteuk bangkit dan ganti menatap iris kelam dihadapannya. Sinar lelah terpancar dari iris sekelam malam itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Siwon-ah. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat setelah ini."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jungsoo Uisanim." Sahut Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

_Wonkyu_

Hari masih siang saat Audi hitam itu membelah jalanan utama Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Siang yang lebih terlihat seperti sore itu membuat jalanan yang biasanya masih ramai, kini sepi. Pengaruh cuaca mendung dan angin dingin musim gugur seakan mengunci aktivitas manusia disana.

"_**Ini yang kutakutkan selama ini, Siwon-ah. Imun Kyuhyun mulai menurun dari hari ke hari. Detak jantungnya pun mulai melemah. Ini sudah 2 tahun lamanya. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan bangun semakin kecil. Mianhae, sepertinya waktunya semakin dekat."**_

Choi Siwon memejamkan matanya sesaat sembari menghela nafas panjang. Namun saat mata itu terbuka, pandangannya semakin kabur oleh sesuatu yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Keadaan Kyuhyun–Cho Kyuhyun-nya semakin memburuk. Dan ia sudah sangat menderita karena kehilangan senyum dan tatapan mata dari orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu, namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya.

"_**Sepertinya kita harus mencari anjing baru setelah ini, Baby."**_

"_**Ti-tidak! Beckham pasti baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hiks."**_

"_**Ssst… Uljima, Baby. Infeksi Beckham sudah parah. Dokter bilang ia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 hari."**_

"_**A-andwaee, Hyung. Hiks. Dokter tidak berhak menentukan umur makhluk hidup lain. Hanya Tuhan yang boleh!"**_

"_**Iya, Baby. Tenanglah! Beckham pasti baik-baik saja."**_

"_**Ingatlah ini, Hyung. Saat seseorang masih mau berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya, Tuhan akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengambilnya."**_

Guk guk guk

Woof woof

Suara gonggongan kecil itu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Matanya yang sudah basah mengerjab agar bisa melihat dengan jelas anjing Maltese berbulu putih berukuran mungil di jok sampingnya. Mata lebar anjing itu memandang majikannya dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang lucu. Membuat Siwon meraih binatang berbulu halus itu ke dalam gendongannya sesaat setelah menepikan Audi-nya.

Guk Guk

"Beckham~ dia pasti bisa bertahan sepertimu dulu kan? Dia pasti sedang berusaha keras disana, Tuhan tidak akan mengambilnya dari kita, kan?"

Guk guk

Lagi. Butiran bening itu turun merayapi pipinya. Beckham menaik-naikkan kaki mungilnya ke pipi Siwon, seakan ingin menghapus air mata majikan tersayangnya itu.

"Aku percaya Babykyu tidak akan menyerah, Beckham. Kau juga, kan?"

Guk guk guk

_Wonkyu_

Tuuut tuut tuut

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau–'

"Aish! Kenapa handphone-nya tidak aktif dari kemarin?"

"Mungkin Yunho-ah sedang sibuk atau bisa juga handphone-nya hilang."

Dua namja tampak berdebat. Yang berkepala besar sedang menatap layar iPhone-nya dengan tatapan kesal, sedang yang berwajah ikan hanya membuang napas panjang. Yesung sudah berusaha menghubungi sahabat bermata musangnya itu sedari tadi, namun hanya dibalas oleh jawaban operator pusat.

"Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup tanpa uang dan kartu-kartu kreditnya?"ucap Yesung sambil melempar iPhone ke pangkuannya dengan malas.

"Ya! Ini masih belum 2 hari, Hyung! Yunho tidak mungkin mati kelaparan dalam dua hari." Lee Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas melihat kelakuan Hyung 'kepala besar'nya itu. Namun rasa khawatir itu tetap hinggap di pikirannya.

"Siwon-ah, kau yakin ini jalan yang tepat menuju rumah Yunho?"

"GPS menunjukkan lokasi ini saat aku memasukkan alamatnya, Hyung."

Tan Hankyung hanya mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban Siwon yang menyetir disampingnya. Saat ini keempat sahabat itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Jung Yunho untuk mengembalikan dompet namja musang itu yang tertinggal di Panti Asuhan keluarga Yesung dua hari yang lalu.

"Lihat ini! Apa ini kekasih Yunho? Manis juga." Kata Yesung sambil memperhatikan foto di saku dompet Yunho. Disana terpampang foto dua namja yang saling berpelukan sambil membentuk 'love sign' dengan kedua tangan.

"Oh~ jadi ini kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, namja cantik itu sudah…"

Donghae tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namja itu hanya menatap kosong foto di tangan Yesung. Ketiga namja lain yang tentu saja tahu lanjutan kalimat Donghae hanya terdiam. Mereka semua tahu bahwa sahabat mereka itu sudah kehilangan kekasihnya untuk selamanya.

"Tapi dengan foto ini, Yunho pasti senantiasa mengingatnya, kan? Pasti foto ini sangat berharga bagi Yunho." Ucap Yesung sambil menutup dompet Yunho dan memasukkan ke dalam tas jinjingnya.

"Aku juga selalu memasang fotoku bersama Hyukkie di dompet kami, agar kami terasa dekat satu sama lain." Sahut Donghae sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang memasukkan dompet ke dalam tas-nya.

"Eh? Aku juga begitu! Supaya aku tidak mudah merasa rindu pada Wookie saat ia sedang konser di luar kota." Balas Yesung dengan mata berbinar.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan meminta foto kepada Chullie untuk ditaruh dompet. Bagaimana menurutmu, Siwon-ah?"

"_**Baby, ayo kita berfoto bersama lalu kita taruh di dompet masing-masing!"**_

"_**Huh? Kenapa aku harus menaruh foto kita di dompetku, Hyung?"**_

"_**Agar kita senantiasa terasa dekat dan saling mengingat satu sama lain, Baby."**_

"_**Teori siapa itu, Hyung? Lucu sekali hahaha."**_

"_**Itu filosofinya, Baby. Itu juga bisa mengobati rindu saat kita jauh~"**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau foto itu terkena hujan? Bagaimana jika dompetmu hilang? Apa bila itu terjadi, semua filosofi tadi tetap ada, Hyung?"**_

"_**Ya~ kita ganti dengan foto yang baru, Baby."**_

"_**Jika seperti itu berarti semua filosofi tadi tidak abadi, Hyung."**_

"_**Eh? Kenapa?"**_

"_**Semua rasa yang ingin kau rasakan selamanya padaku, seperti rasa dekat, saling mengingat, atau rindu, harusnya disimpan disini, di hati. Dalam bentuk cinta. Maka tak akan lekang oleh apapun bahkan kematian, Hyung."**_

"Itu ide bagus, Hankyung Hyung." Jawab Siwon masih menatap jalanan di depannya. "Tapi seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa semua rasa yang ingin kita rasakan untuk selamanya, bukan disimpan dalam bentuk foto yang bisa rusak atau hilang oleh hal kecil. Semua itu harus disimpan di hati dalam bentuk cinta agar kekal selamanya."

Keadaan dalam mobil itu kembali hening saat kalimat Siwon selesai mengalir. Yesung dan Donghae hanya memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang sendu, sedangkan Hankyung disampingnya hanya menunduk sambil menautkan kesepuluh jarinya.

Sosok dihadapan ketiga namja itu menampilkan sisi malaikatnya lagi, memperdengarkan kata-kata yang bisa menyadarkan dan membuka lebar mata hati mereka yang selama ini ternyata buta. Andai saja ada Yunho, pasti namja bermata musang itu akan bertanya tanpa sungkan kepada Siwon tentang asal-usul kata-kata itu.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat kau mengatakan kalimat-kalimat luar biasa itu, Siwon-ah?"

Kali ini Hankyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, mata sipitnya menatap iris sekelam malam disampingnya yang masih focus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Audi itu berhenti tepat saat pertanyaan Hankyung selesai diutarakan. Siwon tersenyum simpul sambil mengarahkan persneling mobil ke angka nol.

"Kalimat itu tidak luar biasa, Hyung. Kalimat itu sederhana namun diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, hal itu yang menjadikannya luar biasa."

_Wonkyu_

Rumah dihadapan mereka tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Rumah satu lantai itu dilapisi kayu-kayu halus yang mengkilap di sepanjang dinding-dindingnya, membuat suasana menjadi sangat nyaman.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Ahjumma, apa benar ini kediaman Jung Yunho?"

"Ne. Kalian siapa?"

Salam sopan Hankyung dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari seorang yeoja yang kira-kira berumur setengah abad. Yeoja itu membuka pintu lebih lebar saat sadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah~ kalian pasti anak-anak muda yang sering diceritakan Yunho. Ayo! Masuklah!" ucap Ahjumma itu dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Yunho banyak bercerita tentang kalian. Sepertinya dia banyak berubah setelah bertemu kalian."

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Ahjumma yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Jung Yunho itu melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menggiring keempat sahabat itu untuk memasuki rumah. Bagian dalam rumah itu sangat sejuk. Suasana alam sangat terasa di sana, sungguh sejuk dan menenangkan.

"Sebelumnya Yunho adalah orang yang pemurung dan putus asa setelah kematian kekasihnya. Bahkan untuk bernafaspun, dia harus dibujuk. Anak itu sangat ingin ikut mati bersama Kim Jaejoong."

Jung Ahjumma sedikit terisak saat mengatakannya, membuat keempat sahabat itu merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Jung Ahjumma. Kami tidak bermak–"

"Tak apa Yesung-ssi. Berkat Siwon-ssi, Hankyung-ssi, Donghae-ssi dan Yesung-ssi, sekarang anakku sudah kembali bersemangat seperti dulu. Yunho pernah berjanji untuk membantu sahabat-sahabat barunya untuk memperjuangkan cinta sejati mereka. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan anakku. Terimah kasih."

Siwon, Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa membungkuk dalam untuk membalas sosok Ibu di depan mereka. Ibu dari sahabatnya yang dengan tulus telah berjanji untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka bersama-sama. Sahabat baru yang saling membantu dan menguatkan hingga menghasilkan suatu semangat besar.

"_**Baby, tadi Hyung bertemu sahabat baru secara tiba-tiba!"**_

"_**Sahabat, Hyung?"**_

"_**Ne. Dia baik sekali. Hyung akan menjadikannya sahabat."**_

"_**Itu bagus, Hyung. Tapi apa kau tahu arti Persahabatan yang sebenarnya, Hyung?"**_

"_**Hmm, apa, Baby?"**_

"_**Persahabatan tidak terjalin secara otomatis, Hyung. Persahabatan membutuhkan proses yang rumit seperti besi menajamkan besi, seperti itulah sahabat menajamkan sahabatnya."**_

_Wonkyu_

"Hankyung Hyung~ kenapa tidak kita titipkan dompet Yunho kepada Jung Ahjumma saja tadi? Aku tidak menyukai tempat ini~"

"Hei Donghae-ah! Sepertinya ada sepasang tangan di nisan yang ada di sampingmu~"

"HUWWAAAAA!"

Keributan 'kecil' terjadi di pemakaman itu. Cuaca yang sedikit mendung menambah kesan menakutkan dan hening di tempat peristirahatan abadi manusia itu. Lee Donghae memekik keras saat kalimat Yesung menyapa pendengarannya. Namja tampan berwajah ikan itu langsung saja memeluk Siwon yang hanya terkekeh geli di sampingnya, sedangkan Hankyung dan Yesung hanya tertawa lebar sambil menutup mulut mereka masing-masing, mencoba untuk tidak 'mambangunkan' jiwa-jiwa mati yang terbaring di bawah tanah yang mereka pijak.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Jadilah pemberani~ bagaimana jika Hyukjae-mu melihat tingkah kekanakanmu ini, huh?" celetuk Yesung dengan wajah menjengkelkan. Namun kalimat itu langsung membuat Donghae bungkam.

"Lagi pula apa salahnya kita mengunjungi makam Kim Jaejoong? Sambil menyerahkan dompet ini." Tambah Yesung lagi.

"Hae Hyung, bisa kau lepas pelukanmu? Kau bisa merusak mawar yang kupegang." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum maklum. Segera saja Donghae melepas pelukannya dari Siwon, dan benar saja, mawar putih di genggaman Siwon itu sedikit terkoyak karena terhimpit.

"Yah~ mawarnya! Mianhae semuanya." Sahut Donghae dengan tatapan menyesal. Ketiga namja di depannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Donghae yang kekanakan.

"Minta maaflah pada Kim Jaejoong nanti. Dan jangan kaget jika nanti malam hantunya akan menemuimu karena telah merusakkan mawarnya. Hahahaha!"

"YESUNG HYUNG! JANGAN MULAAIII!"

"YA! KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERDEBAT AKAN AKU KUBURKAN KALIAN BERSAMA ORANG-ORANG MATI DISINI!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya ini. Seperti inilah sahabatnya, mereka bisa membuat tempat yang seharusnya sepi dan penuh kesedihan akan menjadi ramai dan ceria, sama seperti beberapa hari lalu di rumah sakit. Iris kelamnya mulai membaca tiap nama di nisan-nisan besar yang berderet kokoh di samping kanan-kirinya. Hatinya sedikit takut membaca tulisan nisan itu, seakan berharap untuk tidak pernah menjumpai nisan serupa dengan nama orang yang sangat dicintainya tertulis di nisan itu. Namja tampan itu bersikap tenang, namun hatinya berteriak ketakutan.

"_**Ya! Hyung! Kenapa salah menulis namaku di buku ini~"**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Iya! Kenapa kau seenaknya mengganti namaku?!"**_

"_**Namamu Choi Kyuhyun, kan? itu sudah benar, Baby~"**_

"_**Ck, Cho Kyuhyun, Hyung~! Cho bukan Choi!"**_

"_**Kau selalu menolak namamu ditulis seperti itu di bukumu. Wae, Baby?"**_

"_**Tulis saja nanti di nisanku, Hyung."**_

"_**Apa?! Kau kejam sekali, Baby~"**_

"_**Jangan merajuk seperti itu, Hyung. Aku ingin nisanku ditulis 'Choi Kyuhyun' karena aku hanya akan mati setelah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Hyung."**_

"_**Baby…"**_

"'_**Choi Kyuhyun' adalah impian terbesarku, Hyung. Dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mencapainya"**_

"Kau sepertinya juga terlihat ketakutan, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar kata-kata Hankyung. Namja berlesung pipi itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tadinya aku sempat takut. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Hyung." Ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan blazernya karena angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus.

Hankyung tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Siwon sambil menepuk punggung namja tampan itu sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan membelah nisan-nisan yang diam tak bergerak itu.

_Wonkyu_

Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah, sedangkan Yesung dibelakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah 30 menit mereka mencari keberadaan Yunho dan nisan Kim Jaejoong, namun hasilnya nihil. Padahal langit gelap di atas mereka sudah hampir tumpah. Keempat sahabat itu memutuskan untuk berpencar agar lebih cepat. Seperti sekarang, Siwon dan Yesung mencari di bagian barat pemakaman, sedangkan Hankyung dan Donghae mencari di bagian timur.

"Yunho-ah! Eodisseoyeo?" teriak Yesung dengan suara baritone-nya. Siwon hanya bisa maklum. Mungkin Hyung kepala besarnya itu sudah lelah.

Setelah menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk sebentar di salah satu bangku disana, Siwon berjalan menuju bukit kecil di balik pohon maple besar di hadapannya. Tanah dibukit itu sedikit lenggang, tidak padat dengan nisan-nisan seperti sebelumnya. Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang diatas bukit yang terdapat satu pohon maple lagi disana.

Itu Yunho. Jung Yunho sahabatnya.

Tap tap tap

"Yunho Hyu–"

"Siwon-ah?! Kau disini?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum saat pelukan sedikit kasar menerjangnya. Yunho hanya meringis meminta maaf saat melepas pelukannya. Mata musang itu berbinar senang.

"Kami mencarimu dari tadi di pemakaman ini, Hyung. Kau malah keasyikan di bukit ini."

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin curhat sebentar dengan seseorang tentang hilangnya dompet–HWAA KAU MENEMUKANNYA!"

Yunho memekik senang saat Siwon melempar segi empat kecil itu ke tangannya. Namja tampan itu berjongkok untuk meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di nisan yang telah ia cari selama 30 menit bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ssi. Choi Siwon imnida. Kekasihmu ini dengan ceroboh meninggalkan dompetnya di panti asuhan Yesung Hyung. Untung saja kami cepat mengembalikannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin namjachingu-mu itu sudah kelaparan sekarang. Kekeke."

Jung Yunho tersenyum tulus melihat sahabat yang telah merubah segala sesuatu di hidupnya itu. Namja tampan bermata musang itu ikut berjongkok disamping Siwon. Senyum tidak terlepas di wajahnya.

"Boojae, inilah Choi Siwon yang sering kuceritakan itu. Dialah pengganggu yang menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu. Kekeke." Yunho merangkul bahu Siwon saat mengucapkannya. "Tapi aku bersyukur bertemu dengan pengganggu ini. Aku jadi sadar makna hidup yang sebenarnya. Sadar bahwa masih bayak hal berguna yang bisa aku lakukan di dunia sempit ini."

Siwon tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Yunho. Namja tampan itu menepuk punggung Yunho pelan.

"Oh iya, Boojae~ kekasih Siwon ini sangat mirip denganmu. Sangat manis. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang ia sedang koma. Tolong beritahu Tuhan disana agar segera mengembalikan jiwa Kyuhyun, agar ia bisa cepat sadar dan Tuan muda Choi ini bisa berhenti melamun."

"Ya! Yunho Hyung! Siapa yang kau bilang melamun?"

HAHAHAHAHA

Tawa itu terdengar bersamaan. Namja bermata musang itu tidak menyadari sahabat disampingnya kini tertawa dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Siwon berharap do'a Yunho tadi dapat terkabul.

Setelah menghubungi Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae, Siwon dan Yunho kembali berbincang di hadapan nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' itu. Saat ketiga sahabatnya datang keadaan menjadi kembali ramai dan gaduh. Yunho merasa sangat bahagia dapat mengenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya kepada Jaejoong disana. Cuaca semakin mendung, rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Kelima namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk beranjak.

"Boojae~ kami harus pulang. Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Jaga dirimu disana, jangan lupa meminta kepada Tuhan untuk segera mengembalikan kesadaran dan kesehatan Cho Kyuhyun, agar Choi Siwon tidak lagi melamun."

Perkataan Yunho hanya dibalas kekehan pelan dari Siwon.

"Jangan lupa meminta Tuhan untuk membuka mata hati Kim Ryeowook agar sadar bahwa ada si Kepala Besar yang sangat mencintainya–Aww"

Jitakan pelan dari Yesung mendarat di kepala Yunho sebelum kalimat itu selesai. Yunho hanya meringis dengan kedua jari teracung.

"Jangan lupa meminta Tuhan untuk menyadarkan Baginda Raja Silla untuk tidak mempermasalahkan kasta, agar 'Putri' Kim Heechul dapat bersama dengan Pengawalnya."

Hankyung hanya menggerutu pelan dengan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan jangan lupa meminta Tuhan untuk melepaskan Lee Hyukjae dari kekangan calon suaminya, agar Ikan Mokpo dapat segera menikah dengannya~ YA! AKU SEDANG BERDO'A DISINI!"

Seruan Yunho keluar saat kakinya ditendang dengan tidak sopan oleh Donghae yang sudah memasang wajah galak.

Biar bagaimanapun tidak sopannya do'a itu, do'a tetaplah do'a. Keempat sahabat di belakang Yunho hanya diam dengan khidmat.

"Tuhan, jika Boojae meminta semua hal ini padamu, tolong kabulkanlah. Kabulkan impian-impian sahabatku, Tuhan. Mereka juga pasti akan berjuang, begitu juga denganku. Aku akan membantu mereka. Berikan kebahagiaan yang telah aku sia-siakan kepada sahabat-sahabatku, karena mereka ber-hak akan masa depan yang lebih baik. Sungguh hidup dan mati kami hanya ada di tanganMu. Amin."

"AMIN."

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kelima sahabat itu kemudian tersenyun dan saling berpelukan. Mengabaikan gerimis yang mulai membasahi baju mereka dan angin dingin yang mencoba membekukan hati mereka yang sudah diselimuti hangatnya cinta dan persahabatan. Mereka terlalu larut dengan persahabatan suci itu, mengabaikan segulung kertas yang masih terselip di sela ukiran nisan milik Kim Jaejoong.

_Wonkyu_

Saat mereka sudah akan mencapai pintu keluar, Yunho menghentikan langkah sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Omo! Aku lupa mengunjungi Aboeji! Kalian ke mobil duluan saja, aku hanya sebentar!" Yunho langsung melesat kembali ke pemakaman meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang terbengong.

"Hyungdeul, duluan saja. Aku akan menemani Yunho Hyung."

Tepat saat Siwon menghilang di tikungan jalan setapak, Hankyung menyadari sesuatu.

"YA! SIWON-AH~ KUNCI MOBILNYA KAU YANG BAWA! Aish! Gerimis ini mulai deras."

Siwon mengurangi kecepatan larinya saat melihat sosok Yunho sedang berlutut di depan sebuah nisan. Namja bermata musang itu tertunduk sambil mengucap sesuatu. Siwon tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"…Aboeji, kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana. Eomma dan aku sangat merindukanmu. Baiklah aku harus pergi. Gerimis semakin deras disini. Annyeonghaseyo, Aboeji."

Tubuh Yunho yang sejak tadi menutupi nisan ayahnya itu bangkit. Sedikit kaget saat menemukan Siwon di belakangnya. Siwon tersenyum simpul hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya yang tampan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

"Siwon-ah, kau mengikutiku? Ah! Mau kuperkenalkan kepada Aboeji? Aboeji, ini Choi Siwon, sahabatku."

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan berniat membalas ucapan Yunho.

"Annyeong, Jung Yong Hwa…a-ahju-ahjussi." Siwon seketika tergagap saat membaca nama yang tertulis di atas nisan itu. Lidahnya seakan kelu, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, semoga saja apa yang dipikirannya tidak terjadi.

"Siwon-ah, gwaenchana? Kau terlihat pucat."

"H-hyung, apa ayahmu J-Jung Yong Hwa pe-pemilik Jung Corp. itu?" Siwon berusaha menetralkan suara dan detak jantungnya. Matanya masih terpaku di nisan.

"Eh? Haha, apa sebegitu terkenalnya? Benar sekali, Aboeji adalah pemilik Jung Corp. yang terkenal itu! Dan kau sekarang berhadapan dengan penerus Jung Corp. hahaha"

BUGH

Yunho seketika tersungkur ke tanah yang mulai lembab karena gerimis. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan perih menerjang sudut bibirnya.

"Si-siwon-ah? Ke-kenapa kau memu–"

"Tak kusangka kau adalah putra si Tua Brengsek itu, Jung Yunho!"

"A-apa yang–"

BUGH

Siwon kembali menerjang Yunho yang sudah tersungkur lemas di tanah.

"SIWON-AH! AKU TAK TAHU–"

"KAU BODOH, HAH? TAHUKAH KAU SEBERAPA BRENGSEKNYA JUNG YONG HWA?!"

Walau amarah menguasainya, air mata itu senantiasa mengalir deras di mata sekelam malam itu. Yunho hanya bisa terengah menahan sakit di wajahnya. Namja musang itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu, Choi Siwon?"

Dada Siwon terasa sesak. Dada bidang yang selama ini menanggung beban berat itu seakan ingin meledak. Dirinya memang sudah tidak kuat.

BUGH BUGH

"CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Suara Hankyung dan tarikan kasar beberapa tangan berhasil memisahkan Siwon dan Yunho. Yesung menarik Yunho yang sudah lemas, sedangkan Hankyung dan Donghae mencekal tangan Siwon yang terus berontak.

"LEPASKAN! DIA HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA! LEPAS!"

"SIWON, TENANGKAN DIRIMU. ADA APA INI?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng lemah. Namja bermata musang itu terlalu kalut dan shock atas perlakuan sahabatnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang sudah lelah memberontak akhirnya jatuh berlutut. Hankyung dan Donghae masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Mereka semua juga sangat terkejut dengan perbuatan Siwon yang selama ini selalu bersikap lembut kepada siapapun, bahkan mereka tidak pernah menjumpai Siwon meninggikan suaranya. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho?

"Siwon-ah~ Ada apa denganmu?" lirih Yunho berusaha menghalau pandangannya yang mulai kabur karena hujan yang kian deras.

"Hiks…Jung Yong Hwa, manusia biadab yang hanya mementingkan bisnis dan uang itu… DIA YANG MENYEBABKAN KYUHYUN-KU KOMA MELAWAN KEMATIAN SELAMA 2 TAHUN INI!"

WUSHH

CTAARRR

Suara teriakan pilu itu diiringi petir yang kian menyambar. Hujan semakin deras disana, seakan menangis takut akan keutuhan dan kemurnian persahabatan itu.

"_**CHO KYUHYUN! BABYKYU, KAU DIMANA?"**_

"_**Wah, wah, Pangeran Choi datang juga. Jebakan itu sangat efektif ternyata, hahaha!"**_

"_**Apa yang anda bicarakan Yong Hwa-ssi, DIMANA KYUHYUN-KU?"**_

"_**HAHAHA, Aku akan mengembalikan Kyuhyun-mu jika kau mengembalikan aset Jung Corp padaku, Choi Siwon."**_

"_**Saya tidak pernah mengambilnya, Jung Ahjussi. Anda sudah ditetapkan pailit oleh Bank."**_

"_**Kembalikan, atau kekasihmu mati."**_

"_**Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun. Akan kulakukan apapun asaljangan kau sakiti dia seujung jaripun."**_

"_**Sebegitu cintanya, kah? Ckck, tanda tangani berkas itu, maka kukembalikan Kyuhyun padamu."**_

"_**Sudah. Sekarang cepat berikan Kyuhyun padaku, Jung Ahjussi."**_

"_**Ups. Sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan jika sedikit bermain-main~"**_

.

Petir pertama menyambar persahabatan suci para malaikat. Persahabatan mereka ternoda, hanya karena setitik noda. Namun noda itu tersimpan lama dan akhirnya berubah menjadi dendam. Malaikat-malaikat itu sekarang terpisah, satu diantaranya terluka parah. Luka yang menyebabkan sayap indah itu patah disebabkan oleh panah sahabat malaikatnya sendiri.

.

TBC

** Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang. Permasalahan sudah dimulai di chapter ini dan akan berlanjut di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Diawal cerita pasti akan nada flashback kisah Wonkyu yang memperjelas kisah di bawahnya.**

**Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, readers^^**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	6. Chapter 6

"BABY! BABYKYU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

"Siwon Hyung~"

Seketika Choi Siwon berseru saat beberapa pria ber-jas hitam menggiring seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Cho Kyuhyun-nya. Kekasih manisnya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Pakaiannya masih rapi, hanya saja pergelangan tangan yang rapuh itu terikat satu sama lain dengan sebuah tali. Mata coklat indahnya juga ditutupi sebuah kain hitam.

"Yonghwa Ahjussi, kumohon jangan sakiti dia. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kali ini Siwon memohon kepada namja paruh baya yang berdiri tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Namja tampan itu berlutut. Hal yang biasanya hanya dilakukannya saat berhadapan dengan Tuhan atau orang tua-nya, namun kali ini ia rela melakukannya kepada rekan bisnis-nya itu, asal Kyuhyun-nya bisa ia dapatkan kembali dengan selamat.

"Tentu saja, Siwon-ssi. Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Lepaskan ikatannya!"

Jung Yonghwa tersenyum ramah kepada Siwon sebelum memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk melepaskan ikatan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang bisa membuat hati seorang Choi Siwon merasa yakin dan lega.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun saat kain penutup matanya terbuka adalah Siwon Hyung-nya yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Wajah tampan itu tampak lelah. Di belakangnya, tampak namja-namja besar dengan pakaian hitam formalnya yang masih melepas ikatan di tangannya.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau bisa kembali ke pangeran Choi-mu sekarang."

Suara berat itu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan orang yang telah menculiknya. Berdiri dengan angkuh dan senyuman yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat mengerikan. Penuh kepalsuan.

"Baby! Kemarilah. Hyung disini. Semua sudah berakhir, Baby. Ayo kita pulang."

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Hyung yang paling dicintainya itu. Senyum terkembang di bibir pink itu, berusaha mengatakan bahwa dirinya bahagia dan baik-baik saja kepada Siwon di depannya. Namun kedua iris coklat karemelnya menatap waspada orang-orang di kanan-kirinya. Mengawasi pergerakan yang terlihat mencurigakan dan sembunyi-sembunyi itu.

Grep

"Babykyu! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit, Baby?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Siwon saat lengan besar itu berhasil mendekap namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hyung, ayo pulang. Aku tidak suka tempat ini."

Kyuhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan Siwon dengan kalimat pendek dengan nada bergetar. Lengan pucatnya memeluk erat punggung kekasihnya itu. Siwon hanya mengernyit bingung, namun namja tampan itu segera membuang jauh perasaannya. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya shock, pikirnya sambil mengusap punggung ringkih dihadapannya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, Baby. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita pulang sekarang."

Sementara Siwon masih berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang gemetar, Jung Yonghwa mulai mengubah senyuman ramahnya menjadi sebuah seringaian menakutkan. Pengawal-pengawal disampingnya mulai memasang posisi siaga saat bos besar mereka berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Bunuh mereka."

Ucapan tegas namun pelan itu mengalun sesaat sebelum tubuh namja paruh baya itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kau kenapa, Baby? Kau tidak biasa–"

DOR

Siwon tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya berputar ke samping dengan cepat bersamaan dengan suara keras yang sangat diyakininya sebagai suara tembakan itu.

"Aku ingin pulang, Hyung."

Siwon pucat pasi. Walau kedua lengannya masih memeluk punggung ringkih itu, namun sesuatu yang basah itu mengenai telapak tangannya. Punggung ringkih itu basah, oleh darah.

"Ba-babykyu–"

DOR

Lagi. Tubuhnya yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Kyuhyun itu berotasi saat bunyi tembakan itu kembali terdengar. Mata sekelam malam basah seketika saat lengan pucat yang memeluknya erat itu juga basah oleh darah.

"Aku tidak suka suara keras itu, Hyung."

"B-baby… APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

DOR

Kali ini lengan pucat yang sudah berwarna merah itu terlepas bersamaan dengan tubuh ramping itu yang berputar cepat dalam dekapannya. Tubuh yang selalu ia lindungi dengan segenap hatinya itu kini ganti melindungi tubuhnya dari peluru. Menjadi tameng terindahnya.

"BABYKYU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Seruan itu bersamaan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang limbung ke depan. Siwon sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Otaknya seakan blank. Diraihnya tubuh yang sudah lemas dan dipenuhi cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari punggung, lengan dan perutnya.

"K-kau ba-baik-baik s-saja, H-hyung?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Siwon dengan erat. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon gemetar. Matanya menatap nyalang orang-orang berbaju hitam di sekelilingnya yang memegang pistol.

"Baby…"

Iris caramel itu semakin redup. Kyuhyun sudah menyadari sejak awal, hal ini pasti terjadi. Namja manis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Siwon. Menikmati kesadarannya yang mulai berkurang. Namun iris caramel itu kembali melebar saat seseorang di belakang Siwon mendekat dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tangannya.

"KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKA–"

Sret

DUAG

Semuanya seperti slow motion, Siwon kembali merasakan posisinya tertukar dengan Kyuhyun dan sesaat kemudian suara keras itu terdengar. Baby-nya tetap memeluknya erat, wajahnya masih tersembunyi di lehernya. Hanya seorang namja yang baru saja mengayunkan tongkat kayu besar yang terlihat di mata kelamnya.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang sekarang~"

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baby-nya. Dahi pucat itu dialiri darah. Mata indah itu sayu, namun senyuman itu terukir di bibir yang bergetar itu. Tubuh dalam dekapannya itu kini menggenaskan. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 5: HOLY FRIENDSHIP**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Trang

Choi Siwon bangun secara tiba-tiba. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata meleleh mengaliri pipinya dengan deras.

Mimpi buruk.

Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi buruk. Itu adalah kenyataan menyakitkan yang diputar ulang di mimpinya. Peristiwa itu pernah terjadi. Dua tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang merenggut milikknya yang paling berharga.

Namja tampan itu terisak memilukan. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Isakan itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Inikah batas ketegaran seorang manusia?

Iris kelamnya memandang segi-empat kecil yang terjatuh di samping ranjangnya. Kaca pigura itu pecah, membuat foto di dalamnya nampak tidak jelas. Dibelainya wajah bahagia dalam pigura itu dengan lembut, mengabaikan ujung jarinya yang menggores pecahan kaca itu. Air mata bercampur darah menghiasi permukaan fotonya dengan Kyuhyun-nya itu.

"_**Aku juga mau donor darah sepertimu, Hyung."**_

"_**Tidak boleh, Baby. Nanti kau bisa lemas dan sakit."**_

"_**Ck! Aku jadi terlihat lemah, Hyung!"**_

"_**Darahmu terlalu berharga untuk disumbangkan, Baby~"**_

"_**Darahku pasti berguna suatu saat nanti, Hyung."**_

"_**Mau kau gunakan untuk apa, hmm?"**_

"_**Akan kugunakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu, Hyung."**_

Tes tes

Air mata itu turun lagi. Semakin deras, mengalahkan derasnya hujan diluar sana. Langit seakan menangis keras menemaninya. Siwon meremas telapak tangannya kuat. Membuat jarinya yang berdarah semakin mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan darahmu yang berharga terbuang percuma, Baby."

_Wonkyu_

"Nah, sudah selesai. Lain kali kau harus lebih memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Siwon-ah."

Dokter muda itu membereskan alat-alt P3K sederhananya kembali ke dalam kotak. Setelah menaruh kotak putih itu di meja kecil di samping ranjang, namja berkacamata itu menatap namja tampan di di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak biasanya murung seperti ini. Ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku."

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan masih terpaku kepada sosok yang sangat dicintainya yang masih 'tertidur' di ranjang. Telapak tangannya yang telah dibalut perban akibat tergores kaca semalam, kini sudah menggenggan jemari lentik yang terasa dingin itu.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya jangan menyimpan beban seorang diri. Bagilah kepada yang lain agar kau merasa ringan. Kau punya Hyung dan sahabat-sahabat yang baik saat ini."

Mendengar kata 'sahabat', Siwon sedikit tersentak. Namja tampan itu membelai pipi pucat Kyuhyun, terasa dingin. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun-nya itu terasa dingin. Tubuh yang dulu selalu terasa hangat saat dipeluknya itu, sekarang bagaikan boneka es yang indah. Walau senyum samar itu tersungging di bibirnya, namun air matanya tetap menetes. Bagaimana Kyuhyun yang dulunya sangat usil dan hangat, menjadi diam dan dingin seperti sekarang.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Apakah masih bisa disebut sahabat jika telah membuat sahabatnya terluka begitu parah?"

"Si–"

"Apakah masih bisa disebut sahabat jika telah merenggut kehidupan sahabatnya sendiri, Leeteuk Hyung?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalian ada masalah?"

Leeteuk hanya menatap dongsaengnya yang kini terlihat rapuh itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedang namja tampan di depannya hanya mengusap-usap punggung tangan di genggamannya dengan lembut, seakan takut kulit porselen itu akan sobek jika terlalu keras.

"Jung Yonghwa adalah ayah dari Jung Yunho."

Leeteuk terperanjat. Ia tahu benar siapa Jung Yonghwa. Siwon sudah menganggap dokter muda itu sebagai Hyung-nya sendiri. Mereka sudah kenal sejak di bangku sekolah. Tidak jarang Siwon bercerita tentang keluh-kesahnya kepada Leeteuk. Terlebih saat peristiwa besar 2 tahun lalu. Dokter muda itu tahu semua penyebab dan kronologinya dari mulut Siwon sendiri. Maka dari itu, Leeteuk memilih sebagai dokter penanggung jawab Kyuhyun, demi Siwon.

"Apa hubungannya, Siwon-ah?! Apapun yang ada di pikiranmu, jangan pernah kau mengikutinya!"

Dokter muda itu tahu benar apa yang ada dipikiran dongsaeng tampannya itu.

Siwon melepas genggaman tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Setelah meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang, namja tampan itu bangkit. Menatap iris kelam yang ditutupi kacamata di depannya dengan tajam.

"Mereka semua harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan, Hyung!" ucap Siwon tegas namun dengan intonasi pelan.

"Jung Yonghwa sudah tertembak mati saat itu juga. Jangan melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah, Choi Siwon. Jung Yunho itu bukan Jung Yonghwa yang brengsek. Dia mungkin tidak tahu apa-apa."

Leeteuk ikut bangkit, ganti menatap iris kelam di depannya tak kalah tajam. Mata dongsaengnya itu dipenuhi amarah dan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Siwon yang seperti ini perlu dicegah dengan cepat.

"Mereka keluarga tidak ber-perikemanusiaan."

"Kau sudah impas, Siwon. Jangan membuat masalah yang sudah selesai menjadi kembali berantakan." Sahut Leeteuk sambil mencengkeram lengan Siwon dengan keras. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran dongsaengnya itu.

"Mereka semua sama saja. Aku akan membalaskan dendam Kyuhyun-ku, Hyung!"

Air mata senantiasa mengiringi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mengatakan semua ini memang menyakitkan, namun saat ia melihat seperti apa Baby-nya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang itu, membuatnya lupa apa yang namanya belas kasih.

"Bukan Kyuhyun yang dendam, Siwon. Itu dendammu! Lupakanlah! Semuanya sudah terbayar!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN SELURUH KELUARGA JUNG, SEPERTI MEREKA MENG–"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~

Kalimat keras itu terputus saat suara dengingan keras itu terdengar. Dua namja yang sejak tadi berdebat itu terlonjak. Mata mereka melebar saat elektrokardiograf di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun menunjukkan garis lurus tunggal.

"Baby?"

Dengan sigap, Leeteuk melesat kearah ranjang dan menempelkan stetoskopnya ke dada Kyuhyun yang masih tidak bergerak. Sedangkan Siwon, namja tampan itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Music kehidupannya berhenti dan berganti menjadi suara keras yang mengerikan.

"SUSTER! PANGGIL TIM DOKTER KESINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Hentikan… jangan ubah musikku, Hyung~ kumohon hentikan suara ini~ hiks"

"Siwon-ah! Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini."

_Wonkyu_

Rumah itu terlihat tenang dari luar. Suasana dan cuaca yang mendung membuat rumah sederhana namun cukup luas itu terlihat sedikit mengerikan. Suara isakan tangis sesekali terdengar dari dalam membuat rumah rindang berdinding kayu itu seakan berhantu.

"Mengapa Eomma tidak pernah mengatakannya sejak awal?!"

"Yunho-ah. Tenangkan dirimu~"

"Hiks. Eomma tidak mau mengganggu kuliahmu di Jerman saat itu. Hiks."

Jung Yunho hanya mengerang frustasi mendengar jawaban ibunya. Mata musang itu sudah basah, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini.

Tan Hankyung disamping Yunho hanya mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Yesung dan Lee Donghae juga ada disana, disamping sahabatnya yang kini sedang shock dan terguncang menerima kenyataan menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba hadir di hidupnya yang sudah bangkit.

"Dia hampir membunuh seseorang, Eomma. Dia telah membuat seseorang yang telah merubah hidupku terluka saat ini! Sahabatku membenciku saat ini gara-gara perbuatan Abeoji, Eomma~"

Kata-kata itu terdengar pilu dan menyayat. Air mata terus saja mengalir dari kedua mata setajam musang itu. Tidak hanya Yunho, semua sahabatnya juga menagis dalam diam. Hati mereka sakit merasakan persahabatan mereka yang sedang diuji saat ini.

"Yonghwa terlalu terobsesi dengan bisnis dan uang. Bahkan Eomma sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya saat itu. Ayahmu menghambur-hamburkan uangnya hanya untuk berjudi dan wanita setelah bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Eomma menyadari bahwa ia sedang dimanfaatkan. Saat perusahaan mulai kacau karena terlalu banyak hutang, Bank menyatakan bahwa Jung Corp pailit. Saat itu Choi Corp membeli semua saham perusahaan kita dan mulai membangun ulang perusahaan kita yang sudah hancur. Namun Yonghwa tetap menginginkan dirinya menjadi pemilik utama Jung Corp, dan peristiwa itu terjadi. Mianhae, anakku~"

Yeoja yang sudah sedikit tua itu tersedu sambil berlutut di depan putranya yang masih duduk diatas sofa. Donghae, Yesung dan Hankyung ikut turun dan berusaha membujuk agar ibu sahabatnya itu mau bangkit dari posisinya.

Grep

"Eomma tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini semua salah Abeoji. Aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya, Eomma. Akan kulakukan apapun agar Siwon mau memaafkan keluarga kita. Akan kulakukan apapun agar sahabat yang telah mengajarkan segalanya padaku tentang tidak mudah menyerah bisa memaafkanku. Aku berjanji, Eomma."

Yunho menyusul Eomma-nya yang berlutut di lantai lalu memeluknya erat. Pasangan ibu dan putranya itu menangis bersama. Begitu pula tiga namja yang lain. Mereka juga berjanji dalam hati mereka, persahabatan ini tidak akan berakhir hanya karena masalah kecil yang disebut dendam.

_Wonkyu_

"_**Baby! Gwaenchana?"**_

"_**Ne, Hyung. Ini hanya tergores."**_

"_**Aish! Awas saja kalau bertemu namja itu lagi, akan kuhancurkan sepedanya itu."**_

"_**Ini tidak apa-apa, Hyung! Aku tidak suka kata-katamu barusan!"**_

"_**Eh? Kau tidak mau aku membalas namja yang sudah menyerempetmu, Baby?"**_

"_**Tadi dia juga terjatuh, Hyung. Ini sudah impas!"**_

"_**Tapi dia tidak terluka sama sekali, Baby! Sedangkan kau terluka seperti ini~"**_

"_**Dengarkan aku, Hyung! Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat dendam di matamu!"**_

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN, BABY?!"

Choi Siwon berteriak keras kepada halaman luas di depannya. Air matanya tidak juga berhenti sejak ia keluar dari ruangan 1013 se-jam yang lalu.

Taman gantung di lantai 7 rumah sakit Woorideul Spine Seoul itu sepi. Hari masih pagi, belum banyak pasien dan pengunjung yang mengunjungi taman indah di rumah sakit elit itu. Awan gelap menggantung di atas. Seoul dilanda hujan deras, akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa langit seakan lebih cengeng dari biasanya. Curah hujan di ibukota Korea Selatan itu meningkat tak wajar beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"_**Mulai hari ini Hyung akan mengantar-jemputmu ke kampus, Baby."**_

"_**Eh? Wae, Hyung?"**_

"_**Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini, Baby. Hujan terus mengguyur Seoul. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit."**_

"_**Kau tahu filosofi mengapa hujan terus turun di suatu tempat tanpa henti, Hyung?"**_

"_**Apa, Baby?"**_

"_**Konon hujan merupakan penanda keasalahan seorang manusia. Hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai manusia itu menyadari kesalahannya, Hyung."**_

"Apa semua yang kulakukan salah, Baby? APA KESALAHANKU?!"

Namja itu jatuh berlutut. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badan dan beban pikiran yang dipikulnya seorang diri. Pantaskah ia menyerah sekarang? Semua orang yang ia yakin akan meringankan bebannya pergi entah kemana. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk terus bertahan, kini dalam masa kritis di dalam sana. Apa lagi yang perlu dipertahankan?

"Mengapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku, Tuhan? Ambil saja aku jika Kau mau."

Suara lirih itu bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang semakin tertutup. Choi Siwon sudah lelah.

"_**Kyuhyun mengalami masa kritis saat ini. Kita kehilangan detak jantungnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau harus tegar, Siwon-ah~ Jangan bertindak gegabah. Dengarkan kata hatimu, bukan emosimu! Bantu Kyuhyun yang sedang melawan kematian saat ini. Kau harus semangat, agar Kyuhyun juga bisa semangat melawan masa kritisnya."**_

"Oppa? Oppa! Oppaaa~"

Tubuh Siwon terguncang kecil saat tangan mungil itu mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Iris kelamnya terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirang, mata lebar dan bibir merahnya. Sebuah Boneka Barbie.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat tubuh kekarnya berhasil duduk dan bersandar di sebuah pohon. Boneka Barbie yang tadi dilihatnya itu dipegang oleh seorang gadis kecil. Tubuh mungil itu terbalut piyama putih lembut. Tangan kirinya memeluk Barbie, dan tangan kanannya memegang beberapa kertas dan crayon. Senyuman lebar terulir di wajahnya yang lucu.

"Nu-nuguya?"

Ucap Siwon terbata. Suaranya terasa serak dan tenggorokannya kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan menangis. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Atau pingsan?

"Kenapa Oppa susah sekali dibangunkan? Ayo temani aku menggambar, Oppa~"

Siwon hanya mengamati gadis kecil dihadapannya ini dengan raut bingung. Langit diatasnya masih mendung. Taman itu juga masih sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Gadis kecil itu duduk disampingnya dan mulai mengeluarkan kertas gambar beserta crayon. Jemari mungil itu mulai menggores kertas putih itu perlahan. Mata kecil itu terlihat serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan coretan crayon yang mulai membentuk sebuah gambar itu. Sebuah bebek. Satu, dua, tiga, dan akhirnya lima ekor bebek berhasil digambar gadis kecil itu.

"Mengapa kau menggambar bebek?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk gambar di pangkuan gadis kecil itu.

"Ini burung, Oppa! Bukan bebek!"

Gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sedang Siwon hanya terkekeh ringan di samping gadis itu. Untuk sejenak, ia melupakan semua masalah yang membebani pikirannya, untuk sejenak saja.

"Mana ada burung memiliki paruh sebesar itu, adik manis. Dan lihatlah, kakinya besar sekali. Itu lebih cocok disebut bebek."

Gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng keras sambil mengambil beberapa crayon lagi. Tangannya mulai menggambar beberapa hal lagi. Terlihat seperi awan, petir, dan laut.

"Paruh besar ini yang akan melindungi burung dari binatang lain yang mengganggunya, walau Singa sekalipun. Karena burung adalah binatang bebas, Oppa. Ada banyak hal yang menunggunya di depan. Kalau kaki yang besar ini berguna untuk memantapkan langkah dan membantu burung agar tidak mudah terjatuh."

Siwon terdiam, entah mengapa kalimat lugu itu terdengar sangat mengena. Iris kelamnya menatap gadis kecil disampingnya yang masih saja menggambar dengan asyik. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Siwon.

"_**Hahaha. Lihatlah ini, Baby. Gambar ini konyol sekali~"**_

"_**Yak! Hyung! Kau jangan sembarangan mengejek gambar anak kecil!"**_

"_**Tapi ini aneh sekali, Baby~"**_

"_**Anak-anak menuangkan segalanya dalam gambar, Hyung. Baik itu harapan, cita-cita, atau sebuah pesan pembelajaran kepada kita yang sudah dewasa."**_

"Nah! Sudah selesai~ Ini cerita tentang 5 burung yang bersahabat!"

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat suara melengking itu menyapa pendengarannya. Gadis kecil disampingnya itu mengacung-acungkan kertas yang sudah dipenuhi gambaran warna-warni itu ke udara. Mata kecilnya berbinar senang.

"Oppa~, mau kuceritakan kisah 5 burung yang bersahabat?"

"Err… tentu!"

Siwon menegakkan posisi duduknya saat gadis kecil itu mendudukkan diri di pangkuannya. Tangan mungil itu mulai menunjuk gambar di pangkuannya.

"Suatu ketika ada 5 burung yang bersahabat. Mereka bersahabat karena memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama memiliki paruh dan kaki yang besar~"

"Hahaha. Kesamaan macam apa itu?"

"Dengarkan saja, Oppa!" gadis kecil di pangkuannya itu merajuk, membuat Siwon menghentikan tawa gelinya.

"Oke. Lanjutkan."

"Kelima burung itu akan menuju ke selatan bersama-sama untuk menemui pasangannya dan bertelur. Mereka berangkat bersama-sama. Namun di tengah perjalanan salah satu burung tersambar petir. Duar! Burung itu jatuh, namun burung yang lain menangkapnya. Perjalanan panjang itu dilalui mereka dengan penuh perjuangan–"

"Hei, kenapa burung yang ini kakinya cuma satu?" sela Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Emm, itu karena ayah burung itu memotongnya saat akan berangkat~. Ayahnya tidak memperbolehkan burung itu pergi ke selatan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi burung itu tetap berangkat, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk membantu sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Lalu kenapa ada gambar api di burung yang ini?"

"Burung itu sedang marah, Oppa~" sahut Gadis itu. "Dalam persahabatan ada banyak hal. Persahabatan mereka juga seperti itu. Diwarnai berbagai pengalaman suka dan duka, dihibur-disakiti, diperhatikan-dikecewakan, didengar-diabaikan, dibantu-ditolak, namun semua itu tidak pernah sengaja dilakukan dengan tujuan kebencian."

Tes

Air mata yang sempat berhenti mengalir itu kini mengalir lagi. Entah mengapa kisah 5 sahabat burung itu terdengar seperti kisahnya. Siwon teringat kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Merekalah yang biasanya membuatnya tertawa melupakan sejenak beban hidup yang selama ini ditanggungnya sendiri. Namja itu menangis dalam diam.

"Kelima burung itu memiliki persahabatan lima jari. Tiap burung adalah wakil dari tiap-tiap jari. Ada jempol yang sebagai pengontrol semua jari, ada telunjuk yang merupakan penunjuk arah, ada jari tengah merupakan sumber kebijakan–walau paling tinggi, namun jari tengah akan mensejajarkan diri dengan yang lain saat memegang sesuatu–, ada jari manis yang menjadi teladan–itu mengapa cincin selalu diletakkan di jari manis–, dan ada kelingking–walau paling kecil dan lemah, namun tanpa kelingking, persahabatan tidak mungkin terjalin, karena tautan dua kelingking merupakan symbol sebuah persahabatan. Walau kelima jari memiliki peran masing-masing, mereka tetap bersama, saling membantu, saling bersatu untuk mengangkat beban seberat apapun. Persahabatan seharusnya seperti itu. Tidak mempermasalahkan posisi, derajat ataupun masalah lain. Karena akan terasa sakit jika kehilangan sahabat walau hanya seorang seperti kehilangan jari tangan. TAMAT~"

Siwon membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa batas. Hatinya tersentuh mendengar cerita yang entah benar atau tidaknya itu. Namun ia tak peduli, cerita itu mengajarkannya suatu hal. Persahabatan sejati selalu mempunyai banyak cobaan. Seperti persahabatannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian di makam, Siwon menginginkan sahabat-sahabatnya berada disini.

"Siwon-ah? Kau disini rupanya! Kami mencarimu kemana-mana~"

"Yesung Hyung?!"

Sesosok namja berkepala besar berdiri tak jauh darinya. Disampingnya berdiri namja berwajah oriental dan namja berwajah ikan. Ketiga namja itu memandangnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Gambar apa yang kau pegang itu?" ucap Donghae sambil menunjuk gambar di pangkuan Siwon.

Siwon terperanjat. Dipangkuannya kini tergeletak sebuah gambar warna-warni. Gadis kecil yang tadi duduk dipangkuannya tidak ada.

"Ta-tadi ada se-seorang gadis kecil–"

"Gadis kecil?" Hankyung menyela tiba-tiba dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kau hanya sendiri dari tadi. Kami memperhatikanmu dari sana!"

"Ja-jangan-jangan gadis yang dimaksud Siwon adalah hantu penunggu taman ini~ Hiii~"

"Oh! Lihat, gadis itu sedang memeluk kakimu, Donghae-ah!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Pletak pletak

"Yesung-ah! Donghae-ah! Sekali lagi kalian membuat onar, kalian berdua yang akan kuubah menjadi hantu penunggu rumah sakit ini!"

Hankyung yang sudah jengah melihat kelakuan duo pembuat onar itu, segera melayangkan jitakannya ke kepala masing-masing sahabat berisiknya itu. Yesung dan Donghae langsung terdiam sambil mengaduh pelan, sedangakan Siwon hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namja tampan itu tertawa keras dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya. Siwon tertawa sekaligus menangis.

Grep

Hankyung memeluk sahabatnya yang masih terbahak itu dengan erat. Namja berdarah Cina itu menepuk punggung tegap itu dengan keras, membantu sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu untuk melepaskan semua bebannya. Yesung dan Donghae hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya yang masih dalam dekapan Hankyung itu dengan lembut, mencoba memberinya ketenangan.

"Jangan sembunyikan tangismu, Choi Siwon. Menagislah sepuasmu jika itu bisa menghilangkan semua bebanmu. Menangislah sepuasmu disini. Kami ada untukmu berbagi kesedihan."

"_**Sudahlah, Hyung. Jangan bersedih lagi~ Kau pasti dapat memenangkan tender itu di lain waktu."**_

"_**Gomawo, Baby. Aku hanya sedih karena sahabatku tidak berusaha menghiburku saat aku kalah. Mereka hanya dekat saat aku berhasil."**_

"_**Kalau seperti itu, mereka hanya temanmu, Hyung. Bukan sahabat."**_

"_**Eh? Wae, Baby? Tapi kami sangat dekat."**_

"_**Sahabat adalah mereka yang tak selalu ada ketika kau tengah bahagia, Hyung. Tapi sahabat selalu ada untukmu saat kau tengah terluka."**_

Suara tawa itu semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi isakan. Isakan kecil itu semakin lama semakin keras dan akhirnya berubah menjadi tangis. Bahu kokoh itu berguncang hebat. Berusaha menumpahkan semua beban yang membuatnya berat tiada tara. Ketiga namja yang lain juga menangis, tangan mereka tak henti-hentinya mengusap bahu dan punggung Siwon yang masih berguncang hebat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon melepas pelukannya. Saat iris kelamnya bertemu dengan mata sipit Hankyung, namja cina itu tersenyum lembut. Yesung dan Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama saat iris kelam yang terlihat redup itu memandangnya. Mata yang sudah membengkak itu mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada disana.

Hankyung tersenyum simpul. Ditepuknya bahu Siwon pelan.

"Mencari seseorang?" tanya Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Yunho masih berada di ruangan Jungsoo Uisa. Leeteuk Hyung bilang ia perlu bicara dengan Yunho empat mata."

"Sebentar lagi Yunho pasti menyusul." Sahut Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

Siwon hanya diam. Dirinya masih bingung reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkannya nanti. Rasa marah dan dendam itu masih ada. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar di belakang tubuh Siwon. Langkah ringan itu membuat ketiga namja dihadapan Siwon tersenyum lembut. Tanpa menolehpun, Siwon tahu betul siapa yang datang.

"Siwon-ah~"

Kalimat lemah dan mata musang yang bersinar sayu itu yang pertama kali dilihat Siwon saat tubuhnya berbalik. Namja di depannya itu terlihat sama berantakannya dengan dirinya.

Jung Yunho memberanikan diri menatap tajam iris kelam didepannya. Mencari sinar terang disana, namun yang ditemukannya hanya kegelapan. Mata sahabat yang mengajarkannya arti sebuah kehidupan itu bersinar dingin dan gelap. Hatinya terasa tercabik.

Bruk

"Siwon-ah, aku berdiri di hadapanmu bukan untuk meminta maaf. Aku berdiri sekarang untuk memohon pengampunanmu. Atas nama ayah dan seluruh keluargaku, aku ingin kau memaafkan kami. Memang mustahil untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ayahku padamu, tapi aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahannya padamu."

Yunho berlutut dan bersujud dalam di depan Siwon yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Mata sekelam malam Siwon masih menatap dingin namja di depannya. Namja itu memohon pengampunan pada sahabatnya.

Angin dingin itu berhembus. Sangat dingin dan menusuk kulit, seakan mendukung suasana hening di taman gantung indah itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya.

"_**Baby~ Maafkan Hyung, ne? Hyung tidak sengaja menginjak PSPmu."**_

"_**Jangan berlutut dihadapanku seperti itu, Hyung!"**_

"_**Aku tidak akan berdiri sebelum kau mengampuniku, Baby."**_

"_**Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengampunimu, Hyung?"**_

"_**Aku akan membelikanmu PSP baru, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Aku mengubah hal sudah berlalu, kan?"**_

"_**Pengampunan tidak mengubah masa lalu, Hyung. Tapi memperluas masa depan."**_

Bruk

Bruk

Bruk

"Kami juga mewakili keluarga Yunho untuk meminta pengampunan padamu, Siwon-ah. Kami mohon, maafkanlah mereka."

"Kita semua adalah manusia, Siwon-ah. Manusia adalah tempat segala jenis kesalahan dan kekurangan."

"Tuhan mengampuni walau kita tidak pantas, Siwon-ah. Kerena itu kita harus mengampuni orang lain, terlepas mereka pantas atau tidak."

Hankyung, Yesung, dan Donghae ikut berlutut di hadapan Siwon. Keempat sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah basah. Siwon balas menatap mereka dengan mata berlinang air mata. Hatinya sakit menatap sahabat-sahabatnya berlutut seperti ini.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun agar aku memaafkanmu, Jung Yunho?"

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun. Apapun." Sahut Yunho dengan tegas setelah pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. "Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku juga."

Tap tap tap

Siwon melangkah melewati keempat sahabatnya yang masih berlutut itu. Langkah terhenti saat kakinya menabrak pagar pembatas balkon taman yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lantai dasar jauh dibawah sana.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menemaniku terjun kebawah, Jung Yunho."

Keempat namja itu sontak berdiri dan berlari menuju Siwon yang kini sudah menaiki pagar pembatas balkon itu.

"Siwon! Jangan berbuat hal gila!" seru Donghae sambil menarik lengan Siwon, namun Siwon menepis tarikan itu dengan kasar.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ini sudah mencapai batasnya."

"CHOI SIWON! SADARLAH! INGAT KATA-KATAMU DULU! KYUHYUN MASIH MENUNGGUMU! KAU TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN INI!" kali ini Hankyung yang berteriak.

"KYUHYUN-KU SEDANG KRITIS DI DALAM SANA, HYUNG! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN JIKA DIA PERGI?!"

"Jangan seperti ini, Siwon-ah! Kau sedang dikendalikan emosi sekarang!" suara Yesung yang kali ini terdengar.

"Ayo, Jung Yunho. Kau tidak mau menemaniku terjun, huh?!" seru Siwon saat menyadari Yunho masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Mata musang itu menatapnya sendu.

Tap tap

Selangkah demi selangkah, Yunho berjalan mundur menjauhi keempat sahabatnya. Tubuh tegap itu gemetar. Gumaman tak jelas keluar dari bibirnya yang juga bergetar.

"Yunho-ah?" Hankyung menatap tak percaya kepada Yunho yang bergerak semakin menjauhi mereka.

"Kau tidak berani?! Kau tidak mau menemaniku jatuh, Jung Yunho? Kau tidak mau aku memaafkanmu?" kali ini Siwon benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah Yunho. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanya.

Yunho hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tetap berjalan mundur. Mata musang itu basah. Langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menabrak pegangan tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah keempat sahabatnya di depan. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan namja musang itu melesat menuruni tangga dengan cepat, meninggalkan keempat sahabat yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia tidak mau menemaniku, Hyung." Lirih Siwon sambil mencengkeram pagar pembatas didepannya dengan erat. "Dia tid–"

"CHOI SIWON! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU MEMAAFKANKU ATAU TIDAK! TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMA PERMINTAANMU UNTUK TERJUN BERSAMAMU–"

Keempat namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Disana. Tepat satu lantai dibawah mereka. Di balkon lantai 6 rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan itu, nampak Yunho yang merentangkan tangannya sambil berteriak kearah mereka. Nafasnya tersengal dan mata musangnya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"–SILAHKAN KAU TERJUN SESUKAMU, SIWON-AH. AKU TIDAK AKAN IKUT! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU DARI SINI. AGAR KAU TIDAK JATUH."

Siwon tertegun. Makna kata sahabat itu seakan baru saja ditiupkan ke telinganya keras-keras. Untuk sesaat ia mengira Yunho ketakutan saat ia mengajaknya bertemu kematian, tapi sekarang, Yunho–sahabatnya–kini berada di bawah untuk menangkapnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya sedetik lalu? orang yang merentangkan tangan dengan berlinang air mata dibawahnya itu adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat sejatinya.

"Aku akan menangkapmu dari sini, Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh dan menyerah begitu saja pada kematian. Masih ada Kyuhyun dan kami para sahabatmu yang masih ingin melihatmu berjuang menggapai cinta sejati. Terserah kau mau membenciku selamanya, aku rela. Asal jangan menyerah sekarang. Jika dulu kau yang memaksaku, kali ini kau yang kan memaksamu untuk tidak tergoda dan menyerah pada kematian. Aku ingin kau mengingat tentang cinta sejati. Cinta sederhana yang ingin kau capai. Bagaimana kami bisa mencapai cinta sejati jika penuntun kami tidak ada? Pikirkan tentang Kyuhyun. Pikirkan perjuangannya melawan kematian. Pikirkan bagaimana musik indahmu mengalun setiap harinya. Bagaimana perasaanya saat ia bagun suatu saat nanti dan tidak menemukanmu? Masa depanmu masih panjang. Kau ber-hak bahagia, Siwon-ah~ kau pantas untuk bahagia~"

Ucapan itu diiringi air mata dan didengarkan dengan air mata pula. Kelima sahabat itu menangis keras. Inikah persahabatan yang sejati itu?

Sret

Dengan cepat Siwon berbalik dan berlari cepat menuju tangga. Ketiga sahabatanya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menuju sahabat mereka di lantai dibawah mereka.

Grep

"Kau bodoh, Hyung! KAU BODOH, JUNG YUNHO! Tapi orang bodoh ini sahabatku~ Mana mungkin aku membecimu, Hyung~"

Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Siwon bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang memeluk erat tubuh Yunho. Kedua sahabat itu menangis keras dengan saling berpelukan erat. Tiga sahabatnya yang lain hanya menyaksikan dengan tersedu.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah~ maafkan semua kesalahan ayahku. Aku akan membaya–"

"Tidak, Yunho Hyung~ Bukan kau yang salah. Berhentilah meminta maaf! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena telah tergoda untuk membencimu. Maaf karena telah menodai persahabatan ini~ Maafkan sahabatmu yang hina karena telah menuruti emosi ini~ Maaf atas segala kesalahanku~"

Donghae, Yesung dan Hankyung yang sudah tidak tahan, segera berhambur memeluk dua sahabatnya yang saling meminta maaf itu. Mereka lega, persahabatan mereka masih utuh setelah diterjang ombak besar. Persahabatan itu malah semakin kuat.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kita mulai dari awal." Hankyung memeluk sahabat sekaligus dongsaengdeul-nya itu dengan erat.

Mereka mengangguk bersama. Tetap berpelukan erat, hingga mengabaikan sinar matahari yang bersinar untuk pertama kalinya selama beberpa hari terakhir yang terus dilanda awan mendung. Sinar hangat yang seakan menyapa mereka itu menerangi pagi yang dingin itu. Benang emas tak terlihat mengikat erat kelima sahabat itu. Benang emas yang tidak akan pernah terputus oleh tajamnya pisau kehidupan yang setiap saat bisa menyerangnya.

"Siwon-ah, sebenarnya aku membawa satu pesan dari Leeteuk Hyung." Ucap Yunho yang masih terjepit diantara pelukan keempat sahabatnya.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Kyuhyun telah melewati masa kritisnya."

"BENARKAH?! PUJI TUHAN." Seru Siwon dengan mata berbinar sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun usahanya digagalkan oleh suara Yesung.

"Tetap berpelukan! Aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap namja berkepala besar itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa lagi, Yesung-ah?" sahut Hankyung penasaran.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf kepada Donghae." Lanjut Yesung sambil menatap Donghae yang ia peluk di depannya. Namja ikan itu balas menatapnya bingung.

"Sebenarnya kita sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kamar mayat."

Hening

Hana… dul… set…

"HUUWWAAAAAA! BAWA AKU PERGI DARI SINI!

Kita semua tahu itu suara siapa.

"_**Baby, apa warna cinta menurutmu?"**_

"_**Putih, Hyung."**_

"_**Mengapa kau memilih putih, Baby?"**_

"_**Karena putih adalah gabungan dari 16 juta warna lainnya. Itulah yang membuat Cinta begitu indah dan berwarna, Hyung."**_

"_**Kau hebat, Baby. Sekarang apa warna untuk Persahabatan?"**_

"_**Menurutmu, Hyung?"**_

"_**Putih juga?"**_

"_**Tidak, Hyung. Persahabatan itu transparan. Persahabatan tidak memiliki warna."**_

"_**Eh? Kenapa seperti itu, Baby?"**_

"_**Karena warna dapat pudar suatu saat nanti. Tapi persahabatan tak berwarna, membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir waktu karena tidak akan bisa pudar."**_

.

Persahabatan para malaikat itu indah. Sesuatu yang transparan itu membuat mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka untuk terus terbang jauh. Walau jatuh beberapa kali, sayap-sayap tak terlihat yang pernah patah itu tetap terbang. Sayap putih itu tidak akan berhenti terbang, karena persahabatan sejati menjadi kekuatannya. Kekuatan transparan yang akan bertahan hingga akhir masa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang. Saya tidak tahan melihat persahabatan mereka ternoda, maka saya menyelesaikannya sekalian di chapter ini^^. Chapter depan mungkin akan membahas masalah tiap pair dan keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin melemah :'(**

**Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, readers^^**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey langit, kenapa kau berwarna gelap? Kenapa kau tidak seindah hari kemarin? Apakah hatimu sedang bersedih hingga kau menyembunyikan bintang-bintang dengan kegelapan itu? Ayo katakanlah padaku~"

Malam itu cuaca mendung. Lembaran canvas hitam bertabur bintang yang biasanya tergelar di atas kota Seoul kini berganti gelap total. Cuaca mendung membuat beberapa malam belakangan menjadi tidak berbintang.

Ayunan itu bergoyang pelan saat tubuh yang duduk diatasnya berayun. Angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan helaian daun maple yang sudah kecoklatan, mengalirkan sebuah pesan cinta kepada setiap insan disekitarnya. Sebuah jungkat-jungkit kosong disisi ayunan itu hanya berderak saat angin-angin menambah massa udara di kedua sisinya. Bahkan papan seluncur disana sudah dipenuhi guguran daun maple. Taman bermain itu sunyi.

"Baby~ sudah saatnya kita pulang. Disini mulai dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit, sayang~"

Choi Siwon memasangkan sebuah mantel putih di bahu namja manis yang sejak tadi berayun-ayun di salah satu ayunan taman bermain di pinggir sungai Han itu. Senyum dan lesung pipi bertengger di bibirnya saat jemari lentik pucat itu menggenggam tangannya yang masih berada di bahu rapuh itu.

"Yah~ padahal aku mau menunggu bintang-bintang muncul lagi, Hyung. Bukankah Hyung suka menghitung bintang?"

"Choi Kyuhyun-ku yang manis, lebih baik langit itu tidak berbintang selamanya daripada aku harus melihatmu sakit karena angin dingin ini~"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat lagi-lagi Hyung yang sangat dicintainya itu mengubah nama marganya dengan seenaknya. Namun dibalik itu semua hatinya menghangat saat tahu bahwa Siwon lebih mengkhawatirkannya daripada menyaksikan hal kesukaannya. Dengan sedikit enggan, namja manis itu berdiri dari ayunan yang dari tadi didudukinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih cemberut itu. Pipi gemuk itu sedikit memerah karena udara dingin. Dengan lembut dipakaikannya mantel putih itu di tubuh ramping Kyuhyun.

"Kajja. Kita bisa melihat bintang melalui teleskop di rumah setelah ini, Baby."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon sambil tersenyum. Saat jemari lentik itu berhasil digenggamnya, Siwon sedikit menarik tangan pucat itu untuk berjalan menuju Audi-nya yang terparkir di tepi taman.

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar, Hyung! Ada yang tertinggal!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon lalu melesat menuju ayunan yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Namja manis itu membungkuk dan menyingkirkan beberapa rumput yang menghalangi jemarinya yang meraba-raba permukaan tanah dihadapannya itu. Iris caramel itu terlihat fokus menjelajah hamparan tanah di depannya. Uap putih keluar dari hidungnya yang mulai memerah karena udara dingin.

Tap tap

"Apa yang kau cari, Baby?" tanya Siwon saat dirinya ikut berjongkok di samping kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di samping ayunan itu.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng cepat dengan mata yang masih fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian iris caramel indah itu berbinar saat jemarinya merasakan tekstur benda yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Nah, ini dia~ seorang anak kecil memberikan semua ini kepadaku tadi, Hyung."

Siwon meraih benda kecil di tangan Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar saat namja tampan di depannya menatapnya bingung.

"Kulit kerang? Untuk apa kulit-kulit kerang ini, Baby?"

Siwon mengamati empat kulit kerang yang kini ada di telapak tangannya. Empat benda kecil itu berwarna putih bersih dengan tekstur yang bergerigi di permukaannya. Kentara sekali kalau benda di genggamannya itu kulit kerang asli.

"Anak kecil itu bilang kalau kulit kerang ini diberikan kepada seseorang, maka orang yang menerimanya akan menjadi sekuat kulit kerang ini, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil salah satu kulit kerang dan mengenggamnya sebentar.

Siwon tersenyum sambil membelai pipi gemuk yang memerah itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun-nya ini memang polos. Kekasih manisnya itu dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang yang besar tanpa tersentuh hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Walau sepolos apapun, belahan jiwanya itu menyimpan sebuah kekuatan besar. Kekuatan yang dapat dilihat dari sinar matanya yang indah. Dalam sinar mata menyilaukan itu tersimpan kekayaan batin yang melimpah.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau malah melamun!"

Lamunan Siwon buyar saat suara gerutuan itu menyapa pendengarannya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengacak surai ikal kecoklatan itu perlahan. Namun perhatiannya kembali teralih saat jemari lentik itu menarik telapak tangannya yang masih menggenggam tiga kulit kerang lainnya. Kyuhyun kemudian menaruh satu kulit kerang yang tadi dipegangnya ke telapak besar Siwon, lalu menggenggamnya bersama telapak tangan kecilnya sendiri.

"Semua kulit kerang ini untukmu, Hyung. Simpanlah agar kau selalu kuat menghadapi semuanya seperti kulit kerang itu."

Siwon hanya menatap telapak tangannya yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bingung. Iris kelam itu kemudian beralih ke iris caramel di hadapannya.

"Kenapa semuanya untukku, Baby? Bagaimana jika kita bagi rata?"

"Ani, Hyung. Kau lebih memerlukannya daripada aku. Banyak hal yang menantimu di depan, Hyung."

"Baby? Kau menangis?"

Siwon terkejut saat iris caramel di depannya itu berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun mulai mengusap matanya dengan kasar saat butir-butir bening itu mulai jatuh.

"Ahh! Pasti efek angin dingin ini, mataku sampai berair seperti ini hahaha."

Grep

Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa lagi saat tangannya berhasil mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung ringkih itu dengan halus.

"Hyung, berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menghitung bintang-bintang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menengadahkan kepala menatap iris kelam Siwon.

"Baby, ada apa denganmu? Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan pergi jauh?" tanya Siwon sambil mengecup sekilas bibir pink di hadapannya.

"Siapa bilang?! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Hyung? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang sedikit maju berlagak kesal.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa gemas. "Iya, Baby. Hyung percaya kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya deru angin dan gemerisik daun yang berguguran. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja tampan itu tidak menyadari bahwa kekasih manisnya itu kini berlinang air mata.

'Kau harus kuat saat aku tidak lagi ada disampingmu, Hyung. Karena aku merasa akan pergi jauh sebentar lagi.'

Suara hati itu hanya berlalu diterbangkan angin musim gugur yang dingin.

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 6: BY THE NAME OF LOVE**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

Gelap

Hamparan langit malam itu hitam sempurna. Titik-titik putih berkilauan yang biasanya bertaburan disana, kini tidak ada. Hanya menyisakan hitam pekat yang menyelimuti malam sunyi itu.

"Tuhan, perlihatkan bintang-bintangmu agar aku bisa menghitungnya malam ini. Aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk selalu menghitung bintang-bintangMu."

Choi Siwon membuka matanya saat kalimatnya selesai. Kegelapan yang pertama kali terlihat di iris kelamnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Jemari panjang itu bergetar menahan dingin dan sesak di dadanya.

Menghitung bintang adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya itu menyuruhnya berjanji untuk selalu menghitung bintang sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Permintaan yang diucapkan tepat satu hari sebelum peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kini tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat di langit malam. Apa yang bisa dihitungnya? Kehampaan?

"_**Argh! Aku menyerah, Baby. Bintang-bintang itu terlalu membingungkan untuk dihitung~"**_

"_**Kau payah, Hyung. Bukan begitu cara menghitung bintang."**_

"_**Bagaimana kalau begitu?"**_

"_**Tunjuk satu bintang dan biarkan sinarnya terserap ke mata, lalu ikuti kemana sinar itu menuntunmu ke bintang berikutnya, Hyung."**_

"_**Bagaimana bisa sinar bintang menuntun kita seperti itu, Baby?"**_

"_**Bukan sinar bintang yang menuntun, tapi hatimu yang percaya pada sinar itu. Membuatnya seakan menuntunmu, Hyung."**_

Perlahan, diarahkannya telunjuknya ke hamparan langit hitam di atasnya. Kegelapan itu masih hitam sempurna. Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba membuat hatinya percaya, namun yang dirasakannya hanya kehampaan dan kosong. Dan saat matanya terbuka, bukan bintang yang dilihatnya, namun sebuah wajah rupawan yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sosok itu menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi menggembung. Iris caramel itu bersinar indah walau sedikit memicing. Kulit tubuhnya yang pucat sedikit bersinar kontras dengan piyama putih yang dikenakannya. Sosok disampingnya itu menghela napas keras, berlagak kesal.

Itu Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Ck! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bukan begitu cara menghitung bintang, Hyung~"_

Ini pasti mimpi.

"_Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu sekali lagi, Hyung. Jadi dengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh!"_

Sosok itu kembali bersuara, membuatnya seakan nyata. Siwon hanya menatap sosok indah didepannya dengan sendu dan berlinang air mata. Jemarinya masih menunjuk langit malam diatasnya. Namun tubuhnya sukses tersentak saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di tangan kanannya yang masih menunjuk langit.

"_Tunjuk seperti ini. Lalu tunggulah sampai sinar itu sampai di matamu, Hyung."_

Bukan mengikuti instruksi itu, Siwon malah bertahan menatap wajah manis yang tengah serius berbicara sambil menatap langit dengan mengarahkan lengan miliknya. Walau pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir, ia tidak peduli. Ia berseru pada Tuhan dari dalam hatinya untuk satu permintaan.

'Jika ini benar-benar mimpi, biarkan aku tidak pernah bangun, Tuhan.'

"_Ah! Lihat itu, Hyung. Satu bintang muncul! Ayo kau harus melihat sinarnya~"_

Grep

Siwon meraih sosok yang entah nyata atau semu itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat. Membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tubuh sosok yang sangat dirindukannya setengah mati itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Baby. Kumohon, demi apapun jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Air matanya sudah tidak bisa mengalir dengan pelan. Kini wajah tampan itu basah oleh air mata yang dihasilkannya sendiri. Hatinya yang sudah lama lelah kini merasa hangat dan bahagia, terlebih saat jemari lentik itu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"_Uljima, Hyung. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu mendampingimu. Di sini. Di dalam hatimu."_

Siwon merasakan dada kirinya disentuh jemari-jemari lentik itu saat kalimat sosok dalam pelukannya selesai mengalun. Dengan perlahan, pelukan itu terlepas saat lengan pucat itu mendorong tubuh kekar di depannya. Dua pasang iris itu saling bertemu.

"_Dengarkan aku, Hyung. Tuhan memisahkan kita untuk sementara saja, agar kita bisa belajar tentang kesabaran dan cinta yang sebenarnya."_

Siwon membelai pipi pucat dihadapannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Sosok dalam dekapannya itu juga membelai jemarinya yang masih mengusap pipi miliknya.

"Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan, Baby."

Sosok indah itu tersenyum lagi.

"_Cinta ada untuk bahagia. Ketika cinta menjadi penyebab air mata, itu adalah jalan menuju bahagia, Hyung."_

Siwon menagkup wajah dihadapannya. Memastikannya nyata. Air matanya kembali meleleh saat tidak merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidung mancung itu.

"Apa Tuhan mempermainkan kita, Baby? Mengapa Tuhan menjebak kita dalam permainan kejam ini?"

Jemari-jemari lentik itu kembali merengkuh wajah Siwon. Mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari sana. Denagn perlahan, dikecupnya mata kelam yang terus berair itu sambil sedikit berjinjit menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya.

Siwon menolak terpejam. Ia terlalu takut jika ia menutup mata, sosok yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun itu akn menghilang. Namun mau tidak mau matanya tertutup saat bibir hangat itu menyentuh kelopak matanya. Samar-samar, suara merdu itu mulai mengalun.

_Aku ingin bermimpi selamanya denganmu~_

_Angin bahagia dan langit cerah membutakanku. Melodi indah mengiringi jalan kita~_

_Apakah kau ingat? Kita sama-sama canggung saat pertama kali bertemu~_

_Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk diam-diam selalu mengurusku ketika aku ragu-ragu dan masih muda~_

_Mari berpegangan tangan dan berjalan seperti ini selamanya dan jadikan ini kenangan indah~_

_Kenangan yang tak terlupakan sepanjang masa~_

_Sepanjang tawa dan air mata, hanya kau yang selalu percaya padaku~_

_Namun, kadang-kadang kita bisa jauh satu sama lain~_

_Bahkan saat waktu yang lama berlalu, kau dan aku menjadi sedikit berbeda~_

_Yakinlah bahwa kita masih memiliki mimpi yang sama~_

_Aku ingin bermimpi selamanya denganmu~_

_**(SNSD – Forever, Indonesian Translated)**_

Air mata masih mengalir dari kelopak mata Siwon yang terpejam. Lengannya semakin erat memeluk sosok yang terus bersenandung di depannya. Suara merdu itu membuatnya damai seketika. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun-nya saat dirinya bersedih atau terpuruk.

"_Kita adalah sama. Mimpi kita sama. Mimpi sahabat-sahabatmu disana juga sama, berjuanglah bersama mereka, Hyung. Jangan pernah menyerah, karena aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah. Cinta sejati ada di akhir perjuangan kita semua. Saranghae, Siwon Hyung~"_

Suara itu terdengar semakin jauh bersamaan dengan tubuh sentuhan di tubuh Siwon yang perlahan menghilang. Air mata Siwon semakin deras saat merasakan tubuh yang tadi dipeluknya mulai menjadi kehampaan. Namun matanya tidak kunjung terbuka.

Mungkin Kyuhyun-nya lebih ingin dirinya tidak melihat apa-apa daripada harus menemukan kehampaan. Ini semua semu, Siwon tahu itu. Namun kejadian semu itu membuatnya bahagia. Angin dingin ini membuatnya bahagia walau selalu diiringi air mata. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu selalu mengingatkannya akan suatu pembelajaran untuk tidak menyerah. Hatinya yang lelah berdetak sekali lagi. Hatinya yang lemah telah menemukan cahaya lagi.

Dan saat iris kelamnya terbuka, sebuah rangkaian titik-tik kemilau di lembaran canvas hitam malam menyambutnya. Sebuah konstelasi bintang di langit selatan berbentuk salib. Sosok yang tadi bernyanyi untuknya tidak ada, digantikan sebuah rasi bintang Crux. Perlambang cinta dan harapan.

"_**Baby, menurutmu mengapa Cinta selalu diwaenai bahagia dan kesedihan ssekaligus?"**_

"_**Cinta itu bahagia karena ia membuat kita tersenyum, Hyung. Namun Cinta juga perlu kesedihan untuk membuat kita menjadi dewasa."**_

_Wonkyu_

"YA! KAU MEMINUM JUS STROBERIKU LAGI! MINUM MILIKMU SENDIRI!"

"Salah siapa menaruh jus itu di depanku. Aku sudah terbiasa makan dengan area yang luas di istana!"

"Aish! Hankyung Hyung, mereka bertengkar lagi~"

"Seharusnya aku makan di meja lain saja kalau seperti ini."

Café di pusat Seoul itu terpampang papan bertuliskan 'Closed' di pintu kacanya. Meja-meja yang biasanya dipenuhi banyak pengunjung itu kini juga sepi. Namun suasana di dalam kafe yang sudah ditutup sejak petang itu kini ramainya melebihi keadaan kafe itu saat full visitor. Meja-meja kecil itu disatukan menjadi sebuah meja yang lebih besar di tengah ruangan berornamen gantungan kaca mata unik disana. Delapan buah kursi mengelilingi meja yang berisi banyak makanan dan minuman itu.

"Chullie, ini bukan istana, jadi biasakan dirimu. Kau bilang ingin berbaur dengan rakyat?"

"Tapi namja monyet ini menaruh jus-nya tepat di depanku, Hannie! Jadi salahkan saja namja monyet ini!"

"Siapa yang kau monyet, huh?! YA! Hankyung Hyung, bisakah kau ajari pangeran-mu itu sopan santun?"

"Hyukkie~ tenanglah! Heechul Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Tan Hankyung hanya menghela nafas panjang saat Kim Heechul disampingnya melotot ke arah namja bergummy smile yang duduk tepat di depannya. Sedangkan Lee Donghae yang sejak tadi menenangkan Lee Hyukjae-nya hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sudah sejak makan dimulai tadi, Hyukjae selalu berseteru dengan Heechul karena masalah makanan dan tempat.

Ya. Kelima sahabat itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di kafe milik Yesung bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai masing-masing. Setelah menghadapi permasalahan yang menguras air mata belakangan ini, namja-namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk sekedar melepas penat sambil memperkenalkan belahan jiwa masing-masing.

"Oh! Kalau begitu kita ambil meja lagi supaya Heechul Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung bisa makan dengan luas~ bagaimana, Yesung Hyung?"

"Tidak perlu Wookie~ itu cara mereka mengangkrabkan diri, jadi–"

"KAMI TIDAK SEDANG MENGAKRABKAN DIRI!"

Yesung hanya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya saat Hyukjae dan Heechul memotong kalimatnya dengan teriakan mereka yang kerasnya mengalahkan nada tinggi Kim Ryeowook disampingnya saat menyanyi.

"Tiga oktaf! Hyukjae Hyung dan Heechul Hyung hebat~" sahut Ryeowook sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke arah dua namja manis yang masih saling melempar death-glare masing-masing.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa menghitung tinggi nada, Wookie-ah?" Heechul mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Hyukjae setelah mendengar kalimat Ryeowook. Rasa kesalnya terlupa untuk sesaat. "Bertahun-tahun aku belajar nada, tapi hasilnya nol!"

"Hahaha. Itu artinya kau bod– Aww! Appo~"

Jung Yunho mengaduh keras saat Yesung mengetukkan kepala sendok sup keatas kepalanya. Mata musangnya memicing saat bertemu dengan iris hitam namja berkepala besar yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Yunho-ah! Kau tidak mau ditelan olehnya, kan?" ucap Yesung sambil menyendok sup di depannya dengan sendok yang tadi diketukkannya ke kepala Yunho yang sekarang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan cemberut dan menggerutu.

"Aku memang bodoh soal musik dan nada. Dan aku tidak mau menelan musang hidup-hidup."

Pangeran 'cantik' itu tertunduk lesu. Mata yang tadi berapi-api itu kini terlihat redup. Hankyung disampingnya hanya mengusap bahu kekasihnya itu perlahan.

"_**Baby, bagaimana kau menyesuaikan nada-nada ini? Kenapa susah sekali?"**_

"_**Ikuti iramanya, Hyung. Kau akan temukan harmoninya."**_

"_**Bagaimana kau memahami nada-nada yang tidak bisa berbicara ini, Baby?"**_

"_**Hyung, apa kau pernah mendengarkan detak jantungmu sendiri?"**_

"_**Eh? Tentu saja, Baby."**_

"_**Jika seperti itu, kau paham benar apa itu nada, Hyung. Karena detak jantung adalah nada kehidupan yang selalu dapat dipahami pemiliknya."**_

"Kau tidak seburuk itu, Heechul Hyung."

Namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sudut meja. Ditatapnya namja tampan yang duduk tepat di depan Yunho itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap teh hangat di cangkir yang dipegangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon-ah?" tanya Heechul kini menumpukan sikunya diatas meja. Hankyung disampingnya juga menatap sahabatnya itu dengan raut bingung.

Ternyata kini semua pandangan mengarah ke namja tampan yang masih asyik menghirup aroma teh hijau-nya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengarkan detak jantungmu sendiri, Heechul Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Bagaimana nadanya?"

"Dag dig dug dag dig dug…"

Choi Siwon tersenyum saat Heechul mulai memperagakan nada detak jantungnya sendiri sambil mendekap dada kirinya untuk merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak disana. Tawanya sedikit keluar saat keenam namja disekelilingnya juga memgang dada kirinya masing-masing.

"Satu ketukan…" Heechul menggumam perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Siwon mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih terpampang bersama lesung pipinya. "Lanjutkan, Heechul Hyung~" katanya sambil melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Detak jantung memiliki tempo hitungan satu atau dua ketuk per detik, ini berarti…"

"MODERATO!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar seruan Heechul dan Ryeowook yang diucapkan bersamaan.

Sedang Heechul hanya memekik senang saat jawabannya mendapat anggukan pembenaran dari Siwon. Kim Ryeowook juga berseru keras menyoraki Heechul yang kini berjingkrak memeluk Hankyung.

"Hannie! Akhirnya aku bisa menebak nada! Walau hanya sekali~"

"Wah, Siwon Hyung! Aku tidak menyangka belajar hal serumit nada bisa dengan cara sesederhana itu. Selama menjadi solois, aku belum pernah menyadari hal sederhana itu! Hyung Daebak~"

Yesung hanya merangkul bahu Ryeowook saat namja mungil itu berseru kegirangan karena berhasil menemukan metode belajar nada yang baru. Hyukjae, Donghae, Hankyung dan Yunho bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kau hebat bisa mengajari pangeran cantik ini, Siwon-ah~ Siapa yang memberitahumu metode 'detak jantung' seperti itu?"

Kalimat Hyukjae itu hanya dihadiahi gerutuan dari Heechul yang mulai memakan spaghetti di depannya dengan sedikit kasar. Sedangkan Hyukjae memilih tidak peduli. Hankyung dan Donghae hanya bisa saling melempar senyum maklum.

"Uhm~ itu…"

"Orang hebat itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dialah alasan dibalik semua kalimat yang Siwon katakan. Iyakan, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon tersentak saat Yunho memeluk bahunya dari samping. Bahkan namja berlesung pipi itu tidak menyadari sejak kapan sahabat bersorot musangnya itu berada di sampingnya.

"Yunho Hyu–"

"Heechul Hyung, Hyukjae-ah dan Wookie-ah, kalian harus berterima kasih kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Karena berkat mereka berdua kalian tidak kehilangan harta kalian yang paling berharga."

Siwon hanya menatap sahabat yang sempat hampir ia benci itu dengan tatapan takjub. Perlahan senyumnya kembali merekah dan membalas pelukan Yunho di bahunya.

"Lalu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang, Siwon-ah?" tanya Heechul yang hanya dibalas gelengan lemah dari Hankyung disampingnya.

"Wah~ lain kali kau harus mengajaknya agar aku bisa belajar nada padanya, Siwon Hyu–"

Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung yang membuat kalimatnya berhenti dengan mencengkeram telapak tangannya dengan erat.

"Siwon, apa Kyuhyun…"

"Hyukkie~"

Hyukjae juga merasa bingung saat Donghae disampingnya juga menahan ucapannya dengan mencengkeram lengannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul. Walau tersenyum, iris kelam itu berkaca-kaca. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yunho disampingnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Sahabatnya yang lain hanya bisa menunduk sambil mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan pasangan masing-masing.

"_**Baby, mengapa ada sakit walau dalam cinta?"**_

"_**Apa yang kita alami demi cinta kadang menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Namun itulah yang membuat cinta memiliki nilai yang indah, Hyung."**_

"Kyuhyun sedang istirahat saat ini, dia sedang tidur. Tidur panjang dalam kedamaian, seperti seorang malaikat. Tapi tenang saja! Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bangun dan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kita~"

Tes

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh saat kata-kata Yunho mengalun di telinga Siwon. Butir air mata itu bertambah satu saat tiga telapak tangan menggenggam tangannya di atas meja, mencoba menyalurkan energy dan kekuatan untuk tabah. Kekuatan transparan yang membuat senyum di bibirnya kembali terukir.

_Wonkyu_

"Haah~ kembali ke rutinitas normal itu membosankan. Kenapa kita tidak melakukan pertemuan ini tiap hari saja?"

"Ya! Aku setuju dengan namja monyet kali ini~"

Hyukjae dan Heechul kembali melempar deathglare, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum menghiasi bibir mereka dan keduanya berpelukan. Hankyung dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekasih mereka itu.

Saat ini kedelapan namja itu sudah berada di luar café "Hendel and Gretel" milik Yesung. Setelah menghabiskan makanan dan berbincang-bincang ramai sekali, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Uhm… karena besok masih hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita Barbeque di rumahku~"

Ucapan Yunho membuat namja-namja yang berada di sekelilingnya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Huwaa! Setuju!" seru Donghae sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Itu ide bagus, Yunho-ah!" ucap Hankyung.

"Aku ikuuut~" kali ini suara Heechul.

"Aku akan membawa daging tambahan dan susu stroberi~" Hyukjae mulai ikut bergabung.

"Aku akan membawa buku resep Barbeque yang banyak agar kita bisa mempraktekkannya~"

"Wookie, semua buku resepmu tertinggal di Busan, ingat?"

"Ehm, maaf semuanya. Besok aku harus–"

"TAPI SEBELUMNYA KITA IKUT SIWON MENJENGUK KYUHYUN DI RUMAH SAKIT~"

"SETUJUUU!"

Siwon hanya tergelak mendengar kalimat Yunho yang diucapkan dengan nada keras, namun suara koor yang lainnya membuatnya tertawa keras juga.

"_**Hyung, lihat itu! Anak itu bersedia terjatuh hanya untuk menolong sahabatnya."**_

"_**Anak kecil memang tidak berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Baby."**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"**_

"_**Lihat saja anak itu, Baby. Ia rela mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu. Lebih baik biarkan orang dewasa yang menolong sahabatnya tadi~"**_

"_**Dalam persahabatan, tidak peduli siapa yang memulai atau melakukan, senyum dan kebahagiaan sahabat adalah yang terpenting daripada apapun, Hyung."**_

"Aku akan membawa koleksi kaset game-ku untuk Kyuhyunnie~"

Suara Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Yesung hanya mengangguk saat iris mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan membawa banyak boneka Pikachu~" kali ini suara Hyukjae.

"Aku juga ak–"

TIN~

Kalimat Heechul terputus saat suara klakson mobil membuatnya hampir terlonjak. Tidak hanya Heechul, semua namja itu juga terlonjak mendengar suara klakson yang berasal dari mobil tepat di depan mereka.

Raut muka Heechul berubah pucat saat menyadari sedan hitam dihadapannya, begitu pula Hankyung. Kekeenam namja yang lain hanya menatap bingung pasangan itu.

Ceklek

Tap tap tap

"Sudah saya duga anda disini, Pangeran Kim. Sebaiknya anda ikut saya pulang sekarang."

"Ke-kepala pengawal Tan. Anda di-disini–"

Seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghadap Heechul dan Hankyung dengan wajah datarnya. Heechul hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan Hankyung erat.

"A-aboeji. Pangeran Kim adalah tanggung jawabku, karena akulah pengawal pribadinya." Kali ini Hankyung berbicara dengan namja paruh baya yang ternyata ayahnya itu.

CKIIT

BRAK

Belum selesai ketegangan yang menimpa pasangan Hankyung dan Heechul, kini kedelapan namja yang masih bingung itu dikejutkan lagi dengan suara decit ban mobil yang di rem mendadak tepat disamping mobil kerajaan yang dibawa ayah Hankyung.

Mobil sport itu terbuka bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang keluar dari sana dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju arah mereka.

Grep

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau keluar dengan wedding organizer ini, Lee Hyukjae! Apa kau lupa calon suamimu sendiri, huh?!"

"Ni-nickhun. Lepaskan! Appo~"

"YA! LEPASKAN HYUKKIE! KAU MENYAKITINYA, NICKHUN-SSI!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa merintih saat tunangannya itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menahan lengan Nickhun yang berusaha menarik Hyukjae ke dalam mobil sport-nya.

"Hei kau! Berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kali ini Yunho juga berusaha menghentikan Nickhun yang terus menyeret Hyukjae menuju mobil dengan Donghae yang terus mencoba melepaskan keduanya.

"Hae-ah~ Gwaenchana. Aku akan pulang bersama Nickhun. Kau disini saja dengan yang lain. Terima kasih semuanya~"

Siwon menahan gerakan Yunho saat sahabatnya itu hendak menarik tangan Hyukjae dari tunangannya. Sedangkan Donghae, namja berwajah ikan itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat kekasihnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Nickhun.

"Hyukkie~"

"Gwaenchana, Hae~ Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu."

"Kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya di hari pernikahan kita, Hyuk Chagi~"

BLAM

BRUUMM

Ceklek

Blam

"Ahjussi! Biarkan aku pulang bersama Hannie~ Aku akan langsung pulang. Aku berjanji."

Heechul hanya bisa memohon saat tubuhnya sudah terduduk di jok belakang mobil kerajaan itu. Hankyung diluar hanya memandangnya sayu.

"Aboeji, biarkan aku–"

"Dengarkan ini, Tan Hankyung. Kita dan keluarga Pangeran Kim itu berbeda. Kalian tidak mungkin bersatu. Kasta kita berbeda. Dan jika kau masih menghargai pekerjaanmu and ayahmu ini, lupakanlah perasaanmu pada Pangeran Kim!"

Ceklek

BLAM

Bruumm

"Hannie~ Kita akan bertemu lagi besok~ Aku berjanji~"

Hankyung hanya mematung menyaksikan kekasihnya dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Yesung disampingnya memberi tepukan lembut di punggungnya.

Drrrttt drrttt

"Yoboseyeo? Ah ne, Hyung! Aku akan segera pulang. Baik, Hyung. Aku sudah melihat mobilmu."

Ryeowook memandang menyesal kepada kelima namja di depannya. Peristiwa barusan sempat membuatnya shock. Perlahan ditepuknya bahu Hankyung dan Donghae yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari keduanya.

"Hae Hyung, Han Hyung. Kalian harus sabar, ne? semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Hyukjae Hyung dan Heechul Hyung pasti juga berusaha. Kalian tenang saja, ada Sahabat Terbaikku disini yang akan membantu kalian."

Yesung hanya tersenyum miris saat kata 'Sahabat Terbaik' meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook. Siwon dan Yunho hanya menepuk bahu namja berkepala besar itu untuk memberi kesabaran.

"Manager Hyung sudah menjemputku. Kami akan menuju kantor agency. Terima kasih untuk hari ini~"

Malam yang tadinya ramai itu sekarang kembali sunyi. Angin musim gugur yang dingin kembali berhembus menusuk tulang-tulang manusia. Membuat mereka mengigil. Namun kelima sahabat yang masih berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing itu merasakan hangat saat telapak tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Rasa hangat ini berbeda. Ini bukan hanya sekedar hangat. Ini adalah ketentraman persahabatan sejati.

"Ke-kenapa ini semua–"

Grep

"Jangan lihat ke depan jika kau tidak sanggup, Hae Hyung. Kau boleh menunduk untuk sesaat saja."

Donghae terisak tertahan saat Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangannya. Air mata membasahi wajah tampannya.

Hankyung dan Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua namja itu menunduk. Membiarkan air mata meluncur turun mengaliri wajah mereka. Siwon dan Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh itu untuk menenangkan.

Setegar apapun seseorang saat terjatuh, rasa sakit itu akan selalu ada.

"_**Hyung, kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu?"**_

"_**Aku tidak mengerti dimana posisi sahabat untukku saat aku membutuhkan mereka, Baby."**_

"_**Posisi?"**_

"_**Aku bingung, apa aku harus mengikutsertakan mereka saat aku tengah terpuruk. Aku tidak mau mereka ikut terpuruk juga, Baby~"**_

"_**Dengarkan aku, Hyung. Ketika melihat ke belakang itu menyakitkan dan kau takut untuk melihat ke depan, kau bisa melihat ke sampingmu, dan sahabat sejatimu akan ada disana. Mereka akan mendampingimu dan tidak peduli apakah mereka akan ikut terluka atau tidak. Seperti itulah persahabatan yang sejati."**_

"Sahabat-sahabatku. Jangan takut untuk menunduk saat kalian tidak mampu menatap apa yang ada di depan kalian atau mengingat masa lalu kalian. Ada kalanya manusia itu takut, manusia tidak harus selalu tegar. Manusia boleh menangis jika itu bisa mengantar kebahagiaan pada mereka. Maka menagislah. Kami para sahabatmu akan selalu ada disampingmu. Kami ada untuk menahanmu jatuh atau sekedar memberi dorongan saat kau tak sanggup melangkah. Jadi, tetaplah tegar, jangan pernah menyerah."

Siwon menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang menunduk dengan mata berkabut. Yunho disampingnya tidak pernah berhenti menggumamkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh itu. Telinga namja bermata musang itu juga mendengarkan semua perkataan Siwon, mata musang itu kini juga meleleh.

"Perjuangan memang seperti ini. Kadang kala kita berjalan di padang rumput yang halus, namun kadang kita harus melewati tanah berbatu tajam dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ini semua bergantung bagaimana kita melaluinya. Kita harus kuat dan semangat, walau berkali-kali jatuh atau hampir mati sekalipun. Ada hal indah yang menanti kita di akhir cerita jika kita bersabar. Maka–"

GREP

"Kenapa aku selalu meragukan apa sebenarnya dirimu, Choi Siwon! APA SEBENARNYA DIRIMU?! Apa yang ada di hatimu~ Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dulu hingga bisa membuatmu setegar ini, Siwon-ah~ Bagilah kepada kami yang lemah ini~"

Yunho sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua air matanya. Tubuhnya memeluk erat sahabat yang selalu membuat matanya yang selama ini buta, menjadi terbuka lebar.

"_**Hyung, ada apa denganmu?"**_

"_**Temanku bunuh diri karena putus asa cintanya terus ditolak orang yang dicintainya, Baby."**_

"_**Kalau begitu dia tidak benar-benar mencintai pasangannya, Hyung."**_

"_**Dia menjadi lemah karena cintanya terus ditolak, Baby."**_

"_**Cinta bukan mengajar kita lemah, tetapi membangkitkan kekuatan. Cinta bukan mengajar kita menghinakan diri, tetapi menghembuskan kegagahan. Cinta…."**_

"…bukan melemahkan semangat, tetapi membangkitkan semangat. Itulah cinta yang sebenarnya."

Siwon tersenyum saat kalimat yang masih tercetak jelas di ingatannya itu bisa diucapkannya sekali lagi. Keempat sahabat di depannya serta merta mengangkat wajah mereka yang masih basah dan mulai berhambur memeluk 'malaikat' mereka itu.

Setiap hati boleh terluka. Namun setiap hati akan menemukan cara untuk bangkit lagi. Penderitaan hanyalah rangkaian permainan Tuhan yang memiliki dua kemungkinan akhir. Akhir bahagia, bagi mereka yang tidak menyerah. Dan akhir yang menyakitkan, bagi mereka yang terjatuh dan tidak mau bangkit.

"Ingatlah ini, Hyungdeul. Ketika Tuhan mengijinkanmu berada di ujung tebing, ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi. Pertama Tuhan menagkapmu saat jatuh. Kedua, Tuhan mengajarimu cara terbang. Jika Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkan manusianya jatuh, tidak ada alasan kita untuk menyerah."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Siwon, keempat namja yang masih manatap namja berlesung pipi itu terkejut saat telapak tangan mereka menggenggam sesuatu. Siwon tersenyum saat selesai menaruh benda kecil itu di tangan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Benda itu adalah kulit kerang.

"Kulit kerang? Untuk apa ini, Siwon-ah?"tanya Hankyung bingung sambil menatap benda putih bersih di telapaknya.

"Agar hyungdeul menjadi kuat seperti kulit kerang itu. Lindungilah sesuatu yang berharga dalam diri kalian sekuat kulit kerang ini."

Jung Yunho, Tan Hankyung, Yesung dan Lee Donghae mengangguk mantap sambil mengusap air mata mereka. Kini keempat wajah itu terangkat dan menatap kedepan. Sinar keyakinan yang menyilaukan terpancar dari sorot tajam mereka masing-masing.

"_**Baby, mengapa Cinta disebut permainan Tuhan?"**_

"_**Karena permainan Cinta melibatkan banyak air mata dan perjuangan untuk mencapai akhir yang dipastikan sangat bahagia, Hyung."**_

"_**Lalu bukankah dalam permainan ada kalah dan menang? Apa akhir bahagia itu tetap ada?"**_

"_**Tidak ada kalah dan menang dalam permainan Tuhan. Cinta itu sebuah permainan Tuhan yang dimainkan oleh dua orang dan dimenangkan oleh dua orang tersebut, Hyung."**_

.

Ada alasan Tuhan membuat sayap para malaikat patah dan jatuh, agar mereka dapat belajar pembelajaran tentang rasa sakit saat nanti kebahagiaan melingkupi mereka. Ada alasan Tuhan membuat para malaikatNya berlinang air mata, karena air mata adalah pembersih jiwa untuk menuju kesucian surga kebahagiaannya. Malaikat-malaikat itu jatuh sekali lagi, mereka merasakan sakit sekali lagi. Namun itu semua terjadi agar mereka pantas menerima kebahagiaan cinta sejati di akhir perjalanan mereka.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Progress hubungan tiap pairing sudah diulas di chapter ini. Saya mohon maaf tidak jadi mengulas keadaan Kyuhyun yang makin melemah. Tapi hal itu akan diulas di chapter depan, mianhae readers.**

**Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, readers^^**

**Saya terharu dengan pendapat para Readers. Terima kasih telah menghargai karya saya dengan sangat menakjubkan. FF ini tidak luar biasa, ini FF biasa yang diambil dari dalam kehidupan kita sendiri :')**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	8. Chapter 8

_**7 April dua tahun yang lalu**_

"Tapi, Baby~ Aku sudah sampai di taman saat ini. Kita sudah sepakat untuk jalan-ja–"

'…'

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Babykyu. Hati-hati dan cepat pulang setelah itu, ne? Apa perlu Hyung jemput?"

'…'

"Arrasseo, Baby. Nado Saranghae~"

Pip

Choi Siwon menghela nafas panjang begitu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Baru beberapa menit dirinya duduk di bangku taman di pusat Seoul itu, menunggu kekasih manisnya datang. Namun, harapannya untuk menghabiskan waktu di sela-sela kesibukannya di kantor bersama Cho Kyuhyun-nya sirna begitu saja saat kekasih manisnya itu meneleponnya dan membatalkan rencana mereka karena ada tugas kuliah tambahan. Padahal Siwon sudah nekat membatalkan beberapa meeting penting hari ini demi berkencan dengan Baby-nya. Hari ini bukan sebuah kencan biasa. Hari ini special. Sangat special walau Kyuhyun-nya masih belum menyadarinya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau sibuk sekali ya, Baby? Sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunku~"

Namja tampan itu menengadah menatap lembaran kain luas berwarna biru di atasnya. Beberapa gumpalan putih selembut kapas menggantung di atasnya.

Pukul 4 p.m. waktu Korea Selatan.

Hari memang masih sore. Paru-paru kota Seoul itu juga masih sepi. Hanya beberapa anak kecil tampak bermain di sudut taman yang dilengkapi banyak permainan itu. Suasana sepi ini terasa ganjil. Biasanya taman ini akan ramai sejak siang saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam, Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku taman yang sedang didudukinya sambil mulai memejamkan iris kelamnya. Beristirahat sebentar saja lalu pulang ke rumah menunggu Baby-nya, pikirnya.

Dan masalah ulang tahunnya, tidak masalah jika tidak ada yang mengingatnya, begitu pikirnya. Yang terpenting dirinya tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

"Oppa~ Oppa~"

Siwon serta merta membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menggoyang lengan kirinya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua orang anak kecil. Yang satu yeoja dan satu namja. Mereka menatap Siwon dengan mata kecil yang imut.

"Ada apa adik-adik manis? Apa kalian tersesat?" tanya Siwon saat melihat raut sedih di kedua wajah namja dan yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Ani, Hyungnim. Kami cuma bingung~"

Alis Siwon mengernyit saat mendengar perkataan namja kecil dihadapannya. Dua makhluk mungil di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Bingung karena ap–"

"Bunga mana yang lebih bagus menurut Oppa?"

Kalimat Siwon terhenti saat tangan mungil gadis kecil dihadapannya menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga dengan jenis yang bermacam-macam. Namja kecil disamping gadis kecil itu juga menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga lainnya.

Jadilah sekarang Siwon menatap bingung semua dihadapannya lalu berganti menatap dua pasang mata kecil dihadapannya yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Mawar merah, Lily, Anggrek, Akasia, Anyelir, Aster, Chrysan, Daisy, White Rose, dan beberapa jenis bunga lain yang tidak Siwon ketahui namanya kini terpampang di hadapannya. Raut kedua anak kecil di depannya yang lucu membuat wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi senyuman. Tanpa perlu berpikir lama, tangan Siwon bergerak mengambil salah satu Bunga yang berada di genggaman yeja kecil di hadapannya. Senyum semakin terkembang di bibirnya saat Bunga yang dipilihnya tiba di genggaman tangannya.

Bunga yang sangat dicintainya, sama seperti Kyuhyun-nya yang juga mencintai bunga dalam genggamannya itu. White Rose.

"Kenapa Hyung menyukai mawar putih?" tanya namja kecil dihadapannya sambil menurunkan bunga-bunga dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya yang tidak dipilih Siwon. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak surai hitam namja kecil itu.

"Seseorang pernah bilang kepada Hyung, mawar putih adalah simbol cinta sejati, kepolosan, kesucian, dan suasana yang menyenangkan. Mawar putih perlambang hati yang suci."

Senyum Siwon semakin bertambah lebar saat dua pasang mata kecil dihadapannya menatapnya kagum. Setangkai mawar putih yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya kini disodorkannya kembali ke gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Ini mawarmu, adik manis. Mau kau apakan bunga ini?"

Gadis kecil dan namja kecil di hadapannya menggeleng saat Siwon hendak memindahtangankan mawar putih ke tangan mungil dihadapannya.

"Mawar putih itu untukmu, Oppa~"

"Eh, ta-tapi bukankah–"

"Aaah! Pasti kurang banyak ya, Hyung? Baiklah~"

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dengan semakin bingung. Sedang kedua anak kecil dihadapannya masih tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang–"

"KODE 1! SEMUANYAA BAWA SEMUA MAWAR PUTIHNYA KELUAAAR!"

Saat teriakan kedua anak kecil dihadapannya selesai, hal pertama yang dilihat Siwon adalah beberapa–bukan beberapa–tapi sekumpulan anak-anak berlarian dari seluruh penjuru taman, masing-masing dari mereka membawa setangkai mawar putih.

Siwon berdiri dengan terkejut. Dua anak kecil di sampingnya terus mengomando teman-teman mereka yang lain yang mulai berlarian menuju mereka.

Jumlah anak-anak itu tidak banyak. Tapi SANGAT banyak. Hampir ratusan.

"SAENGIL CHUKHAHAMNIDA~ SAENGIL CHUKHAHAMNIDA, URI SIWON OPPA/HYUNG~ SAENGIL CHUKHAHAMNIDA~"

Dan taman Seoul di akhir pekan yang disangka Siwon terlalu sunyi itu, kini ramai sekali.

Detik berikutnya, tangan Siwon sudah penuh dengan mawar putih dengan ratusan anak-anak yang berebut memberikan mawar putih ke telapak tangannya. Lagu selamat ulang tahun itu memenuhi area taman bermain. Tidak sedikit pengunjung yang merekam kejadian langka itu dengan kamera ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Ini semua tidak terduga. Ini kejutan yang indah. Siwon merasa bahagia. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terindahnya. Iris kelam itu seketika basah saat samar-samar melihat sosok indah di ujung belakang kerumunan anak-anak yang masih mengerumuninya. Sosok itu tersenyum dengan lembut. Surai ikal kecoklatan itu bergerak lembut saat angin meniupnya. Namja manis yang sangat dicintainya itu terlihat semakin manis dengan setelan kemeja biru langit dan jeans putihnya. Sebuah kue tart putih berukuran sedang berada di kedua tangannya. Lilin berbentuk angka '25' menyala diatasnya.

"Saengil Chukhahamnida~ Saengil Chukhahamnida, Uri Siwon Hyung~ Saengil Chukhahamnida~"

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan membelah kerumunan anak-anak di depannya sambil bersenandung lagu yang sama dengan yang sedang dinyanyikan anak-anak itu. Senyum manis terus terukir di wajahnya. Saat tiba dihadapan Siwon, didekatkannya kue itu ke depan wajah kekasih tampannya yang terus berlinang air mata haru itu.

"Make a wish first, Hyung. Lalu tiup lilinnya~"

Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun sebentar lalu meniup lilin setelah memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelah lilin berbentuk jumlah usianya itu padam, sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi kanannya. Iris kelamnya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah kini bersinar penuh kebahagiaan.

"Uljima, Hyung~ kau tidak malu dengan mereka semua?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil membelai pipi SIwon lembut dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang kue. "Sekarang tutup matamu, Hyung."

Siwon tidak berkata apa-apa–atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa–kini mulai menutup kedua matanya. Saat kegelapan menyelimutinya, kecupan lembut mendarat di kedua kelopak matanya dan sebuah benda diletakkan di genggaman tangannya. Saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya membuka mata lagi, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah balon berwarna merah berada di hadapannya. Diujung tali balon itu tersemat sebuah kertas.

"Balon ini membawa harapan dan do'a ulang tahunmu, Hyung. Terbangkanlah agar sampai kepada Tuhan diatas sana~" air mata Siwon kembali mengalir mendengar kalimat lugu itu. Jemari lentik Kyuhyun ikut bergabung bersama jemarinya.

Saat hitungan ketiga dari Kyuhyun, balon merah itu mengudara.

"YEEEAAAYYY~"

Namun air mata haru kembali mengalir dari mata Siwon saat melihat balon merahnya terbang bersamaan dengan ratusan balon warna-warni lain yang masing-masing membawa kertas diujung talinya. Balon yang diterbangkan anak-anak kecil di sekelilingnya. Ratusan balon yang semuanya berisi do'a dan harapan untuknya. Do'a dan harapan yang ditulis dengan cinta oleh malaikat-nya.

Grep

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Siwon memeluk erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dan tangisnya tumpah di bahu kecil itu. Menangis karena bahagia dan haru. Gumaman terima kasih mengalun dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengusap-usap punggung Siwon dengan lembut.

Ini ulang tahunnya yang terindah karena seseorang yang sangat special yang menyiapkan semua ini. Terlepas dari itu semua, ucapan terima kasih senantiasa mengalun dari dalam hati Siwon kepada Tuhan. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kado terindah berupa sosok manis yang kini masih di dekapnya erat. Kado yang akan ia jaga dan lindungi sampai akhir hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun, malaikat-nya.

Para anak kecil disekeliling mereka mulai bernyanyi lagi.

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 7: THE PHILOSOPHY OF WHITE ROSE**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"Aish! Aku kalah lagi, Baby~ Kenapa level ini susah sekali~"

Tit tit tit tit

Choi Siwon mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya berusaha menyelesaikan level 12 game _Starcraft II_ di PSP yang kini tergeletak di tepi ranjang. Setelah memijat matanya sebentar, namja tampan itu mematikan PSP hitam itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang.

"Mianhae, Babykyu. Sepertinya hari ini lagi-lagi aku gagal menyelesaikan level 12. Level ini sulit sekali, tidak seperti level-level sebelumnya. Akan kucoba lagi besok, arrachi~"

Tit tit tit tit

Siwon tersenyum walau hanya detector elektrokardiograf itu yang selalu menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Namun walau begitu, Siwon bersyukur bahwa musik indahnya masih mengalun dengan normal hari ini. Beberapa hari sebelumnya kondisi kekasih manisnya yang masih damai dalam 'tidur'nya itu naik-turun dengan sangat mengkhawatirkan. Terhitung sudah tiga kali dalam satu minggu ini Kyuhyun-nya mengalami _drop imunity _dan dua kali detak jantungnya mengalami kelemahan. Peristiwa yang hampir membuat Siwon tidak berdaya adalah saat dua hari yang lalu, saat musik indahnya kembali terganggu. Dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun sempat kehilangan detak jantung-nya lagi. Namun Leeteuk bilang bahwa Siwon tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi dalam kasus _long-coma_ seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, Baby. Kapan kau bangun? Aku rindu ucapan selamat darimu~"

Iris kelam itu kembali berair. Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak dingin dan pucat dalam genggamannya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus surai ikal coklat yang terasa sangat lembut itu. Mencoba mengerti sosok yang sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia itu.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan hingga kau tidak kunjung membuka mata, Baby? Apa ada aku di mimpimu?"

Tit tit tit tit

Bulir bening itu jatuh sebutir diatas kedua telapak tangan yang masih bersatu itu. Sosok di depannya masih bergeming. Kedua mata indah itu masih tertutup sempurna. Dadanya naik turun dengan tempo teratur dengan bantuan alat-alat penopang hidup yang dipasang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah kapan kau bangun, tapi tolong jangan menyerah, Baby~ Aku masih setia menunggumu bangun."

Monolog Siwon kembali berlanjut sambil dikecupnya punggung tangan dingin dalam genggamannya. Walau air matanya masih deras, senyum dan lesung pipi itu terukir di wajahnya.

"Ah~ maafkan aku, Baby. Yunho Hyung menyuruhku menemuinya beberapa saat lagi. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang~"

Siwon melepaskan jemari lentik dalam genggamannya dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di samping tubuh yang dibalut piyama putih bermotif beruang itu. Setelah dirapikannya selimut putih tebal diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, ditatapnya sebentar kekasihnya yang masih terpejam itu sambil membelai pipi pucatnya yang agak tirus.

"Selamat tidur, My Sleeping Beauty~ apa aku perlu menciummu agar kau bangun, kekeke."

Cup

Siwon mendaratkan ciuman hangat di bibir pucat Kyuhyun seiring berakhirnya kalimatnya. Namja tampan itu melepas ciumannya beberapa detik kemudian lalu mengecup lembut kening pucat Kyuhyun. Senyum senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya.

Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyerah dan selalu tersenyum kepada sosok indah dihadapannya. Setelah memastikan pemanas ruangan bekerja dengan baik, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat mewah itu sambil memberi salam beberapa suster jaga disana. Namja tampan itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dengan berlinang air mata dari balik pintu ruang dokter yang berbatasan langsung dengan kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Siwon tidak terlihat lagi, dokter muda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu kini berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Tubuh berjas putih itu duduk di tepi ranjang putih besar Kyuhyun lalu digenggamnya jemari lentik pasien istimewanya itu dengan lembut, air mata masih mengalir dari balik kaca matanya.

"Kyunnie~ Apa kau tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi~ Apa aku harus jujur pada Siwon sekarang?"

Suara Leeteuk bergetar saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya masih menatap sendu sosok yang masih terpejam di ranjang.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah~"

_Wonkyu_

Suasana bangunan bergaya klasik kerajaan Korea Selatan itu terlihat sunyi. Para dayang atau yang jaman sekarang lebih sering disebut pelayan dan pengawal yang biasanya berlalu lalang di sekitar kompleks bangunan klasik itu yang terisolasi dari dunia luar itu, kini tidak terlihat.

"Baginda raja memerintahkan agar anda segera menghadiri rapat di kediaman Ibu Suri dua jam lagi, Pangeran Kim."

Namja berseragam formal itu membungkuk sebentar saat namja yang di panggilnya 'Pangeran' hanya menghela nafas panjang. Raut bosan dan jengah tertampang jelas di wajah sang putra baginda raja Silla itu.

"Dan sekarang anda harus–"

"Yah~ aku sudah tahu, Pengawal Park. Aku harus kursus bahasa asing, kan? Cepat suruh Pengawal Han untuk mengantarku!"

Kim Heechul memotong kalimat salah satu pengawalnya itu dengan nada yang dibuat 'masih' sesopan mungkin. Walau amarahnya sudah naik karena bosan dengan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang 'Pangeran' yang dari hari ke hari semakin membuatnya jengah, ia masih tahu bagaimana mengendalikan kemarahan dan tidak melampiaskannya ke orang yang salah.

"Mianhamnida, Pangeran. Pengawal Tan Hankyung ijin hari ini. Jadi anda akan diantar oleh pengawal kerajaan yang sudah saya siapkan."

"APAA?! Apa yang– aish~ kemana namja itu?"

Heechul kembali mengumpat kecil. Walau wajahnya jelas menampakkan kekesalan, namun hatinya berteriak khawatir dan gelisah. Memang kejadian beberapa malam lalu saat dirinya ditarik paksa untuk pulang tidak menyebar kemanapun. Kepala pengawal Tan–atau ayah Hankyung memang tidak membuka mulut sama sekali. Namun walau begitu, Heechul khawatir dan gelisah.

Sesulit inikah Cinta itu?

"Sekarang Anda akan diantar oleh pengawal-pengawal ini, Pangeran Kim. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

Bahkan Pangeran Kim Heechul sampai tidak menyadari saat ini dirinya tengah digiring oleh dua pengawal berpakaian jas formal dengan kaca mata hitam. Pengawal-pengawal itu tampak asing. Heechul hanya mengijinkan satu pengawal pribadi untuk boleh mendampinginya. Satu pengawal yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya. Pengawal Tan Hankyung.

"Kita menuju tempat kursus sekarang juga, Pangeran Kim?" tanya salah satu pengawal di belakang Heechul dengan suara beratnya.

"Hmm."

Heechul menjawab seadanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Bad mood menguasai dirinya saat ini. "Apa kalian pengawal baru? Apa kalian tahu dimana pengawal Tan Hankyung?"

Kali ini Heechul berbalik badan dan menatap kedua pengawal asingnya dengan sorot tajam. Kedua pengawal di depannya hanya menunduk hormat.

"Kim Taemin imnida. Saya pengawal pindahan. Dan saya tidak tahu dimana Hankyung Hyu–maksud saya Pengawal Tan Hankyung berada saat ini, Pangeran Kim."

Heechul mengernyit bingung sesaat setelah salah satu pengawal tadi selesai bicara. Namja cantik itu bukan bingung karena nada kaku si pengawal, namun jelas-jelas nametag di jas pengawal itu tertulis "Lee Taemin" bukannya "Kim Taemin".

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kim Tae–"

Plak

"Pabbo kau, Hae! Bagaimana kalau ki–"

"DONGHAE-AH? YESUNG–MMPPHHFFT"

Lee Donghae dan Yesung segera membekap mulut Heechul sambil mengedarkan pandangan panik. Pebgawal jadi-jadian itu panik dengan tingkah Pangeran cantik itu yang mungkin saja dapat menerik perhatian para pengawal asli yang lain. Bagaimanapun, mereka penyusup, kan?

"Yak, Heechul Hyung! Jangan buat kami terbunuh disini!"

Donghae berbisik panik saat Heechul terus saja memberontak. Saat kedua kedua pengawal palsu itu melepaskan tangannya, hal pertama yang Heechul lakukan adalah mendaratkan jitakan ke masing-masing kepala sahabat-sahabatnya itu lalu tertawa keras.

"Kami perlu bantuanmu, Heechul Hyung."

Tawa keras Heechul berhenti saat kalimat Yesung terdengar di telinganya. Raut kedua namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng-nya itu serius.

_Wonkyu_

"Karena inilah aku mengajakmu kesini, Siwon-ah."

"Hahaha. Seharusnya kita ajak juga Donghae Hyung, dia yang lebih ahli masalah dekorasi."

Yunho hanya mendengus pelan saat Siwon menyebut nama sahabatnya, Donghae. Walau mendengus seperti itu, namja bersorot musang itu tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau makam Jaejoong menjadi tempat pesta dadakan lagi, Siwon-ah! Hahaha."

Senyum Siwon otomatis juga berubah menjadi tawa saat mendengar kalimat Yunho. Siwon tahu, sahabat berwajah ikannya itu memang sangat penakut.

Saat ini dua namja tampan itu sedang berada si salah satu Florist si pusat Seoul. Yunho meminta tolong kepada Siwon untuk menemaninya memilihkan Bunga untuk menghias makam Jaejoong dalam rangka memperingati setahun kepergiannya.

"Sebaiknya kita katakan kepada Donghae untuk mengubah sifat penakutnya itu. Bagaimanapun hal itu akan memperburuk alasan dia mencintai Hyukjae, kan?"

"_**Aish~ namja itu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Pantas saja!"**_

"_**Drama lagi! Memangnya kenapa namja itu, Hyung?"**_

"_**Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Baby. Pantas saja kekasihnya memutuskannya!"**_

"_**Memangnya apa pertanyaannya, Hyung?"**_

"_**Kekasihnya bertanya alasan si namja mencintainya. Tapi si namja tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin ia tidak benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, Baby."**_

"_**Tidak, Hyung. Namja itu berbuat sesuatu yang benar."**_

"_**Apa? Tapi kenapa, Baby?"**_

"_**Cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan, Hyung. Jika seseorang tidak memiliki alasan ketika mencintai kekasihnya, maka orang itu juga tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk berhenti mencintai kekasihnya itu."**_

"Cinta tidak butuh alasan, Hyung. Dan cinta tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan. Kekurangan dalam cinta diperlukan untuk membentuk sebuah kesempurnaan."

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya. Langit diatasnya berwarna jingga pucat. Bias sinar mentari senja terukir disana, membentuk sebuah siluet wajah manis rupawan yang sangat dirindukannya..

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul. Namja bersorot musang itu tahu benar, ada makna teramat dalam yang terkandung dalam setiap kata-kata Siwon. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu.

"Ah~ aku selalu kalah dengan kata-katamu. Tapi aku belajar banyak hal." Yunho merangkul bahu kokoh di sampingnya dengan lembut. Siwon juga balas merangkul. "Sekarang bunga apa yang pantas untuk ditaruh di makam Boojae? Lily? Chrysan? Mawar?"

Yunho mulai memilih-milih bunga dihadapannya dengan antusias. Hamparan warna-warni itu sangat indah. Walau tidak langsung memetik di kebun, bunga-bunga disana sangat segar dan harum. Mungkin pengaruh lingkungan florist itu yang dibuat menyerupai replika taman yang menyebabkan bunga-bunga disana tetap indah. Beberapa orang tampak juga tengah memilih-milih bunga kesukaan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Lily putih ini, Siwon-ah? Boojae suka sekali warna pu– eh, kemana dia?"

Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya saat tidak menemukan Siwon di belakangnya. Padahal baru beberapa menit ia memilih bunga, sahabatnya itu sudah tidak nampak.

Tap tap tap

"Kyaaa~ tampan sekali~"

Yunho hanya tersenyum ramah saat pekikan kecil yang berasal dari beberapa gadis-gadis SMA yang ada di florist itu menyapa pendengarannya. Namja tampan bermata musang itu tidak menyadari bahwa perlakuan ramahnya itu semakin membuat gadis-gadis itu semakin histeris. Bagaimana tidak histeris, jika para gadis itu melihat seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan dengan beberapa tangkai bunga Lily di genggamannya seperti akan menyatakan cinta. Sedang Jung Yunho hanya terlalu sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut florist, tidak terlalu mempersoalkan bagaimana ricuhnya suasanan disekitarnya. Mata musang itu melebar saat menemukan Siwon di sudut kanan florist yang dipenuhi banyak jenis mawar.

"Disini ternyata kau. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mawar-mawar putih itu?"

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum meminta maaf karena telah pergi seenaknya. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat melihat Lily putih berada di tangan Yunho.

"Ah~ kau sudah menemukan bunga yang cocok, Yunho hyung? Lily itu cantik sekali."

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengangkat Lily putih di tangannya ke depan dadanya sendiri.

"Jaejoong suka warna putih, jadi kupikir Lily putih ini bagus juga." Katanya sambil menghirup aroma bunga di tangannya. "Kau suka mawar putih, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memandangi setangkai mawar putih di tangannya.

"Iya, Hyung. Ini adalah bunga kesukaanku dan Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Yunho merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan Siwon saat ini.

"Mawar putih bunga yang cantik. Mengapa kalian menyukai mawar putih?"

Mawar putih dalam genggaman Siwon itu berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat sangat segar. Senyum Siwon terkembang saat menatap kelopak-kelopak putih itu. Dan satu memori terlintas lagi di kepalanya.

"_**Hyung, mengapa kau menatap mawar putih itu seserius itu?"**_

"_**Hyung sangat mengagumi warna dan keindahannya, Baby. Itulah yang membuat Hyung menyukai mawar putih."**_

"_**Aku juga suka itu, Hyung. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatku suka mawar putih."**_

"_**Kalau begitu apa yang kau suka dari mawar putih, Baby?"**_

"_**Aku suka filosofi dari mawar putih, Hyung."**_

"_**Eh? Memangnya apa filosofi mawar putih, Baby?"**_

"_**Mawar putih dapat berarti banyak hal untuk banyak orang yang berbeda, Hyung. Dalam sekuntum mawar putih tersimpan sejuta makna bagiku. Makna yang disiratkan Tuhan agar kita bisa mencontohnya. Warna putihnya melambangkan kesucian dalam menjaga perilaku dan harga diri. Harumnya…"**_

"…mengisahkan peranannya bagi orang di sekitarnya dan mewarnai tanpa harus terwarnai. Durinya melambangkan perisai untuk bertahan melawan berbagai macam cobaan. Seperti itulah sejatinya sosok manusia yang mengagumi mawar putih. Tidak tampak indah di wajahnya, namun keindahan terpancar dari hatinya yang merupakan cerminan dari kecintaannya pada Tuhan. Dan aku ingin filosofi mawar putih ini hidup selamanya dalam hatiku, Yunho Hyung."

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengarkan bagaimana sekuntum bunga yang biasanya hanya dinikmati harum dan keindahannya, ternyata memiliki makna pembelajaran yang dalam untuk para manusia. Makna sederhana yang memiliki arti sangat dalam.

"Maaf tuan Jung, biarkan kami membuket Lily putih yang telah anda pesan."

Kalimat salah satu karyawan wanita florist membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Ditatapnya Lily putih dalam genggamannya sebentar, lalu diserahkannya ke tangan karyawan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjumma taruh saja Lily putih itu."

Yeoja paruh baya di depannya mengernyit bingung. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Apa anda tidak jadi memesan?"

"Tidak, Ahjumma. Aku tidak jadi memesan Lily putih. Ganti semua pesananku dengan mawar putih. Aku mau semua mawar putih itu."

Siwon sontak menoleh ke Yunho yang masih tersenyum ke Ahjumma penjaga florist itu. Walau dirinya terkejut, senyuman dan lesung pipi terukir di wajahnya.

Setelah melakukan pembayaran dan sebagainya, dua namja tampan itu keluar dari florist beriringan. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya. Obrolan kecil tentang mawar putih berlanjut hingga mereka mencapai depan mobil.

"Aku baru menyadari filosofi mawar putih. Mawar putih bunga terindah dan akan kupersembahkan kepada milikku yang paling indah. Jaejoong pantas mendapatkan semua ini, kan?" ucap Yunho masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"_**Mawar putih itu melambangkan semua yang ada di dirimu, Babykyu. Kau adalah mawar putih terindahku."**_

"_**Kau menyamakan aku dengan bunga, Hyung~"**_

"_**Hahaha. Ini bunga terindah, Baby. Perlambang surga."**_

"_**Arrasseo. Gomawo, Hyung~"**_

"_**Jika kau adalah mawar putih bagiku, lalu apa Hyung bagimu, Baby?"**_

"_**Aku tidak mau menganalogikan Hyung sebagai benda apapun. Siwon Hyung adalah Siwon Hyung, bukan bunga atau permata yang berkilau. Siwon Hyung adalah anugerah terindah dariNya untukku."**_

"Ne, Yunho Hyung. Jae Hyung pantas mendapatkan semua yang terindah. Karena ia adlah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untukmu."

Siwon mengangguk sambil membuka pintu mobil sedang Yunho masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kajja, Hyung. Sebentar lagi–"

Sret

Grep

Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan bingung saat Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu menaruh selembar kertas kecil ditelapaknya.

"Apa ini, Hyung?"

"Kertas itu berisi pesan yang ditulis seseorang untukmu. Bacalah." Sahut Yunho masih tersenyum. Siwon semakin bingung.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Siwon membuka lipatan kertas berwarna biru pastel yang sudah sedikit usang itu. tulisan tangan yang rapi adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Matanya membelalak saat menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis disana. Tulisan tangan itu sangat dikenalnya. Iris kelam itu seketika basah. Yunho disampingnya hanya menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Memberinya kekuatan.

_**Saengil Chukkhae, Siwonnnie Pabbo ^^**_

_**Happy 25**__**th**__** Birthday**_

_**Tuhan, Terima kasih telah membuatnya terlahir di dunia ini.**_

_**Terima kasih telah membantuku menemukannya diantara triliyunan manusia di dunia.**_

_**Anugerahku yang paling indah.**_

_**Jagalah senyumnya, Tuhan.**_

_**Jagalah tawanya, kebahagiannya, kemudahannya, kemuliaannya dan jagalah segala yang baik yang ada pada dirinya.**_

_**Jagalah untuk selamanya tanpa memandang batas usia.**_

_**Siwon Hyung harus bahagia. Dia pantas untuk bahagia.**_

_**Walaupun dia orang yang Pabbo, tapi aku sangat mencintainya ^^**_

_**Semoga di usianya kali ini, dia menjadi orang yang lebih bijaksana dan dewasa. Dan semoga cintanya abadi.**_

_**Saengil Chukkhae, Siwonnie Pabbo~**_

_**From your beloved GaemGyu ^^**_

"Eomma menemukan ini terjatuh bersama sebuah balon di balkon rumah dua tahun yang lalu. Karena tulisan yang ditulis dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan yang mendalam itu, Eomma menyimpannya sampai sekarang. Dan saat kau datang ke rumahku tempo hari, ia tahu bahwa kaulah yang dimaksud surat itu."

Yunho mencengkeram kedua lengan Siwon yang berguncang keras. Mata musang itu juga basah oleh air mata.

Kertas yang masih dipegang Siwon itu sekarang basah. Itu adalah salah satu dari ratusan surat kecil untuk Tuhan yang diterbangkannya bersama Kyuhyun dua tahun yang lalu. Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa isi surat-surat yang dulu berjumlah ratusan itu begitu dalam. Digenggamnya dengan teramat erat kertas yang sudah basah total itu. Kertas kecil yang berisi do'a dan harapan orang yang paling dicintainya kepada Tuhan.

"Babykyu~"

_Wonkyu_

Tit tit tit tit

Crasshh

Gelas bening itu terisi air putih yang keluar dari dalam dispenser saat flush air hangat itu ditekan. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih khas rumah sakit itu membuat air bening dalam gelas transparent itu semakin terlihat bening.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki Leeteuk terdengar beradu dengan detakan sensor elektrokardiograf yang mengalun. Langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan rak kaca besar yang berisi banyak boneka Pikachu kuning dan banyak bingkai foto. Iris bertutupkan kaca mata bening itu berbinar saat menyaksikan foto-foto yang terpampang di pigura dengan berbagai macam ukuran itu. senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan yang tampak lelahnya.

"Tuhan, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Mengapa kau mempermainkan ketulusan cinta mereka seperti ini? Apa–"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~

Prang!

Gelas kaca yang tadi dipegang Leeteuk seketika meluncur dari genggaman tangannya saat bunyi nyaring yang belakangan ini sering didengarnya kembali terdengar. Dengan secepat kilat, dokter muda itu melesat ke ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeriksa denyut nadi dan hembusan nafas di tubuh indah yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng sendiri itu.

Tidak ada. Denyut nadi dan nafas itu tidak ada.

Rasa panik menguasainya, namun ia masih mencoba bersikap tenang. Setelah dipasangnya ujung stetoskop di dada Kyuhyun, ia tidak menemukan bunti detak jantung itu.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~

Suara memekakkan telinga itu masih saja berdenging mengerikan, hampir membuat Leeteuk pingsan karena panik. Sedetik kemudian, ditumpukannya kedua telapak tangannya saling tumpang tindih tepat diatas jantung Kyuhyun, lalu ditekannya kuat berkali-kali. Mencoba memompa udara.

Push push push

"Ayolah, Kyu! BERNAFASLAH!"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Leeteuk bersamaan dengan butir-butir bening yang keluar dari matanya. Tangan yang masih setia memompa dada 'Sleeping Beauty' itu gemetar.

"Kau tidak bolah menyerah sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun! Ayo bernafaslah!"

Push push push

TIIIIIIIIT~ Tit tit tit tit tit

Bruk

Dokter muda itu jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang saat akhirnya suara elektrokardiograf itu kembali normal. Nafasnya terengah dan bahunya bergoncang hebat. Walau merasa lega setengah mati, rasa khawatir dan takut masih menguasainya seperti air mata yang terus mengalir di balik kaca mata perak itu.

"Siwon-ah~ Ini sudah dekat~ Hiks. Mianhae."

_Wonkyu_

_**7 April saat ini**_

"YA! BAWA KERTAS-KERTAS BERHARGA ITU DENGAN BENAR, MONYET! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA MENCARI ITU SEMUA?!"

"AKU MEMBAWANYA DENGAN BENAR! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MENCARI SEMUA KERTAS INI? KAU? HAHAHA~"

"Ah~ biar aku saja yang bawa kalau begitu, Hyukkie Hyung. Biar kuenya dibawa Yesung Hyung."

"Kalau Yesung Hyung yang membawa kue, nanti krim putihnya berubah hitam, Wookie-ah. Lihat saja aura aneh–"

Pletak

"–Ya! Yesung Hyung! Appo~ aku berbicara fakta."

"Kau mau aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan mawar-mawar ini, Hae?"

"Kalau kalian semua tidak berhenti berdebat, aku yang akan menyumpal mulut kalian dengan keranda mayat yang disana itu?! ini rumah sakit, bukannya kafe Yesung! JADI KALIAN TENANGLAH DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"KAU YANG BERTERIAK, TAN HANKYUNG!"

Suasana lobby rumah sakit mewah Woorideul Spine Seoul itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. hari sudah menjelang petang saat itu, namun hal itu semakin membuat suasana semakin mendukung. Saat ini terlihat tujuh namja yang sedang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis.

Disana terlihat Hankyung yang sedang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena teriakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Heechul yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil merengut ke arah Hyukjae yang masih memeluk kotak berukuran sedang yang didalamnya berisi kertas-kertas biru pastel. Donghae sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan 'lembut' dari Yesung. Ryeowook yang menggunakan masker sedang menenteng sebuah kue berukuran besar dengan mata menyipit khas ekspresi orang tertawa di balik masker yang menyembunyikan identitasnya dari para fans itu. sedangkan Yunho hanya terbahak menyaksikan tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Mereka semua sepakat membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Siwon yang ke-27. Ini semua rencana Yunho pada awalnya. Namja bermata musang itu mengkoordinir dan mengonsep semuanya sesaat setelah Eommanya menunjukkan sebuah kertas berwarna biru pastel kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu. kertas kecil yang berisi do'a dan harapan yang teramat besar. Maka dari itu Yunho menugaskan Donghae dan Yesung untuk meminta bantuan Heechul dalam mencari sisa-sisa kertas yang diterbangkan dua tahun lalu itu ke seluruh penjuru Seoul. Walau terlihat sangat mustahil dan tidak mungkin, usaha itu ternyata dapat membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dengan mengerahkan ratusan pengawal kerajaan, Heechul menyuruh semua pengawalnya menelusuri seluruh Seoul dan yang tidak bisa dipercaya, sebanyak 92 buah kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan asli Kyuhyun dapat ditemukan. Kebanyakan jawaban yang mereka dapat saat menanyakan alasan sang penemu masih menyimpan kertas kecil berusia 2 tahun itu adalah karena kata-kata yang tertulis disana kental dengan cinta dan ketulusan. Sebuah do'a yang sangat sayang jika dibuang begitu saja, begitu jawaban kebayakan para penemu kertas yang menurut mereka berharga itu. Bahkan dari beberapa penemu menolak untuk menyerahkan kertas kecil itu karena terlalu berharga dan akhirnya harus dibeli dengan uang.

Seberapapun uang yang dikeluarkan, mereka rela demi sahabat mereka yang telah mengajarkan arti hidup itu.

Jadilah sekarang mereka telah menyiapkan semuanya. Yunho sudah meminta Siwon yang masih ada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk turun ke bawah dengan alasan membicarakan hal penting. Mereka tidak ingin merayakan semua ini di kamar Kyuhyun yang nanti bisa-bisa mereka dilempar keluar karena membuat kegaduhan dan mengganggu ketenangan pasien. Mereka memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Siwon di taman belakang Rumah Sakit.

"Siwon bilang ia harus menemui Leeteuk Uisa dulu sebelum turun kesini. Ada hal penting akan mereka bicarakan katanya."

Yunho menatap enam namja di depannya dengan tersenyum. Keenam sahabatnya hanya mengangguk paham sambil mulai mengobrol atau membuat gaduh lagi.

"Seperti apa hati Kyuhyun itu, sampai bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang sarat akan cinta seperti ini? Pasti hatinya seperti malaikat~"

Semua pandangan mengarah ke arah Hyukjae yang mulai membaca rentetan tulisan rapi itu dari box kecil di pangkuannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Donghae yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri namja yang sangat dicintainya itu lalu mengusap bahunya pelan.

_**Siwonnie, kau sudah tua. Umurmu bahkan sudah 25 tahun ^^**_

_**Sekarang kau sudah punta 25 bulu untuk terbang.**_

_**Teruslah hidup agar kelak bulu-bulu itu bisa menjadi sayap, karena usia adalah bulu dari sayap waktu yang luas.**_

_**Jadi teruslah bertahan untuk membentuk sepasang sayap untuk terbang, Siwon Hyung~ **_

_**Fighting ^^**_

_**Tuhan, jangan buat air mata yang berharga mengalir dari kedua mata yang selalu memandangku penuh cinta itu. Sisipkanlah sekeping kebahagiaan di setiap sela-sela tangisnya.**_

_**Fron your beloved GaemGyu ^^**_

Air mata juga menggenang di mata Donghae. Hal itu membuat yang lainnya terdiam. Heechul menggenggam telapak Hyukjae sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan sahabat yang selalu menjadi teman berdebatnya itu.

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Donghae pelan lalu mulai mengambil salah satu kerats dalam box dipangkuan Hyukjae lalu membacanya.

_**Saengil Chukkhae, My Horsie Siwonnie :P**_

_**Tahukah kau, Hyung. **_

_**Tuhan sangat sedih dan menangis keras tepat 25 tahun yang lalu.**_

_**Tuhan menangis karena telah melepaskan salah satu malaikatNya ke bumi saat itu.**_

_**Dan saat ini malaikatNya sedang berulang tahun.**_

_**Maka setelah ini, teruslah bahagia agar Tuhan juga bisa bahagia karena tahu bahwa malaikatNya sedang bahagia di bumi.**_

_**Tuhan, berkati semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Siwonnie. Tuntunlah ia agar terus berjalan di dalam cahayaMu.**_

_** From your beloved GaemGyu ^^**_

"Kyuhyunnie adalah orang yang kaya. Dia memiliki kekayaan batin dan kekayaan hati yang tak ternilai. Kalimat lugu ini bahkan lebih dalam daripada lirik lagu. Semoga cinta mereka dapat bersatu, Tuhan."

"Amiin~"

Yesung tersenyum saat Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain juga merasakan rasa cinta dan ketulusan dalam setiap kalimat lugu itu. kalimat yang penuh dengan cinta sejati.

Tap tap tap

"Siwon! Disini~"

Yunho sontak menoleh saat langkah kaki terdengar di belakangnya. Keenam namja yang lain segera berdiri menutupi semua kejutan ulang tahun yang sudah mereka taruh di belakang badan mereka agar tak terlihat oleh Siwon. wajah mereka dihiasi senyum lebar walau sebelumnya sempat terharu karena membaca tulisan Kyuhyun.

Yunho melambaikan tangan saat Siwon sampai di tepi tangga besat yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai 1 rumah sakit mewah itu. Siwon menatap para sahabatnya yang menentinya di ujung tangga dengan sorot sayu.

"Kemarilah~ kami ingin kau melihat sesuatu yang kami bawa."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dibawah sana ada semua sahabatnya, namun Siwon tidak bisa membalas semua senyum sahabat yang masih berdiri berjajar di ujung bawah tangga. Satu demi satu anak tanggadilaluinya dengan perlahan. Sorot matanya yang tajam, kini kosong.

"Siwon-ah? Gwaenchana?" tanya Hankyung maju selangkah disamping Yunho. Senyum lenyap dari wajahnya saat melihat butiran bening mengalir dari sorot kosong Siwon yang masih menuruni tangga dengan langkah berat.

Siwon sendiri hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mencengkeram pegangan tangga dengan erat. Jari-jari panjangnya memutih.

"_**Mianhae telah menyembunyikan hal ini padamu, Siwon. Ini sudah waktunya alat-alat Kyuhyun ditanggalkan. Mianhae~"**_

"_**Apa?! T-tapi ke-kenapa, Hyung? Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan alat-alat itu agar–"**_

"_**Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini semua, aku bersumpah. Tapi kasihan Kyuhyun saat ini, Siwon-ah~"**_

"_**Ta-tapi bukankah kau bilang bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, Hyung? AHH! HAHAHA Aku tahu! Kau pasti berniat mengerjaiku di hari ulang tahunku sekarang i–"**_

"_**Dengarkan aku, Siwon! Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah semakin memburuk. Sudah sering kali aku kehilangan nafas dan detak jantungnya .Kyuhyun sudah rusak, tubuhnya sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu. Ia menderita, Siwon-ah~ Lepaskan dia demi kebaikannya juga. Kau tidak boleh egois. Pikirkan dia juga, Siwon. Lepaskanlah dia~ Biarkan ia mengakhiri semua rasa sakitnya. Kau harus merelakannya~ kau harus rela~"**_

"Siwon, ada masalah?" kali ini Yunho juga kehilangan senyumnya. Semua tidak ada yang tersenyum saat ini.

Siwon tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi kali ini. suara Leeteuk terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya di bawah hanya berhembus seperti angin lalu. Air mata terus turun dari kedua iris kelamnya, dadanya sesak dan kepalanya terasa berat.

Dan kali ini Siwon mencapai batasnya. Segalanya terasa berat dan menyakitkan untuknya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa satu-satunya alasannya untuk bisa terus bertahan hidup kini diambang kematian. Bagaimana bisa ia terus berdiri sementara penopang jiwanya kini sekarat di dalam sana. Tapi Kyuhyun-nya pernah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Namun akankah janji itu tidak bisa terlaksana? Jika belahan jiwanya itu pergiapa tujuannya hidup setelah itu? bahkan ia lupa apa itu arti Cinta Sejati jika seperti ini. cinta sejati tidak harus saling bersama dan memiliki, tapi sekarang ia lupa.

"Baby~ kenapa kau seperti ini~" bersamaan dengan berakhirnya isakan lirih itu, Siwon sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia jatuh. Walau terasa melayang, namun sakit itu masih ada sesaat sebelum semuanya gelap.

"CHOI SIWON?!"

"_**Baby, apa kau mendoakanku berhasil membangun hotel di Mars? Atau membangun rumah kita di Atlantis? Atau kita akan hidup bahagia di istana Cinderella?"**_

"_**Hahaha, Tuhan akan tertawa jika aku menulis seperti itu, Hyung pabbo! Do'aku untuk ulang tahunmu sederhana, Hyung~"**_

"_**Katakanlah salah satunya padaku, Baby~"**_

"_**Aku berdo'a agar Hyung bisa menjadi orang yang memiliki hati yang indah. Menjadi manusia yang tanpa pamrih. Jadilah seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan orang lain. Jadilah orang yang selalu bijaksana. Kemanapun kau pergi jadilah orang yang terpuji. Jadilah orang yang memiliki hati yang hangat dan cinta tanpa batas, Hyung~ Do'a tidak perlu tinggi, Hyung. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi semua yang aku do'akan suatu saat nanti, Siwon Hyung~"**_

.

Dalam siklus kehidupannya, sekuntum mawar putih bisa layu dan jatuh. Dalam perjalanan hidupnya, seorang malaikat bisa terjatuh. Namun semua yang layu ataupun jatuh harus kembali bangkit. Hati para malaikat itu masih kecil. hati kecil itu harus tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa untuk bisa menghadapi semua cobaan cinta sejati. Karena hati yang masih kecil tidak akan mampu menampung keagungan cinta sejati. Cinta sejati butuh hati yang besar dan kesabaran dalam menumbuhkannya. Para malaikat harus kuat, karena proses mencapai hati yang dewasa harus melalui air mata dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Chapter ini berisi ulasan keadaan Kyuhyun yang 'seperti itu'. Ulasan hubungan tiap pairing mohon maaf tidak saya sampaikan disini. Tapi tenang saja, readers. Semua progress akan dibahas per chapternya untuk selanjutnya.**

**Dan ini adalah chapter terpanjang ^^**

**Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, readers^^**

**Saya terharu dengan pendapat para Readers. Terima kasih telah menghargai karya saya dengan sangat menakjubkan. FF ini tidak luar biasa, ini FF biasa yang diambil dari dalam kehidupan kita sendiri :')**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	9. Chapter 9

_Di satuan waktu yang sudah berlalu…_

_Ada masa dimana mereka masih belajar…_

_**Aku belajar membuka mata dan mencoba melihat duniaku. Saat itulah dia datang kepadaku.**_

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Apa kau tersesat?"

Seorang namja kecil memegang layang-layang merah di tangan kirinya sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan namja yang terlihat lebih muda dan lebih mungil darinya. Namja kecil yang ditanyai hanya menatapnya sebentar dengan iris caramel bulat besarnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan agenda kecil di pangkuannya.

Saat itu hari sudah menjelang sore. Walau terkesan sepi, namun suasana bukit kecil di tengah-tengah kebun mawar putih itu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Hamparan bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi bukit hijau kecil itu seakan bersinar menerangi taman indah yang jarang dikunjungi orang itu.

"Ani~ aku sedang bersantai disini, sambil menunggu Eomma~"

Suara lembut dan jernih itu mau tidak mau membuat lesung pipi yang dalam tercetak di kedua pipi namja kecil yang masih memegang layang-layang di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan yang lain bersembunyi di balik saku celananya.

Sret

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menemanimu disini~ Boleh, kan?"

Namja kecil jangkung yang sejak tadi memegang layang-layang itu tiba-tiba duduk dengan santainya di samping namja mungil yang kini menatapnya bingung. Iris caramel jernih itu berbinar saat iris kelam di sampingnya membentuk bulat sabit khas orang tertawa. Senyum manis terpampang di bibir pink kecilnya.

"Choi Siwon imnida~ Aku duduk di kelas 5. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Layang-layang merah yang tadi dipegang namja kecil bertubuh jangkung itu kini tergeletak di tanah berumput di bawah pohon maple yang sejak tadi menjadi sandaran namja kecil dengan agenda di tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku kelas 3. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Siwon Hyung~"

…..

_**Aku belajar untuk berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Saat itulah dia selalu berada di sampingku. Memberi dorongan semangat saat aku lelah dan menangkapku saat aku terjatuh.**_

"Aish! Aku terlihat aneh dengan setelan ini, iya kan, Babykyu?"

Choi Siwon terlihat sedang sibuk menata lipatan dasinya di kaca spion mobilnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut menjadi satu saat memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cernin kecil itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan, Hyung. Yak! Jangan rusak simpul itu! Kau mau terlihat berantakan di acara kelulusanmu sendiri, Hyung? Aish~"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya merengut sambil merapikan ikatan dasi di leher Siwon sambil sesekali menggerutu sebal. Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak surai ikal coklat di depannya dengan gemas.

"Nah, sekarang sudah rapi lagi! Jadi jangan dirusak lagi! Ini kelulusan Senior High School yang berharga, Hyung. Ini hasil kerja kerasmu."

Siwon melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca spion sekali lagi tanpa mengotak-atik simpul dasinya. Kedua alisnya masih berkerut.

"Kelulusan itu tidak enak, Babykyu. Kita jadi terpisah karena kelulusan bodoh ini!" ucap Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk jok sebelahnya lalu beralih lagi ke kaca kecil di depannya. "Aish! Kenapa kaca spion ini kecil sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat diriku kalau begini~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan keras. Kedua pipi kemerahan itu menggembung. Jemarinya sibuk melipat jas hitam Siwon di pangkuannya. Saat jas itu sudah terlipat rapi, dipindahkan tangannya ke bahu Siwon.

"Ada alasan mengapa kaca spion dibuat kecil, Hyung. "

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Jemarinya kini menggenggam telapak besar Siwon.

"Kaca spion sengaja di buat kecil agar pengemudi tidak terlalu sering melihat ke belakang. Maka dari itu kaca depan mobil dibuat luas dan besar agar pengemudi bisa melihat kedepan dengan mudah. Para pembuat mobil mengajarkan manusia agar tidak terlalu sering melihat masa lalu. manusia harus fokus ke depan, karena masa depan itu luas. Tidak masalah manusia terpisah-pisah, karena masih ada masa depan yang sangat kuas menanti kita. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, kita pasti akan bisa bersama lagi kelak di masa depan, Hyung."

…..

_**Aku belajar mengenal cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Aku belajar untuk tersenyum dari dalam hati. Aku belajar. Saat itulah dia tampak begitu bersinar di depanku.**_

"Universitas mana yang kau pilih setelah ini, Baby?"

Choi Siwon membelai helaian kecoklatan di pangkuannya itu dengan lembut. Senyum terus terukir di bibirnya. Semua dihadapannya begitu indah. Aroma mawar, bentangan kelopak putih, hembusan angin dan sosok yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Yang manapun, Hyung. Yang penting ada jurusan musik di dalamnya."

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan untaian mawar putih yang sudah dirangkainya menyerupai mahkota ke kepala Siwon. Senyum geli darinya terdengar setelah mahkota mawar putih itu telah menghiasi kepala Siwon di atasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau masih ingat janji masa kecilmu, kan?"

Siwon membelai pipi halus di bawahnya dengan lembut. Kedua pasang iris itu saling menatap. Mencoba meraih bagian terdalam masing-masing. Mencoba berkata dengan bahasa kalbu masing-masing.

"Saat masa sekolahku berakhir, aku berjanji untuk menerima cintamu menjadi milikmu, Siwon Hyung."

"Dan saat ini adalah saat yang paling aku nantikan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu disini. Di taman mawar putih ini."

Kyuhyun membelai wajah tampan di atasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dihadannya itu adalah orang yang membukakan mata dunia untuknya. Di depannya itu adalah orang yang mengajarkan cinta untuknya. Iris karamelnya menusuk iris kelam di hadapannya. Mencari kejujuran yang selama ini selalu ia lihat disana.

"Percayalah, Baby. Hanya aku yang paling mengerti dan memahami besar arti kejujuran diri. Akan aku jaga selalu di sini. Di dalam hatimu dan hatiku. Selamanya. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Jeongmal Saranghae. Please be mine."

"Nado Saranghae, Siwon Hyung. Nado Saranghae~"

_**Aku belajar hidup hanya untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku belajar berkorban segalanya untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku belajar tentang kasih sayang yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Aku belajar tentang tentang makna kehidupan. Aku belajar tentang cinta. Aku belajar Cinta yang Sejati. **_

_**Saat semua itu sudah kupelajari, aku belajar untuk mempertahankannya dan tidak akan pernah menyerah. Walau harus melawan takdir Tuhan.**_

…..

"Ahh! Lihat itu, Hyung! Matahari sudah bersiap untuk tenggelam! Ayo hitung mundur~"

Di taman mawar yang sama. Hari demi hari yang indah mereka lewati. Walau ada tawa dan tanngis, semuanya selalu berakhir manis di taman ini. Choi Siwon mengeratkan pelukan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, sedang tangan yang lain mulai menunjuk benda bulat kemerahan yang mulai menghilang di balik cakrawala di depannya.

"Sepuluh… Sembilan…"

_**Aku belajar untuk bernafas atas nama cinta. Aku belajar untuk untuk menggunakan nafas ini bersamanya.**_

Siwon mulai menghitung mundur. Kyuhyun juga. Kedua tangan mereka bertaut dengan erat. Mata mereka menatap lurus sang surya yang mulai bersembunyi.

"Delapan… Tujuh… "

_**Aku belajar berdiri dan menatap matahari dengan kekuatan cinta. Aku belajar dengan genggaman tangannya yang selalu menopangku.**_

Senyum terus terkembang di bibir Siwon saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun disampingnya yang berbinar senang. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun-nya sangat menyukai menghitung mundur matahari tenggelam. Kekasih manisnya itu selalu mengajaknya ke taman mawar putih ini setiap sorenya.

"Enam… Lima…"

_**Aku belajar untuk memiliki cinta yang sederhana. Cinta sederhana namun bermakna dalam.**_

Tes

Siwon terus menatap cahaya kemerahan yang mulai menghilang di cakrawala masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Namja tampan itu tidak menyadari setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indah sosok disampingnya.

"Empat…"

_**Aku belajar memiliki cinta tanpa batas dan memberikannya tanpa batas pula.**_

Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya yang masih terus menghitung mundur. Air matanya jatuh lagi sebutir, namun senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Tiga…"

_**Aku belajar untuk membuat seseorang yang aku cintai untuk terus tersenyum tanpa menumpahkan air mata sedikitpun.**_

"Dua…"

_**Aku belajar untuk memiliki cinta sejati seorang malaikat.**_

Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi bersuara untuk menghitung mundur. Kini dirinya sudah sepenuhnya menatap Siwon disampingnya. Wajah itu terlihat bahagia. Wajah yang akan selalu akan ia pertahankan seperti itu.

"…Satu"

Sinar kemerahan itu sepenuhnya hilang. Digantikan kegelapan malam. Kini Siwon beralih menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang masih menatapnya dengan mata berair. Diraihnya dagu Kyuhyun lalu dikecupnya bibir pink itu dengan lembut.

"Baby, ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis, hmm?" Ucap Siwon lirih sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi pucat kekasihnya itu.

"Taman mawar putih ini, aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya disini, Hyung. Maka jadikan taman ini tempat terakhir kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum itu senyum tanpa tangis, walaupun air mata masih terus mangalir dari sepasang mata bulat indahnya. Siwon menariknya dalam dekapannya. Lalu membelai punggung rapuh itu lembut.

"Jangan berbicara hal mengerikan, Baby. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya."

_**Aku belajar untuk terus mempertahankan Cinta Sejati. Aku belajar untuk memahaminya dan menjadikannya bagian dari nyawaku. Aku belajar untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Aku belajar untuk tetap ada. Aku belajar untuk terus berada di sampingnya.**_

_**Aku belajar segalanya.**_

_**Aku hanya akan berhenti belajar saat apa yang aku pertahankan telah menyerah. Saat nafasku hilang dan irama hidupku berhenti.**_

–_**Cho Kyuhyun–**_

…_**.**_

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 8: CROSSROAD OF DESTINY**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

"_**Baby, hal apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini?"**_

"_**Aku takut kepada Tuhan. Aku takut Tuhan mengambil semua yang berharga dalam hidupku, Hyung"**_

Sepasang iris kelam itu terbuka perlahan. Terasa berat dan sakit di semua bagian. hal pertama yang tertangkap retina dari mata yang sudah beberapa jam tidak terbuka itu adalah atap rumah sakit yang putih bersih.

"Ough~"

Choi Siwon mengerang pelan saat dirinya berusaha untuk bangun. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar-putar. Namja tampan itu baru sadar bahwa ada yang sedang melilit kepalanya, sebuah perban. Selang infus tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya.

Perlahan, pandangannya semakin jelas dan jelas. Siwon sekarang tahu dimana dirinya. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit yang sangat sering dikunjunginya. Hanya saja kawar rawat ini sepertinya lebih kecil disbanding kamar rawat yangsetiap hari didatanginya. Saat pikirannya masalah kamar rawar menghilang, kedua matanya sukses melebar saat menemukan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian di kamar rawatnya. Disekelilingnya ada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Yunho sedang tertidur dengan menumpukan kepalanya ke atas ranjang di sisi kanannya. Di sisi kiri ranjang ada Hankyung yang tidur terduduk dengan Heechul yang terlelap di bahunya. Sedang di sudut ruangan, terlihat Donghae dan Hyukjae yang juga terlelap di atas sofa dengan Hyukjae yang berbaring di pangkuan Donghae. Yesung dan Ryeowook juga masih berkelana di alam mimpi di sudut lain sofa. Semua sahabatnya ada disini untuk menunggunya bangun.

Iris kelam itu kembali berkabut. Terharu dan sakit secara bersamaan. Padahal ia berharap untuk tidak bangun lagi. Padahal ia berharap untuk tidak membuka mata lagi. Tapi melihat ketulusan dan wajah lelah sahabat-sahabatnya, air mata haru itu mengalir lagi. Siwon menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap air mata di pipinya. Air mata itu bukannya mongering malah semakin deras saat melihat beberapa benda di atas meja di depan sofa. Disana ada kue tart putih besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka 27 diatasnya. Beberapa bucket mawar putih dan beberapa kotak lain yang entah apa isinya.

Kriieeet~

Siwon berusaha turun dari ranjang sepelan mungkin tanpa membangunkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih terlelap. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi waktu Seoul. Langit diluar masih gelap sempurna.

Tap tap tap

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya terasa menyakitkan bagi Siwon. Sakit di batinnya mengalahkan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kebas di semua bagian. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berputar-putar. Setelah dilepasnya selang infus yang masih terhubung ke tangannya dengan sekali sentakan, Siwon berjalan menuju pintu. Saat akan keluar, iris kelamnya yang masih basah menatap lagi semua sahabatnya yang masih terlelap. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah.

Didekatinya sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di atas meja. Didalamnya terdapat banyak kertas-kertas kecil berwarna biru pastel yang tidak asing baginya. Sama sekali tidak asing karena ditulis oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya tepat dua tahun yang lalu unutk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Air matanya kembali deras saat membaca kata-kata yang tertulis rapi di kertas yang kebayakan sudah usang itu.

Darimana sahabat-sahabatnya itu mendapatkan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan semua ini?

"_**Apa yang berharga dari seorang sahabat menurutmu, Baby?"**_

"_**Hal yang paling berharga dari seorang sahabat adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Hyung. Sahabat selalu mengistimewakan sahabatnya. Mereka rela lelah dan sakit demi melihat sahabatnya baik-baik saja."**_

Siwon meraih salah satu kertas disana. Setelah diambilnya sebuah bolpoin di samping kotak, dituliskannya sesuatu di balik kertas yang sudah sedikit usang itu. setelah menuliskan beberapa huruf disana, diletakkannya kembali kertas itu di atas kotak yang lain di samping kue tart.

Blam

Pintu kamar rawat itu tertutup sesaat setelah setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari iris kelam Siwon.

_Wonkyu_

'_Yunnie~ Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu meninggalkanmu lagi~ Bangun, Yunnie~ Kau sudah berjanji untuk berjuang atas nama cinta sejati. Ayo bangun Yunnie~'_

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jung Yunho membuka matanya tiba-tiba saat merasakan suara halus itu memudar di pendengarannya. Mata musang itu mengedar di seluruh sudut ruangan kamar rawat. Sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan.

Mimpikah?

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Untuk sesaat dirinya merasakan kehadiran sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu di sekitarnya. Namun sekarang tidak ada siapapun. Sahabatnya yang lain masih terlelap. Langit diluar sudah sedikit terang, namun awan mendung membuat pagi itu menjadi kelam. Sepertinya cuaca di Seoul kembali memburuk, begitu batin Yunho. Sorot musang yang bersinar redup itu kembali membelalak saat tidak menemukan seseorang yang seharusnya masih berada di atas ranjang. Ranjang rawat itu kosong. Hanya menyisakan selimut dan selang infus yang terus mengalir membasahi ranjang.

"Siwon-ah?"

Tap tap tap

Yunho melesat ke kamar mandi lalu memeriksanya. Nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar mandi. Hatinya semakin panik saat tidak menemukan Siwon dimanapun dalam ruangan itu.

"Yunho-ah? Apa yang–"

"Hankyung Hyung! Siwon menghilang!"

"MWOO?!"

Seruan Hankyung sontak membangunkan semua orang yang sedang terlelap di sekelilingnya. Heechul disampingnya sampai terlonjak saat kekasih sekaligus pengawal istimewanya itu berteriak tepat di samping telinganya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu di telingaku?!" bentak Heechul kesal sambil menggosok telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan Hankyung.

Donghae dan Yesung segera beranjak menuju ranjang sesaat setelah Hankyung memberinya kode untuk mendekat. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook masih terduduk di sofa sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan nyawa mereka yang masih belum kembali seutuhnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar di luar."

"Tapi kita harus tetap mencarinya, Hae. Sepertinya tidak aman membiarkannya sendiri dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu karena…"

Yunho menatap tajam Donghae yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sendu. Yunho tahu arti tatapan sahabat ikannya itu karena kalimatnya yang menggantung. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu sudah mengetahui alasan mengapa Siwon sangat terpukul hingga mengakibatkan sahabatya itu jatuh pingsan di tangga kemarin. Leeteuk sendiri yang menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun yang semakin menurun. Ketujuh namja itu juga merasa sakit saat sahabat mereka sendiri menghadapi masalah hidup dan mati seperti ini. Maka dari itu mereka sepakat untuk menjaga Siwon hingga namja tampan itu bangun dan bisa memberi kekuatan kepada sahabat yang sedang jatuh itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera–"

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Apa Siwon sudah bangun?"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung saat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dokter muda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho yang kata-katanya sempat terputus karena kedatangannya.

"Yunho-ah? Mana Siwon? Aku harus memeriksa keadaannya."

"Saat aku bangun, Siwon sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, Leeteuk Hyung." Jawab Yunho dengan sorot yang sendu.

Leeteuk menampilkan wajah terkejut sekilas, namun setelah itu senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Berusaha menenangkan wajah-wajah khawatir di hadapannya, walau tidak ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya juga tidak kalah khawatir.

"Hyuk Hyung, jangan kau injak kertas-kertas berharga itu. Kyuhyunnie akan marah jika kau menginjaknya seperti itu."

Hyukjae reflex melihat ke arah kakinya saat Ryeowook menegurnya masih dengan nada mengantuk. Diraihnya kertas biru kecil yang yang terselip di bawah kakinya lalu diletakkannya lagi ke dalam kotak bersama kertas yang lain. Namun alis Hyukjae berkerut saat melihat tulisan tangan yang asing di balik tulisan Kyuhyun yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Mungkin ia sedang berada di kamar rawat Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku akan–"

"Tidak, Leeteuk Hyung!" sahut Hyukjae dengan wajah pucat. Ryeowook disampingnya menatapnya dengan heran, begitu pula semua pasang mata di depannya. "Sepertinya Siwon pergi ke suatu tempat yang lain."

Hyukjae berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas biru kecil yang tadi sempat dibacanya ke tangan Leeteuk. Dokter muda itu membaca rentetan kata yang ia ketahui sebagai tulisan tangan Siwon itu dengan mata membelalak. Semua yang ada diruangan itu berkumpul di sekeliling Leeteuk untuk ikut membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

'_**Sahabat-sahabatku, terima kasih telah mau menjadikan aku sebagai hal yang berharga dalam hidup kalian. Maafkan aku jika aku telah membuat kalian khawatir. Selamat tinggal, semuanya~ Aku tidak akan membebani kalian lagi. Aku akan pergi setelah ini~ Gomawo semuanya~'**_

Sret

Leeteuk melesat ke meja nakas di samping ranjang lalu meraih gagang telepon disana dengan sekali gerakan. Yesung membaca ulang tulisan Siwon dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan Yunho mulai merasa panik karena firasat buruknya menguasai dirinya saat ini, terlebih kalimat Jaejoong tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Halo suster. Tolong cek apa pasien Cho Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya saat ini? Kumohon segera, suster!"

'…'

"APAA?! SIAPKAN AMBULANCE SEKARANG JUGA!"

Blam

"Leeteuk Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Hankyung tak kalah khawatirnya. Heechul mencengkeram lengan kanannya dengan kencang. Pangeran cantik itu juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Siwon pergi dengan membawa Kyuhyun. Kita harus segera menemukannya."

_Wonkyu_

"_**Baby, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Tuhan memisahkan kita tanpa alasan?"**_

"_**Tuhan tidak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan, Hyung."**_

"_**Tapi Tuhan mempertemukan kita secara tiba-tiba, kan, Baby?"**_

"_**Semua yang terjadi pada kita berdua adalah rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di tangan Tuhan, Hyung. Masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan kita sudah memiliki arah yang jelas."**_

Jalanan satu arah itu sunyi. Hal ini sudah biasa, mengingat tempat ini berada di sisi lain kota Seoul yang padat. Udara disana sangat alami dan sejuk. Beberapa pohon sakura berjajar di tepi kanan dan kiri jalan panjang yang membelah padang rumput hijau luas itu. Di sisi kanan jalan, sebuah hamparan putih yang berasal dari kelopak mawar putih . hamparan itu tidak seluas taman itu di saat musim semi. Musim gugur membuat kelopak putih itu gugur dan berterbangan memenuhi udara yang di dominasi angin dingin itu. Awan kelabu masih menggantung di langit, membuat siapapun yang berada di taman indah yang jarang dilewati orang itu pasti kedinginan.

Audi Cabriolet putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menyusuri jalanan sunyi itu. Atapnya yang terbuka membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang berterbangan masuk dengan mudah dan jatuh di jok mobil mewah itu.

"Taman ini tidak berubah sejak 2 tahun terakhir kali kita kesini, kan, Baby?"

Choi Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya ke telapak tangan dingin yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas masih mengendalikan roda kemudi Audi-nya. Sesosok namja manis yang masih 'tertidur' duduk tepat di jok mobilnya dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas di bahunya. Kedua mata indah itu masih saja tertutup. Sebuah selang oksigen masih terpasang di sekitar hidung mancungnya. Sebuah mantel putih tebal membalut tubuh rapuh itu, menutupi piyama putih bermotif Teddy Bear yang dikenakannya.

"Mengapa kau masih menutup matamu, Baby? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai tempat ini? Bukankah ini tempat kesukaanmu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menbuka matamu lagi, Baby?"

Audi itu berhenti tepat di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Kelopak-kelopak sakura bercampur kelopak mawar putih menjatuhi dua insan yang masih berada di dalam mobil itu. Siwon membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil menyingkirkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang terselip diantara helaian lembut itu. Diraihnya kepala yang masih terkulai di bahunya itu lalu di rebahkan di dadanya sendiri. Didekapnya dengan lembut sosok yang berarti segalanya baginya itu. begitu rapuh dan lembut sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Iris kelam itu basah. Dibelaianya sekali lagi wajah rupawan yang masih terpejam itu.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu disini? Tepat dibawah pohon maple di depan sana itu?"

Siwon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi pucat Kyuhyun. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya melakukan ini, sepasang iris caramel indah akan menatapnya dengan penuh bahagia, terlebih saat kedua hidung itu saling menggosok. Hal ini adalah hal yang paling disukai Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang yang ada hanya kehampaan.

Perlahan, diraihnya dagu Kyuhyun lalu dikecupnya bibir pucat di depannya dengan lembut. Ada yang bilang jika ciuman cinta sejati dapat membangunkan cintanya dari kematian. Namun itu semua hanya cerita orang. Tentang bagaimana kebenarannya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Siwon kembali merebahkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dalam dadanya lalu dengan perlahan menarik lengan pucat itu dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya. Dengan lembut diangkatnya tubuh ramping itu keluar dari mobil bersama tubuhnya sendiri.

"_**Baby, apa yang kau lakukan jika kita terpisah jarak yang jauh?"**_

"_**Kau mau meninggalkanku, Hyung?"**_

"_**Tidak, Baby. Aku hanya bertanya, ayo jawablah, Baby~"**_

"_**Saat kita terpisah jau, aku akan menatap langit selama yang aku bisa, Hyung."**_

"_**Mengapa harus menatap langit, Baby?"**_

"_**Walau kita terpisah sejauh apapun, namun kita masih menatap langit yang sama, Hyung. Saat aku menatap langit, lalu memejamkan mata, aku tahu bahwa Siwon Hyung adalah segalanya."**_

Tap tap tap

Siwon tetap menatap sosok yang masih terpejam dalam gendongannya saat dirinya membelah padang ilalang halus di sekitarnya. Kelopak mawar putih dan sakura masih mengiringi langkahnya menuju bukit di ujung padang. Pohon maple berdiri kokoh di atas bukit kecil itu.

"_**Dear my love Choi Kyuhyun, terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah ada di sampingku."**_

"_**Aish! Kenapa namaku berubah lagi, Hyung~"**_

"_**Ssstt. Ayo katakan apa pesanmu padaku, Baby~"**_

"_**Dear my Pabbo Siwonnie, memilikimu seperti menangkap seberkas cahaya. Walau hampir mustahil untuk ditangkap, namun sangat berharga untuk membuat hidupku terang."**_

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat disaat jalan setapak yang dilaluinya habis. Bukit kecil yang merupakan batas padang bunga luas itu berbatasan langsung dengan sebuah tebing berbatu di depannya. Sungai yang merupakan hulu dari sungai Han itu mengalir di bawahnya. Batu-batu hitam berjajar tidak teratur di bawah sana.

"Lihat itu, Baby. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam! Ayo kita hitung mundur bersama, OK?"

Tes

Air mata itu menetes tepat di atas pipi Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai di gendongannya. Namja tampan itu tahu, tidak akan ada lagi jawaban untuknya atau sekedar senyum untuk menanggapi kata-katanya.

"Jika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan terima. Aku akan menemani kemanapun kau pergi, Baby. Kita bertemu untuk pertama kali disini, maka kita akan mengakhirinya disini juga. Jika kau tidak sanggup bertahan, maka kau boleh menyerah. Namun aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu~"

"_**Baby, jika kita sudah tiada nanti, kau ingin di kenang seperti apa oleh orang yang kita tinggalkan?"**_

"_**Terserah bagaimana mereka mengenangku. Mereka boleh mengenangku dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya ingin, saat mengenangku, ada senyuman yang terlihat, bukan tangis."**_

"Sepuluh… Sembilan… Delapan… Tujuh…"

Sinar kemerahan itu tidak seberapa jelas. Awan kelabu menghalangi semburatnya di cakrawala. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju bibir tebing. Angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja putih tipis. Dieratkannya dekapannya pada sosok yang sedang di gendongnya. Kedua iris kelamnya terpejam.

"Enam… Lima… Empat… Selamat tinggal semuanya, selamat tinggal sahabat-sahabatku. Aku akan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun-ku setelah ini~ Aku akan–"

Sret

Bruk

Perkataan Siwon terputus saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menariknya kebelakang hingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah berumput. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyuhyun-nya yang masih dalam dekapannya kini diambil alih oleh sepasang tangan yang ia yakini adalah milik Hankyung.

"TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HANKYUNG HYUNG?! KEMBALIKAN KYUHYUN-KU! KEMBA–"

BUGH

BUGH

Siwon seketika tersungkur saat pukulan-pukulan itu mendarat di rahangnya.

"Hankyung-ah! Kita bawa Kyuhyun ke ambulance sekarang, dan pasangkan selang ini ke hidungnya!"

Suara Leeteuk membuat ribuan bintang di kepala Siwon menghilang. Saat penglihatannya mulai jelas yang dilihat di depannya saat ini adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KEMBALIKAN KYUHYUN-KU–"

BUGH BUGH

"JUNG YUNHO, HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MELUKAINYA!"

Yunho menepis tangan Yesung dengan kasar. Donghae mengambil alih setelahnya, namun berhasil ditepis lagi oleh namja bersorot musang itu.

"Itu untuk Kyuhyun."

Bugh

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu!"

Bugh

"Itu untuk janji yang kau ingkari."

Bugh

"YUNHO! HENTIKAN!"

"ITU UNTUK KETIDAKPERCAYAANMU PADA CINTA SEJATI YANG PERNAH KAU UCAPKAN DULU, CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan. Kepalanya luar biasa pusing dan sudut bibirnya terasa ngilu. Cairan merah kental membasahi kemeja putihnya yang sudah berantakan. Tak beda dengan Yunho. Namja tampan itu juga jatuh terduduk, nafasnya tesengal dan mata musangnya basah.

"Yunho Hyung, kau memukulku–"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memukulmu! Bukankah kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu, huh?!" Yunho menatap nyalang Siwon yang kini duduk dengan dibantu Donghae dan Yesung. "KEMARILAH AGAR AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU DENGAN PUKULANKU, CHOI SIWON!"

Hankyung yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yunho segera menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat bersorot musangnya itu dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Ayo, Choi Siwon! Terjunlah dari tebing itu! Aku mau melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Tapi jangan ajak Kyuhyun~ KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH?!" Yunho berteriak hingga suaranya serak. Hankyung di sampingnya terus menenangkannya.

Siwon berontak di dalam cekalan Donghae dan Yesung. Iris kelam itu kembali bersinar marah.

"Dia akan pergi, aku juga akan pergi jika–"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG KYUHYUN AKAN PERGI, SIWON?! SIAPA~" sahut Yunho kembali berteriak.

"Leeteuk Hyung bilang keadaannya sudah tidak bisa–"

"Leeteuk Hyung bukan Tuhan, Choi Siwon. Dia tidak berhak menentukan takdir seseorang. Siapa yang lebih kau percaya?" Kali ini Yunho bangkit dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Siwon yang masih tersedu.

"Kyuhyun-ku menderita, Yunho Hyung~ Dia akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan mati tanpanya~ Aku–" sahut Siwo di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Jika Kyuhyun lebih memilih meninggalkanmu, mengapa tidak ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu? Kau anggap apa masa koma-nya selama 2 tahun ini, Siwon? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau meninggalkanmu. Dia terus berjuang melawan kematian yang setiap saat bisa menjemputmya dengan susah payah, dan kau mau mengakhirinya begitu saja?!"

Yunho kembali berseru saat Siwon belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangis Siwon pecah. Namja tampan yang biasanya terlihat paling tegar itu kini tersedu keras. Donghae dan Yesung yang masih memegang kedua tangannya juga berlinang air mata.

Bruk

Yunho berlutut tepat dihadapan Siwon yang masih bersimpuh sambil tersedu. Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan kekar Siwon, memaksa iris kelam itu menatap sorot musangnya yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Sudah cukup aku saja yang bodoh sampai kehilangan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang bisa aku perjuangkan lagi di dunia ini, Siwon-ah. Tapi sekarang aku mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang berjuang keras menggapai cinta sejatinya. Hanya itu yang akan kuperjuangkan. Kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatku-lah yang sedang aku perjuangkan saat ini. Jadi kumohon padamu untuk tidak menyerah. Hanya inilah tujuan hidupku kali ini. Aku sudah pernah berjanji kepada Jaejoong bahwa aku akan membantu sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kecewa padaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jika kau berat untuk melangkah menghadapi cobaan ini, aku bersedia menggendongmu sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku akan mendampingimu mencapai cinta sejatimu sampai akhir, Siwon~"

"Yunho Hyung~"

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Dua orang di kanan-kiri yang sedang menopanmu sekarang juga berjuang. Hankyung Hyung juga. Mereka tetap berjuang walau terasa sakit. Jadi apa alasanmu untuk menyerah? Kau harus bangkit, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kebahagiaannu sudah pasti diujung sana, Choi Siwon. Akulah orang pertama yang akan memberimu selamat saat kau berhasil melewati semua ini~"

Kelima sahabat itu menangis bersama. Walau mereka menagis dalam diam, namun hati mereka tersedu keras.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tetap meninggalkanku walau aku tetap berusaha, Hyung?" Siwon mendongak menatap mata musang dihadapannya yang masih berair.

"Kalau memang itu merupakan takdir Tuhan, kau harus rela~ Semua sudah disusun rapi olehNya. Kita hanya melaksanakan saja. Takdir kita ada di tangan Tuhan. Tapi jika kita memiliki cinta sejati, Tuhan akan berpikir dua kali untuk menentukan takdir kita. Takdir tidak dapat mengalahkan Cinta Sejati, tapi cinta sejatilah yang akan mengendalikan takdir, Apa kau ingat semua perkataanmu itu, Siwon-ah?"

Grep

Kali ini Siwon memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Namja tampan itu terisak keras di bahu Yunho. Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung menyusul memeluknya kemudian. Masing-masing masih tersedu.

"Cintaku untuk Kyuhyun adalah cinta sejati, Hiks. Cintaku adalah cinta sejati~"

_Wonkyu_

"Tarik… Kejutkan!"

Grep

Tit tit tit tiiiiiit~

"Tarik lagi… Kejutkan!"

Tit tit tit tiiiiiit~

"Pasang pada tegangan tertinggi! Kejutkan!"

Tit tit tiiiiiit~

"Dokter Park, tekanan darahnya semakin menurun, detak jantungnya sangat lemah."

Leeteuk meletakkan alat kejut jantung yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke tempatnya semula. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahinya, sederas air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

BRAK

"Siwon-ah!"

"BABYKYU! MIANHAE, MIANHAE~ Kumohon bertahanlah, Baby~"

Siwon melesat masuk begitu pintu kamar rawat mewah itu terbuka. Namja tampan itu segera memeluk seseorang yang masih bergeming di ranjang. Alat-alat mengerikan kembali terpasang di sekujur tubuh indahnya. Tujuh orang namja menyusul masuk setelahnya.

Tiiiiit~

"Dokter Park, tekanan darah pasien turun drastis."

Suara perawat itu membuat semua pasang mata disana berkabut. Leeteuk menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas jantung Kyuhyun lalu mulai memompanya dengan intens.

Push push

Tit tit tiiiiit~

"_**Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi kesatria yang memperjuangkan cinta sejati suatu saat nanti, Hyung."**_

"Baby~ kau harus kuat. Aku percaya padamu bahwa kau bisa melawan semua ini!"

Push push

Tit tiiiit~

"_**Berjanjilah untuk selalu menghitung bintang-bintang, Hyung."**_

"Ayo lawan, Baby~ Kau bisa melawan kematian itu! Aku disini akan selalu menyemangatimu~"

Yunho menepuk punggung Siwon dengan keras. Berusaha memberi ketegaran. Heechul tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi dan hanya gemetar dalam pelukan Hankyung. Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah tersedu dengan keras, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa mencengkeram lengan Yesung yang juga berlinang air mata.

"_**Menangislah untuk sesaat saja, Hyung. Lalu tersenyumlah untuk selamaya."**_

"Siwon-ah~ Mianhae~"

Siwon menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berlinang air mata. Hyung sekaligus dokter muda itu juga berlinang air mata. Elektrokardiograf di sisi ranjang itu menampilkan garis yang semakin rata.

"Kau harus percaya pada semua rencana Tuhan, Siwon-ah. Jika kepergian Kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan semua penderitaannya, maka kau harus melepasnya~ kau harus rela~"

"_**Semua rasa yang ingin kau rasakan selamanya padaku, simpanlah dalam hati dalam bentuk Cinta. Maka tak akan lekang oleh waktu, Hyung."**_

Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam itu. Air matanya sudah menetes sekian banyak membuat helaian coklat dalam pekulannya itu sedikit basah.

"Jika ini dapat menghilangkan semua penderitaanmu, jika ini dapat membuat kau bebas, maka pergilah, Baby~ Pergilah dengan membawa semua cintaku~ Hiks. Aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia~"

"_**Suatu saat aku ingin menjadi bintang Alpha Centauri yang bersinar paling terang di langit malam, Hyung. Saat kau tersesat di gelapnya malam, lihatlah keatas, dan kau akan menemukanku."**_

Yunho terisak keras di samping Siwon. Namja tampan itu mengusap punggung Siwon yang bergetar degan lembut. Hankyung ikut mencengkeram lengan Siwon dengan jemari yang bergetar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menangis.

"Dokter Park, detak jantung pasien di bawah ambang batas."

Tit tit tiiiit~

Siwon mengecup kening pucat di hadapannya dengan lembut. Air mata dan isakan kecil masih terus mengalun dari mulutnya. Setelah ciumannya terlepas, Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik sesuatu disana.

"Wahai Cinta, terus iringi dia kemanapun ia pergi setelah ini. Teruslah melingkupinya kemanapun ia tiba setelah ini. jagalah milikku yang paling berharga ini, wahai cinta sejati~"

Tit tiiiit~

Detektor pompa oksigen itu sudah berhenti bergerak. Menandakan kecilnya udara yang disirkulasi.

"Wahai Malaikat, tuntunlah ia menuju tempat bercahaya diatas sana. Jangan pernah lepaskan tangannya. Tuntunlah ia menuju tempat yang paling indah setelah ini~"

Tiiiiit~

Grafik elektrokardiograf itu sudah menunjukkan garis lurus yang hampir sempurna.

"_**Aku adalah matahari dan bintang jatuhmu, Hyung. Aku akan terus bersinar untukmu sampai energiku habis. Asal hidupmu menjadi terang."**_

"Wahai Surga, berikan tempatmu yang paling indah padanya. Berikan bintangmu yang paling terang untuk menghiasi malam-malamnya, karena ia mudah merasa kesepian. Kumohon berikan segalanya yang indah, berikan…"

TIIIIIIIITT~

Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suara panjang itu membuat tangisnya pecah seketika. Namja tampan itu menangis keras, namun posisinya belum berubah. Isakan-isakan lain terdengar di belakangnya. Yunho juga terisak keras disampingnya.

"Wahai Tuhan, terimalah dia di sampingMu. Berikan tempat yang bercahaya terang untuknya. Jagalah ia sampai aku menemuinya disana suatu saat nanti, Tuhan~ Selamat jalan, Babykyu~ Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae~"

"_**Kematian adalah sebuah takdir, Hyung. Namun janganlah menangis karena takdir. Karena takdir Tuhan tidak pernah menuntut air mata manusia."**_

TIIIIIIIT~

Siwon terisak di atas dada yang sudah tidak bergerak itu lagi. Yunho tidak pernah menghentikan tepukannya di punggungnya yang masih bergetar. Leeteuk bersiap menggelar selimut untuk menutupi pasian istimewa sekaligus dongsaengnya itu. semua yang ada disana kini tersedu dan terisak. Jauh di dalam hati mereka, sebuah do'a terucap tulus.

Tiiiiiiiiit tit tit tit

"Siwon Hyung, grafik elektrokardiografnya…"

Suara Ryeowook membuat semua mata tertuju ke elektrokardiograf yang tadi menampilkan garis lurus sempurna kini kembali bergelombang tajam.

"Dokter Park, i-ini ti-tidak m-mungkin. Detak jantung pasien k-kembali normal."

"TUHAN~"

"_**Baby, apa do'a natalmu tahun ini? Katakanlah padaku~"**_

"_**Hyung duluan~"**_

"_**Aku berdo'a agar selamanya dapat merayakan natal bersamamu, Baby~"**_

"_**Itu pasti, Hyung."**_

"_**Lalu apa do'amu, Baby?"**_

"_**Aku berdo'a agar selalu bisa bersamamu. Menyerahkan semua takdirku padamu, meyerahkan segalanya padamu. Untuk selamanya menjadi milikmu. Walau harus melawan takdir Tuhan, aku rela, asal cintamu sejati, Hyung."**_

.

Lautan air mata diperlukan untuk bisa mengarungi gurun keputusasaan yang kering. Bila tangis bagaikan hujan dan bahagia bagaikan matahari, maka butuh keduanya untuk melihat indahnya pelangi. Sayap patah malaikat itu jatuh. Membuatnya tidak mampu lagi untuk terbang. Tidak mampu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Taman Surga diatas sana. Namun sesuatu yang transparan dan putih membuat sayap baru malaikat itu tumbuh lagi. Sayap lebar itu akhirnya mengepak lagi. Membuatnya terbang semakin cepat. Dua hal yang disebut Cinta Sejati dan Persahabatan itu berhasil memutar balik takdir Tuhan. Membuat pelangi yang indah muncul dari sekian lamanya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Maaf, saya masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Saya masih terbawa tulisan yang saya tulis sendiri. Mohon maaf jika banyak menumpahkan air mata lagi. Tapi saya menulis ini juga dengan air mata. Dan saya tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja :')**

**Saya berjanji chapter depan akan lebih santai dan membuat senyum. Tunggu kelanjutan progress tiap pairing di chapter depan **

**Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, readers^^**

**D-15 of WonKyu Day^^**

**Saya tidak bosan-bosannya untuk mengatakan ini.**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY~ HAPPY WONKYU MONTH~**

**Spread WONKYU Love wherever and whenever you are, dear Readers ^^**

**Cause, Wonkyu's Love is the most Precious Thing in the World**

**Hope God makes Wonkyu's Love REAL~ Amiin^^**

**Saya terharu dengan pendapat para Readers. Terima kasih telah menghargai karya saya dengan sangat menakjubkan. FF ini tidak luar biasa, ini FF biasa yang diambil dari dalam kehidupan kita sendiri :')**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tuhan, apa surgaMu indah? Apakah masih kau sisakan tempat untukku dan orang-orang yang kucintai disana kelak? Semoga surgaMu diatas sana seluas cintaKu padaMu, ya Tuhan~"

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada kasih sayang sebesar dunia, berikanlah padaku…**_

Saat itu hari masih pagi. Sang surya masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Hanya berkas-berkas sinar kekuningan yang terpancar dari sela-sela jendela kaca di sekeliling ruangan luas itu. Tirai-tirai putih transparan itu berkibar pelan saat angin menerobos masuk dari kaca jendela yang sudah terbuka itu. Ruangan besar serba putih itu sunyi, hanya desau angin yang terdengar mengalun mengiringi cahaya kehidupan yang semakin naik itu.

"Siwon Hyung? Kemarilah! Ayo berdo'a bersamaku~"

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada bahagia yang tak lekang oleh waktu, limpahkanlah kepadaku…**_

Tap tap tap

Choi Siwon tersenyum saat suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya setiap kali dirinya membuka mata itu mengalun. Masih mengenakan piyama tidur bermotif beruang coklat–sama seperti yang dikenakan seorang namja manis yang masih berlutut di depan altar–Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan altar gereja kecilnya. Setelah sampai disamping kekasih manisnya, Siwon meraih sosok indah disampingnya lalu mendekapnya di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Merasakan hangat dan lembutnya sosok yang berarti segalanya untuknya itu.

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada kehangatan abadi seperti ini, jagalah agar tetap ada untukku…**_

Cup

Cho Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli saat Siwon mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Namja manis itu kembali mengarahkan badannya menghadap ke depan saat Siwon melepas ciuman dan pelukannya.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuhan. Terima kasih telah memberi satu lagi pagi yang indah karena telah melihat senyum dan tatapan indah sosok yang sangat aku cintai ini~"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri lalu bibir dan dada dengan ibu jari yang digerakkan membentuk tanda salib kecil sambil berbisik kalimat "Semoga sabda Tuhan berdiam dalam pikiran, bibir dan hatiku".

"Yak! Siwon Hyung. Kau harus menatap Tuhan saat melakukan salam itu~ Aish! Cara berdo'a yang salah~"

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak surai ikal coklat di dahapannya itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya merengut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. "Jika ada Tuhan dan dirimu di sisiku, aku bingung harus mendahulukan menatap siapa, Baby~" sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melengos sambil mengaluhkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada hal yang bisa membuat senyum itu abadi, maka aku bersedia menukarnya dengan apapun…**_

Akhirnya Siwon mengalah dan mulai memimpin do'a pagi rutin mereka. Kedua jemari itu saling bertaut di atas meja kayu itu. Replika Tuhan berdiri kokoh di depan mereka dengan latar belakang salib yang besar. dua namja yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur kembar itu kini berlutut dengan khidmat.

"Terima kasih kerana telah memberi kami hembusan udara untuk bernafas hingga detik ini, Tuhan. Terima kasih telah memberi kami kekuatan untuk terus berdiri di dunia ini, Tuhan."

Siwon terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tertunduk sambil memejamkan kedua matanya tepat disampingnya. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya ke jemari lentik itu. Mengabaikan replica Tuhan yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada do'a setulus hati, maka curahkanlah hanya kepadaku…**_

Dengan perlahan kedua iris caramel itu terbuka dan sinar matahari pagi yang semakin terang yang menyambutnya. Namja manis itu mengernyit saat meresakan ada yang menetapnya intens, dan saat ditengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya, sepasang iris kelam menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan kabulkan do'a yang diucapkan dengan tidak benar, Tuhan. Dan beritahu orang Pabbo di sampingku ini agar bisa berdo'a sambil menatapMu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan wajah Siwon yang masih memnghadapnya ke arah depan dengan sedikit kasar.

"Berikanlah hari yang indah saat ini dan esok, Tuhan. Berikanlah kepada kami berdua–"

"ANIYO~ Berikanlah hanya padaku, Hyung. Berdo'alah hanya untukku!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon dengan tatapan serius.

Siwon mengernyit bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Arrasseo, Baby. Tuhan, berikanlah hari yang indah kini dan esok kepada Choi Kyuhyun-ku~"

"Amin."

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada kemuliaan setinggi langi di angkasa, berikanlah hanya kepadaku…**_

"Berikanlah kesehatan yang abadi kepada nafas hidupku ini, Tuhan~"

"Amin."

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada cahaya seterang surga, sinarkanlah hanya untukku…**_

Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun masih saja tertunduk sambil terpejam. Keduanya masih berlutut.

"Berikanlah cinta yang abadi untuk kami ber– Ani, untuk Babykyu-ku, hanya untuknya, Tuhan~"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Siwon dengan senyum tipis. Kekasih tampannya itu masih terpejam.

"Amin."

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada cinta seluas jagat raya, anugerahkan hanya kepadaku…**_

"Tuhan yang kekal di surga, berikanlah segalanya yang indah hanya untuk Kyuhyun-ku, cintaku, nyawaku, nafasku, dan segalanya bagiku. Jaga dia untukku, Tuhan~"

Tes

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya saat butiran bening itu berhasil lolos dari iris karamelnya. Dengan cepat, dihapusnya permata bening itu dari pipinya dan mulai bersikap normal sebelum Siwon menyadari apapun.

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada kerendahan hati sedalam samudra, curahkanlah hanya untukku…**_

"Tuhan, sayangi Babykyu-kyu. Cintai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Berikan cahaya di setiap langkah hidupnya. Bimbinglah–"

Ucapan Siwon berhenti saat sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

"Kau mau merampas semua do'a pagi ini, Hyung? Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk berdo'a juga?" ucap Kyuhyun masih memeluk Siwon dari samping. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap surai ikal itu dengan lembut pula.

"Mianhae, Baby. Arrasseo~ sekarang giliranmu~"

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada keajaiban yang nyata, limpahkanlah hanya kepadaku…**_

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berlutut dengan tegak lagi. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Setelah menghela nafas panjang dan membuat gerakan salib kecil dari di depan dadanya, kedua iris caramel itu mulai terpejam lagi.

"Kabulkanlah semua do'a yang diminta Siwon Hyung, Tuhan. Penuhi semua permintaannya untukku. Berikan semua yang dimintanya kepadaku."

Siwon tersenyum masih dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Semua yang dido'akan Siwon Hyung harus kau berikan kepadaku, Tuhan. Aku mau semua yang indah, bahagia, mulia, dan semua yang terbaik hanya tercurah kepadaku bukan kepada orang lain."

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan lalu ditatapnya sosok disampingnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari tubuh indah itu. membuatnya semakin bersinar terang.

"Aku mau kau memberiku segalanya, Tuhan. Berikan semua anugerahmu hanya untukku, jangan berikan kepada orang lain selain aku. Berikan semuanya kepadaku…"

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan, kini mulai membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah replica Tuhan dan tanda salib besar di depan altar. Saat ditengokkan kepalanya ke samping, Siwon sudah menatapnya. Dengan lembut digenggamnya telapak tangan besar disampingnya dengan erat. Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu kini bertemu.

"Berikan semua yang terbaik hanya untukku, Tuhan. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Agar aku bisa memberikan seluruhnya kepada semua orang yang kucintai~ Akan kuberikan seluruhnya walau tanpa ada sisa untuk diriku sendiri. Karena mereka yang mencintaiku adalah segalanya bagiku~"

Tes tes

Dua butir air mata keluar dari kedua mata Siwon saat kalimat Kyuhyun mengalun. Bagaimana bisa ia tadinya berpikiran bahwa kekasihnya itu begitu egois? Bagaimana bisa dirinya berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun-nya hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri beberapa detik yang lalu?

Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun-nya yang memiliki cinta tak terhingga dalam dirinya. Memiliki kekayaan batin yang tak dimiliki seorang manusia lain di dunia ini.

"Wahai Tuhan, berikanlah semua kebahagian, kemuliaan, kesehatan, kasih sayang, cinta, kerendahan hati, do'a tulus dan segalanya yang telah Kau anugerahkan kepadaku kepada semua orang yang kucintai di dunia ini. Untuk mereka yang kukenal ataupun yang tidak kukenal. Berikanlah seluruhnya walau tak ada sisa untukku, aku rela. Asal mereka yang mencintaiku bisa mendapatkan semua yang terbaik dariMu~ Amin."

Grep

Siwon sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi,sudah tidak dapat berpikir apapun lagi. Direngkuhnya malaikat indahnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Menjadikannya penopang air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Siwon lembut. Air mata juga mengalir dari iris karamelnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pelukan itu terlepas. Siwon menangkup kedua pipi gemuk itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah rupawan itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Babykyu~ Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku. Terima kasih telah menemani hari-hariku. Saranghae jeongmal saranghamnida, My Babykyu. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga tatapan mata dan senyummu sampai akhir nanti. Berjanjilah kepadaku."

_**Teruntuk Tuhan, jika ada cinta tanpa batas, jika ada kasih sayang tak terhingga, jika ada sukacita yang bertahan salamanya, jika ada kebahagiaan yang abadi, jika ada tawa dan senyuman yang tak lekang oleh waktu, anugerahkanlah hanya untukku. Agar aku bisa memberikan semuanya kepada orang yang sangat aku cintai ini, ya Tuhan."**_

"DihadapanNya, aku berjanji akan selalu menatap dan tersenyum untukmu, Siwon Hyung~"

…

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 9: THE MIRACLES OF WORLD AND A PENCIL**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

_Kemarin sebuah bintang jatuh dari langit~_

_Hati ini juga terasa jatuh~_

_Namun sebuah bintang tetaplah sebuah bintang~_

_Itulah yang selalu di katakan orang-orang kepada kami~_

_Hari ini sebuah bintang jatuh sekali lagi~_

_Bintang kami yang paling cantik dan terang~_

_Jika bintang itu jatuh, langit menjadi sedih~_

_Itulah mengapa hujan turun hari ini~_

_**(Super Junior 2009 MBC Music Travel Lalala – Falling Star)**_

Kim Ryeowook mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusapkan kain yang sudah ia celup ke dalam air hangat ke kulit putih porselen sosok indah yang terbaring di depannya. Senandung kecil masih mengalun dari bibir mungilnya seiring dengan usapan lembut dan hati-hati yang ia lakukan.

"Nah! Sekarang sudah selesai~ Kyuhyunnie, kau terlihat segar dan bersih~"

Tit tit tit

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul saat perkataannya hanya dijawab dengan detector denyut jantung yang terletak di sisi lain ranjang. Cho Kyuhyun, sosok yang diajak bicara masih setia menutup kedua iris indahnya. Entah mengapa, Ryeowook bisa merasa tulus menyayangi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ini. Bahkan berbicara atau menatap matanya saja, namja bersuara tinggi itu tidak pernah. Namun sebuah rasa sayang muncul begitu saja sejak pertama kali melihat namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Rasa ingin melindungi dalam dirinya muncul begitu saja.

"Cepatlah bangun, Kyunnie. Kau tidak tahu betapa Siwon Hyung sangat setia menunggumu, kan? Maka dari itu lekaslah bangun agar aku bisa menyapamu. Agar aku bisa menyanyangimu dan menjadi Hyung yang baik untukmu. Jadi, cepatlah sembuh, arrachi?"

Setetes air mata jatuh saat kalimatnya selesai mengalun. Diusapnya surai ikal kecoklatan di hadapannya itu dengan lembut lalu dirapikannya selimut beludru tebal di atas dada Kyuhyun dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu sirkulasi selang infus di punggung tangan putih pucat itu. Setelah rapi, penyanyi solo muda yang sedang naik daun itu kembali mengusap helaian ikal lembut Kyuhyun yang masih 'tertidur' dengan damainya. Namja bersuara tenor itu kembali bersenandung kecil.

Hari masih pagi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hari ini Ryeowook sengaja datang ke rumah sakit terbaik di Korea Selatan itu sebelum berangkat menuju tempat rekamannya. Sebenarnya Yesung, Hankyung, Donghae dan Yunho juga ada disana beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sekarang mereka semua harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu katanya. Jadilah sekarang penyanyi solo muda itu hanya berdua di kamar rawat super mewah ini, bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap-usap surai ikal coklat yang terasa lembut itu.

_Bintang yang terang itu kini ada di hadapanku~_

_Namun sinarnya sedang redup~_

_Akan ku–_

Brak

"Yak! Monyet! Jangan mendorongku seperti itu! Kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu, huh?!"

"Pangeran yang terhormat, aku sama sekali tidak berminat menyentuhmu apalagi mendorongmu! Aish~ Kenapa aku yang selalu di salahkan?"

Senandung merdu yang mengalun dari bibir Ryeowook berhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka dengan sedikit keras. Disana tampak Kim Heechul dan Lee Hyukjae yang terlihat saling berebut untuk masuk. Beberapa barang yang mereka bawa jatuh di lantai dan kedua pasang mata mereka saling memberikan death glare masing-masing.

"Heechul Hyung, Hyukkie Hyung, kalian juga kesini? Wah~ Jadi ramai sekali~ Dan apa yang kalian bawa itu?"

"Oh! Hai, Wookie~ Aku sengaja datang kesini untuk memberikan semua boneka ini kepada Kyuhyunnie~ Kau suka, Kyunnie?"

Ryeowook berdiri dari sisi ranjang saat Heechul melesat ke arahnya di susul Hyukjae yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil membawa satu box besar yang berisi boneka-boneka Pikachu kuning dengan berbagai ukuran, kebayakan berukuran kecil dan beberapa berukuran lumayan besar.

"Yak! Hechul Hyung, bukan kau yang membawanya untuk Kyuhyunnie, tapi aku! Kau tidak melihatku kesusahan membawanya sepanjang jalan menuju kesini? Aish~" ucap Hyukjae sambil meletakkan box besar berisi boneka ke lantai lalu meregangkan punggungnya sebentar, "Annyeong Kyuhyunnie~ Hyungmu yang paling baik hati datang lagi menjengukmu~" katanya lagi dengan ekspresi yang berbeda saat melihat dongsaengnya yang masih 'tidur' di ranjang.

"Hei, Hyukhyuk. Aku yang membeli semua boneka itu! Dan kau hanya membawanya. Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengeluh, huh~"

Heechul mengambil salah satu boneka dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hyukjae yang masih merengut. Ryeowook hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah kedua Hyung-nya yang selalu saja berseteru itu.

"Kalau tahu seperti itu, mengapa aku harus membawakan box-box besar itu tadi? Aish~" sahut Hyukjae sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang Kyuhyun lalu duduk dengan perlahan di samping 'sleeping beauty' itu, "Kyunnie, kau membelaku, kan?" katanya sambil menggenggam jemari pucat yang terasa dingin itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kyuhyunnie hanya milikku! Minggir-minggir! Kyuhyunnie, kau lebih membelaku dibanding monyet jelek itu, kan?" sahut Heechul sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sisi lain tempat tidur lalu mulai berusaha memeluk tubuh rapuh itu, namun Pangeran tampan itu mengurungkan niatnya, takut akan menyakiti namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng sendiri itu.

Hyukjae mengulas senyum melihat perilaku Hyung cantiknya yang selalu diajaknya bertengkar itu.

"Heechul Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung tidak perlu berdebat seperti itu…"

"Benar. Kyuhyunnie pasti menyayangi kita semua, kan Wookie?" sahut Hyukjae setelah mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

"Ha? Aku baru saja mau mengatakan kalau Kyuhyunnie pasti lebih menyayangiku, jadi Heechul Hyung dan Hyukkie Hyung tidak perlu berdebat lagi~"

"Aish! Anak ini! Pasti Kyunnie lebih memilihku karena aku yang memberinya bayak boneka ini!" Ucap Heechul sambil melotot ke arah Ryeowook yang masih tertawa dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi boneka-boneka itu tidak akan berjalan sendiri ke ruangan ini jika bukan aku yang membawanya. Jadi Kyunnie pasti lebih menyayangiku!" sahut Hyukjae sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Yak! Hyungdeul~ Kyuhyunnie pasti lebih menyayangiku karena aku baru saja memandikannya–"

"MWO?! KAU MEMANDIKAN KYUHYUNNIE?!"

Ryeowook spontan menutup telinganya saat kedua Hyungnya itu berseru sedikit keras. Untung saja perawat jaga tidak mendengar teriakan mereka. Bisa-bisa mereka diusir keluar jika hal itu terjadi.

"Iya. Wae? Aku mengusap lengan dan wajahnya dengan handuk basah. Hanya itu, Hyungdeul." Sahut Ryeowook setelah berhasil menenangkan telinganya.

Hyukjae dan Heechul hanya saling memandang dengan canggung. Pikiran mereka sudah berkelana ke hal-hal yang lebih jauh beberapa saat lalu. Muka keduanya memerah.

"Ah~ Aku tahu apa yang Hyungdeul pikirkan~ Dasar Hyungdeul mesum~"

"Hei! Siapa yang berpikiran mesum, aku hanya terkejut saja, Wookie-ah!"

"Hyungdeul pervert~"

"Aish~ Kemari kau agar aku bisa menyumpal mulutmu dengan Pikachu ini, Kim Ryeowook!"

"Hahaha~ Kyuhyunnie, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Heechul Hyung dan Hyukkie Hyung, karena mereka orang yang–"

"KIM RYEOWOOK, HENTIKAN~"

"HAHAHA~"

"_**Baby, dimana kita bisa menemukan Cinta? Bukankah sangat mustahil untuk melihat wujud cinta? Apalagi menemukannya?"**_

"_**Cinta dapat ditemukan dimanapun, kapanpun dan pada siapapun, Hyung. Setiap hal yang dilakukan seseorang padamu, baik itu menyenangkan, menjengkelkan, mengecewakan atau bahkan menyakitkan, pasti ada setitik cinta disana."**_

"_**Mengapa seperti itu, Baby?"**_

"_**Karena mereka melakukan semua itu karena mereka memperhatikanmu. Dalam perhatian sekecil apapun, ada cinta yang melandasinya, Hyung."**_

"Kemuliaan cinta dapat ditemukan bahkan disela-sela pertengkaran dan olokan, benar kan, Siwon-ah?"

Choi Siwon tersenyum simpul. Kedua iris kelamnya menatap tiga orang sahabatnya yang lain yang saat ini sedang saling bercanda bersama belahan jiwanya yang masih tertidur dalam damai. Saat ini dirinya sedang berdiri di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sebuah dinding kaca lebar memisahkan tempatnya berdiri dengan ruang yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang membuatnya sadar akan arti cinta dan perjuangan tidak mudah menyerah yang sebenarnya.

"_**Keadaan Kyuhyun kembali normal. Namun ia masih dalam masa komanya. Ini keajaiban, Siwon-ah. Kau harus tetap semangat untuk terus mendukung Kyuhyun. Jangan menyerah dan melakukan hal yang membahayakan lagi. Aku juga menyesal telah hampir menyerah. Mari bersama-sama berjuang demi kesemuhan Kyuhyun, arrachi?"**_

Yunho menepuk bahunya pelan lalu mengusapnya dengan sedikit keras. Berusaha dan selalu berusaha memberi kekuatan kepada sahabatnya yang baru saja jatuh itu. Namun sahabatnya itu berusaha berdiri sekali lagi dan mengambil jalan yang benar untuk tidak menyerah walau terasa sngat menyakitkan.

"Dengan semua cinta di sekelilingnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun meninggalkan semua cinta yang dipersembahkan hanya untuknya? Kau harus yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pasti akan terus–"

"Aku sangat yakin, Yunho Hyung. Kyuhyun sangat senang jika sesuatu diberikan hanya untuknya. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa memberikan seluruhnya kepada orang yang dicintainya."

Yunho tersenyum saat Siwon memotong kalimatnya. Sahabat yang berdiri disampingnya itu masih menatap Heechul, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook yang masih bergurau bersama Kyuhyun di dalam ruangan.

"Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun-ku menepati janjinya. Bahwa ia akan terus menatap dan tersenyum kepadaku. Akan aku tunggu janjinya, walau menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupku."

Walau butiran air mata itu kembali mengaliri wajahnya, Siwon merasa Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menepati janjinya saat ini. Janji yang diucappkannya di hadapan Tuhan. Dan semua itu membuatnya tersenyum tulus di sela-sela air matanya.

_Wonkyu_

"Ayo, adik-adik. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mempelajarinya di kelas 4, kan? Jadi kerjakan dengan benar dan bagi yang mendapat nilai tertinggi akan diberi hadiah~"

Suasana kelas 6-2 di Anyang Elementary School itu terlihat lebih gaduh dari biasanya. para siswa yang biasanya malas mengerjakan soal, kini mulai antusias menunggu mengerjakan beberapa soal yang diberikan.

"Hyungnim, bolehkah aku mengerjakannya bersama temanku?"

Salah satu siswa laki-laki mengangkat tangannya sesaat setelah lembaran kosong sampai di tangannya.

"Uhm~ Bagaimana ya? TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH! Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri, Park Chanyeol!" sahut Lee Donghae yang masih sibuk membagikan kertas soal.

Yesung, Hankyung, Yunho dan Siwon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat 'sabar' menghadapi anak kecil itu.

Saat ini kelima sahabat itu sedang mengajar sukarela di salah satu sekolah dasar tempat Ibu Yunho mengajar. Beberapa peristiwa yang banyak menguras emosi yang terjadi belakangan ini membuat mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit refreshing. Awalnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque di rumah Yunho. Namun Jung Ahjumma meminta bantuan untuk mengisi jam kosong di sela pelajarannya kepada Yunho. Mau tidakmau Yunho menerima permintaan ibunya dan sahabatnya yang lain juga antusias untuk ikut. Terlebih lagi hal ini bisa membuat hati Siwon yang masih dalam masa pemulihan itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Kalian sudah menerima lembar untuk menjawab semuanya?"

"Ndeee~"

Yunho tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban serentak dari calon-calon generasi bangsa di hadapannya. Setelah memberi kode kepada Hankyung untuk membacakan soal, namja bersorot musang itu berjalan menuju Siwon dan Yesung yang berada di samping pintu kelas.

"Oke. Soal pertama, Tuliskan 7 keajaiban dunia yang kalian ketahui." Ucap Hankyung dengan sedikit keras untuk memastikan suaranya terdengar di seluruh kelas yang berisi 30 siswa itu.

"Oppa, boleh aku menyebutkan 10 keajaiban dunia? Appa-ku bilang ada 10 keajaiban dunia." Ucap seorang siswi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tentu saja, adik manis. Kau boleh menuliskan semua yang kau tahu~"

"Hyungnim, boleh aku hanya menuliskan 5 saja?"

"Err… tentu sa–"

"Boleh aku menuliskan 3?"

"Aku hanya tahu 2, bolehkah aku hanya menulis dua saja?"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Menghadapi anak-anak memang sangat merepotkan, begitu pikirnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan? Kalian harus menuliskan minimal 5, oke? Lima! Tidak boleh kurang!" Sahut Yesung sambil berjalan menuju ke tengah kelas. Semua siswa yang tadi sempat protes kini terdiam. Keadaan kelas menjadi hening seketika.

"Sepertinya aura gelap Yesung Hyung mulai menguar. Lihatlah betapa heningnya kelas–"

"Ya! Lee Donghae, kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu? Diam atau kau mau aku menyuruhmu menuliskan 100 keajaiban dunia untukku?!"

Seketika Donghae menghentikan bisikannya kepada Hankyung disampingnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu hanya membungkuk meminta maaf sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Mianhamnida, Yesung Seonsaengnim."

Siwon, Yunho dan Hankyung hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya itu. tidak hanya mereka, semua murid kelas 6-2 juga menahan tawa mereka.

Waktu sudah berjalan 5 menit dan kelima sahabat itu mulai mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dari para murid. Siwon mendapat jatah bangku barisan pertama. Senyum selalu terukir di wajahnya saat mengambil kertas jawaban. Saat semua kertas jawaban sudah terkumpul, Yunho mulai mengambil salah satu kertas secara acak.

"Kim Taeyeon, bisa tolong bacakan jawabanmu di depan kelas?"

Seorang siswi maju ke depan kelas setelah Yunho membacakan nama dari kertas jawaban yang dipegangnya.

"Tujuh keajaiban dunia adalah Piramida Mesir, Taj Mahal India, Tembok Besar Cina, Menara Pisa Italia, Angkor Wat Thailand, Menara Eiffel Paris, dan Kuil Parthenon Yunani. Itu 7 keajaiban dunia yang kuketahui, Oppadeul."

"Bagus sekali, Taeyeon-ah. Kau boleh duduk. Selanjutnya, Kim–"

"Yunho Hyung, boleh aku yang memilih?" sela Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan beberapa kertas jawaban yang dipegangnya.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan, Siwon-ah." Sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Oppa! Pilih aku!"

"Hyungnim, aku saja!"

"Aku juga ingin maju lagi~"

Siwon tersenyum saat suasana kelas semakin gaduh. Keempat sahabatnya muali berusaha menenangkan para murid yang terlihat antusias. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang berdiri diatas meja. Siwon tidak terlalu memperhatikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih berusaha menenangkan kegaduhan kelas. Sepasang iris kelamnya terpaku pada sebuah nama yang tertulis di kertas di tangannya.

"Kim Joon Myeon, bisakah kau maju ke depan dan membacakan jawabanmu di depan?"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Anak-anak yang tadinya gaduh kini terdiam. Donghae menatap yesung di sampingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yesung Hyung, kau tidak mengeluarkan aura hitam lagi, kan?" bisik Donghae kepada Yesung di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, Ikan! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Namun yang ditemukannya hanya wajah diam para murid.

"Kim Joon Myeon, adakah yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon disini? Jika ada silahkan maju ke depan." Ucap Hankyung sambil mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Tap tap tap

Seorang siswa laki-laki tiba-tiba berjalan perlahan ke depan kelas dari bangku barisan belakang. Namja kecil itu berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Rambut kecoklatannya sedikit menutupi dahi dan matanya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan tubuhnya sedikit kurus.

Siwon tersenyum saat namja kecil itu sampai di depan kelas. Semua mata memandang sosok Kim Joon Myeon yang yang kini sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Joon Myeon-ah~ Mengapa kau tidak menulis apapun dikertas jawabanmu, hm? Apa Joon Myeon merasa kesulitan? Jelaskan kepada Hyung, akan Hyung bantu Joon Myeon belajar jika mau."

Yunho, Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae hanya tersenyum menatap Siwon yang kini berjongkok disamping namja kecil yang masih menunudukkan kepalanya itu.

"Mengapa kau kesulitan menuliskan 7 keajaiban dunia?"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih karena sangat banyak, Hyungnim." Ucap Joon Myeon dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, katakan 7 diantara sekian banyak keajaiban dunia yang kau ketahui kepada kami." Sahut Siwon sambil mengacak surai kecoklatan lembut itu.

Joon Myeon mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Senyum Siwon semakin megembang. Iris kelamnya melebar saat iris coklat caramel namja kecil disampingnya bertemu.

"Aku pikir tujuh keajaiban dunia adalah…"

"_**Baby, kau tahu apa 7 keajaiban dunia saat ini?"**_

"_**Tujuh keajaiban dunia menurutku adalah aku bisa melihat, aku bisa mendengar, aku bisa menyentuh, aku bisa berjalan…"**_

"…Aku bisa tertawa, aku bisa merasakan, dan aku bisa mencintai."

Kelas itu semakin hening. Baik semua murid maupun orang dewasa disana kini tertegun dengan jawaban sederhana itu. Siwon masih manatap namja kecil beriris coklat caramel itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Iris yang sangat dirindukannya itu kini menatapnya.

"_**Mengapa keajaiban dunia bagimu seperti itu, Baby?"**_

"_**Keajaiban dunia memang seperti itu bagiku sejak dulu, Hyung."**_

"_**Tapi orang-orang kebanyakan menganggap keajaiban dunia sebagai tempat yang bersejarah, Baby."**_

"_**Kita dapat dengan mudah memuji sesuatu di luar diri kita dan menyebutnya 'Keajaiban'. Tetapi, ketika kita melihat kembali apa yang sudah Tuhan karuniakan kepada kita, kita menyebutnya 'Biasa saja'. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang seperti itu, Hyung. Segala keajaiban dunia ini adalah apa yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku."**_

"Babykyu~"

_Wonkyu_

"Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Suho, Siwon Hyung."

"Suho? Nama yang bagus."

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, namun dua orang namja berbeda usia itu masih terduduk di bangku taman depan sekolah dasar terkenal di Seoul itu. Semenjak pertemuan di kelas, Siwon sudah menangkap hal yang berbeda dari namja kecil di sampingnya. Wajahnya, suaranya, matanya, dan pemikirannya yang sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Membuatnya ingin sekali melindungi namja kecil berusia 12 tahun itu sebagai dongsaengnya.

"Mengapa kau ingin berteman denganku, Hyung? Semua teman-teman di kelas tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena mereka pikir aku orang aneh."

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak surai Suho dengan lembut. Semuanya tersa dejavu baginya saat ini. segalanya terasa pernah dialaminya.

"Suho sama sekali bukan orang aneh. Semua orang yang mengejekmu atau mengolokmu, sebenarnya mereka menyayangimu. Karena mereka memperhatikanmu, dan dalam perhatian sekecil apapun, ada cinta di dalamnya."

Suho termenung mendengar kalimat Siwon. Namja kecil itu tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Apa aku mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat Hyung cintai? Apa kalian tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Pertanyaan lugu itu membuat Siwon terdiam membeku. Langit diatas mereka mulai menggelap dan udara mulai mendingin. Tak lama setelahnyasebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah sambil membunyikan klakson.

"Mian, Hyung. Sepertinya jemputanku sudah datang. Uhm… Kamsahamnida, Siwon Hyung. Semoga orang yang kau cintai bisa secepatnya bersatu denganmu~"

Suho bangkit dan mulai membungkuk hormat kepada Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih, terimalah pensil ini~"

"Pensil?"

"Ne~ Karena ada 5 nilai penting ddalam kesederhanaan pensil yang dititipkan pembuatnya, Hyung. Akan kuberitahu yang pertama."

Siwon menerima sebuah pensil kayu berwarna coklat itu. ujungnya yang runcing terlihat berkilau.

"Sebelum dikirim ke para konsumen, para pembuat pensil selalu mengatakan 5 hal ini kepada pensil agar setiap pensil bisa selalu ingat dan bisa menjadi pensil yang baik. Hal pertama…"

"…_**Setiap pensil bisa melakukan banyak hal, tetapi hanya bila ia digenggem oleh pemiliknya. Jika pensil adalah diri kita, maka kita bisa melakukan hal-hal besar, tetapi hanya jika kita digenggam oleh tangan Tuhan, Hyung."**_

"_**Kau hebat, Baby~ Lalu apa 4 hal lainnya?"**_

"_**Kau akan mengetahuinya dari orang-orang yang menyayangimu suatu saat nanti, Hyung."**_

Siwon hanya bisa menatap bagian belakang mobil yang semakin menjauh dari area sekolah. Semua yang dikatakan Suho adalah hal yang sama yang pernah Kyuhyun katakan padanya di satuan waktu yang lain.

"Apa keempat hal lainnya yang belum kuketahui tentang pensil, Baby? Bukankah hanya kau satu-satunya yang cinta dan sayang padaku? Lalu siapa yang akan–"

"Hal kedua yang disampaikan para pembuat pensil sebelum pensil-pensilnya dikemas adalah setiap pensil akan mengalami peruncingan yang menyakitkan dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi pensil memerlukannya untuk menjadi pensil yang lebih baik. Peruncingan adalah analogi dari berbagai masalah dalam hidup, tetapi kita membutuhkannya untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Yunho berdiri di sampingnya, walau mata musang itu menatap lurus ke depan, namun senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Yunho Hyu–"

"Ketiga, setiap pensil akan dapat membenarkan setiap kesalahan yang dibuatnya karena pensil bisa dihapus dengan mudah. Sama seperti manusia. Setiap manusia dapat memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang dibuatnya."

Kali ini Hankyung berdiri di sisi kirinya sambil merangkul bahunya. senyum juga terukir di wajahnya.

"Keempat, setiap pensil akan menjadi sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, bukan berdasarkan kayu yang melapisinya. Sama halnya dengan manusia. Manusia harus menjadi apa yang ada dalam dirinya."

"Yesung Hyung."

"Dan yang terakhir, setiap pensil harus tetap menulis dan meninggalkan jejak di setiap permukaan dimana ia digunakan, tidak peduli kondisi permukaan itu, pensil harus terus menulis. Manusia juga harus seperti itu. Di setiap permukaan dimana kita berjalan, kita harus meninggalkan jejak. Tidak peduli apapun situasi yang kita alami, kita harus tetap melanjutkan langkah."

Donghae yang terakhir bergabung. Kini kelima sahabat itu berdiri tepat dibawah gerbang masuk Anyang Elementary School dalam satu garis lurus. Saling berdampingan. Masing-masing mata mereka menatap matahari yang mulai menghilang di batas horizon, menyisakan sinar kemerahan yang indah.

"_**Hyung, ada apa?"**_

"_**Apa yang dilakukan manusia saat terjatuh dan sulit untuk bangun lagi, Baby?"**_

"_**Uhm… Boleh aku bernyanyi untuk manusia yang sedang jatuh itu?"**_

"_**Eh? Menyanyi? Tentu, Baby~"**_

…

_Agar kau tidak merasa letih~_

_Agar kau tidak menyerah~_

_Apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi~_

_Kuharap kau bisa melewatinya~_

"Jangan pernah berpikirbahwa kau sendirian menghadapi semua ini, Choi Siwon. Kami para sahabatmu yang ada untuk berbagi kekuatan untuk menopangmu~"

Yunho kini beralih menatap mata Siwon. Sorot musang itu berkaca-kaca. Jemarinya terasa gemetar di lengan Siwon. Siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil membiarkan setetes air mata lolos dari iris kelamnya.

_Saat kau merasa terlalu sulit~_

_Ketika kesulitan terasa terlalu melelahkan~_

_Aku akan meminjamkan punggungku dan menopangmu dari belakang~_

_Dan kau dapat meletakkan bebanmu kapan saja~_

"_**Hannie~ Aboeji menyuruhku untuk menikahi putri dari Perdana Menteri. Sepertinya beliau sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak sanggup meninggalkanmu dan aku juga tidak bisa membantah permintaan Aboeji~"**_

Hankyung menggenggam tangan Siwon dan Yunho dengan erat, mencoba membagi dan meminta kekuatan dari sahabatnya. Mata kecilnya juga basah oleh air mata.

_Jangan kau merasa sendirian~_

_Jangan menangis karena terasa sulit~_

_Kau dan aku..._

_Kita tahu~_

_Saat kau bersandar padaku, kau bisa bertahan dari seisi dunia~_

_Kau memberiku impian yang tak akan pudar~_

"_**Hae, Nickhun akan memajukan tanggal pernikahan kami. Dan dia menginginkan pernikahan di London. Aku tidak mau pergi, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Apa yang harus kuperbuat, Hae?"**_

Donghae kini juga menggenggam jemari Siwon dengan erat. Namun jemari yang bergetar itu mencuri perhatian Siwon. Tidak biasanya Hyung berwajah ikannya itu terlihat serapuh ini. Walau serapuh apapun, sahabatnya itu masih berusaha tersenyum untuknya.

_Jangan terburu-buru dan berpikir jauh ke depan~_

_Saat kau lelah, Bersandarlah padaku~_

_Biarkan tubuh lelahmu beristirahat sejenak~_

"_**Yesung Hyung, agency akan mengirimku ke Amerika bulan depan. Aku akan melanjutkan karir disana. Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan sahabat terbaikku. Jika aku menolak, aku akan kehilangan mimpiku. Apa kita harus berpisah? Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Yesung Hyung. Kau adalah sahabat yang selalu ada untukku."**_

Grep

Kali ini Yesung memeluk semua sahabatnya. Namja berkepala besar itu menangis dalam diam. Kini kelima sahabat itu saling berpegang tangan. Mata mereka sudah basah karena air mata. Biarlah orang-orang mengejek mereka cengeng atau lemah. Air mata bukan tanda sebuah kelemahan dan ketidak berdayaan. Air mata adalah tanda ketangguhan seseorang dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kita hidup sendiri, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kita menghadapi masalah seorang diri. Saat ini kita sedang diuji oleh Tuhan. Dia ingin mengetahui sebatas apa kemampuan kita. Kita bukan hamba yang lemah. Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan masalah selalu disertai dengan penyelesaian?"

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Jika tangis bagaikan hujan…" ucap Hankyung sambil menatap keempat sahabatnya yang muali tersenyum

"…dan tawa bagaikan matahari…" sahut Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan. Kedua namja yang sering berdebat itu kini saling merangkul.

Kini semua mata memandang SIwon yang masih belum berbicara sepatah katapun. Namja tampan itu menatap keempat sahabatnya bergantian lalu merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya.

"…maka butuh keduanya untuk melihat indahnya pelangi."

_Di suatu hari yang cerah, biarlah sehari saja~_

_Kita bisa menjadi orang lain~_

_Karena kebersamaan adalah saat salah satu dari kita merasakan kesulitan, maka kita merasakan sakit yang sama~_

"_**Baby, apa yang kau lakukan jika suatu saat nanti kau berniat meninggalkanku?"**_

"_**Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, Hyung."**_

"_**Eh! Wae?"**_

"_**Karena hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Siwon Hyung~"**_

"_**Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya terjadi, misalnya kau hilang ingatan atau–"**_

"_**Hyung, apa yang telah aku genggam. Tak mudah dan tak akan pernah aku lepaskan. Walau harus melawan Tuhan."**_

.

Setiap benda yang ada disekitar kita bisa menjadi sebuah pembelajaran. Setiap tingkah laku yang kita bisa menjadi teladan. Proses menuju kedewasaan tubuh itu cepat, namun proses menuju kedewasaan hati, membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup dan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan. Para malaikat harus terjatuh agar bisa dewasa. Para malaikat harus berlinang air mata agar menjadi tangguh. Para malaikat harus kuat dan dapat bertahan melawan semua cobaan yang diberika Tuhan kepadanya. Karena hanya dengan itulah mereka dapat lolos menuju Surga indah di atas sana.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY. HAPPY 1013 DAY.**

**D-DAY of WonKyu Day^^**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY~ HAPPY WONKYU MONTH~**

**Spread WONKYU Love wherever and whenever you are, dear Readers ^^**

**Cause, Wonkyu's Love is the most Precious Thing in the World**

**Hope God makes Wonkyu's Love REAL~ Amiin^^**

**Saya sengaja tidak update minggu lalu, karena akan saya gabung update HLS dan LOSE IN BETWEEN di 1013 Day^^**

**Mian jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan, ada satu hal yang membebani hati saya. Tapi tak apa! Saya pasti akan update FF tiap minggunya. Karena saya sudah berjanji, bukan? ^^**

**Satu hal yang membuat saya kuat, yaitu para Readers. Terima kasih telah membaca, menyukai dan mereview FF saya. Maaf jika banyak menumpahkan air mata (terutama HLS). Tapi chapter ini tidak menumpahkan air mata, kan? ^^**

**So, tunggu kelanjutan semua FF saya, dear Readers. Saranghae~ **

**Saya terharu dengan pendapat para Readers. Terima kasih telah menghargai karya saya dengan sangat menakjubkan. FF ini tidak luar biasa, ini FF biasa yang diambil dari dalam kehidupan kita sendiri :')**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dengarkan lebih dekat, dari tempat yang jauh disana, aku dapat mendengar hembus nafasnya.**_

_**Lihatlah walau dengan mata terpejam, aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang bersinar terang. **_

_**Cinta.**_

"_Mianhae, Baby~ Kau tidak marah, kan? Kita bisa berjalan-jalan lain waktu atau besok, oke?"_

"Ck, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini~ Arrasseo, aku marah padamu, Hyung! Jadi sebaiknya jangan pulang terlalu larut atau aku akan menguncimu di luar. Dan jangan bekerja terlalu lelah!"

"_Hahaha! Mana ada orang marah tapi khawatir seperti itu, Baby. Arrasseo, sebaiknya kau pulang. Cuaca mulai dingin, Baby. Saranghae~"_

"Hm."

PIP

Seoul lumayan hangat hari itu. Suasana sore hari yang lumayan ramai di taman bermain itu. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain layang-layang dan beberapa yang lainnya sedang bercengkrama di fasilitas bermain disana.

Cho Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Uap putih tipis berterbangan di depan wajahnya saat ia membuang nafas. Setelah memastikan ponselnya masuk di saku mantelnya, namja manis itu beranjak dari kursi tyaman yang tadi didudukinya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri taman. Walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya karena kekasihnya membatalkan acara jalan-jalannya sore ini, seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir pink-nya.

_**Dalam setiap langkah yang ditapaknya, ada sesuatu yang membuat langkah ringan itu selalu terlihat mantap menuju satu tujuan.**_

_**Dalam sorot mata sendu itu, ada cahaya benderang yang menyinari gelap duniaku.**_

_**Cinta.**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat truk penjual ice cream terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Iris caramel itu berbinar senang dan langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju salah satu minuman kesukaannya itu dijual.

"Maaf, Anak muda. Ice cream-nya baru saja habis. Anak laki-laki itu yang terakhir mendapatkannya. Maaf sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya membalas perkataan penjual ice cream itu dengan senyuman ramah. Setelah membungkuk, namja manis itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lagi menyusuri taman. Sesekali berguman tak jelas saat beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian menabrak-nabraknnya. Wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut, berubah bersinar saat beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan taman yang sedang ditapakinya menyita perhatiannya.

_**Pandanglah walau dengan sekelebat mata, dia begitu bersinar diantara bunga-bunga indah disana.**_

_**Rasakan dengan segenap jiwa, ada sesuatu yang menentramkan dalam hangat binar matanya.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Err, annyeonghaseyo, Hyungnim. Kau mau makan ice cream bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bunga-bunga kepada seorang namja muda di sampingnya. Umurnya mungkin tak lebih dari 14 tahun. Namja muda itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya sambil memegang dua cup ice cream di kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tadi aku yang membeli ice crem terakhir kali, Hyungnim jadi kehabisan ice creamnya~ Mianhae~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat namja muda di depannya menunduk menyesal.

_**Ada sinar seterang mentari, namun sinar wajahnya selalu menyilaukan hariku.**_

_**Dalam senyum penuh ketulusan itu, ada sesuatu yang menghapus semua kesedihan.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Ya! Jongin-ah, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memakan ice cream-nya saat dirasa Kim Jongin yang duduk disampingnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan berbincang ringan di salah satu kursi taman tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang berbunga indah.

"Aniyo, Kyu Hyung. Aku hanya heran, mengapa seorang namja bisa memiliki mata dan bibir seindah milikmu, tubuh yang ideal, rambut yang bagus dan sikap yang tenang sepertimu? Apa Hyung melakukan perawatan atau spa?"

Jongin terus manatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyendok ice creamnya dengan lahap. Bibir pink-nya terlihat sedikit belepotan. Saat ice cream dalam mulutnya habis, Kyuhyun ganti menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Jongin semakin kagum dengan sosok yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Aku alergi perawatan dan spa, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan suapan ice cream kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh? Apa hyung melakukan operasi plasti―"

Pletak

"Ya! Kyu Hyung, Appo~"

Jongin mengeluh pelan saat Kyuhyun mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok ice cream yang sedang dipegangnya. Namja muda itu tersenyum meminta maaf saat Kyuhyun menatapnya galak.

"Untuk bibir yang menarik, bicaralah dengan kata-kata yang baik dan sopan."

Jongin kembali menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang mulai berbicara sambil tetap memakan ice cream dengan lahap.

"Untuk mata yang indah, lihatlah hal yang baik dari orang-orang di sekitarmu. Untuk bentuk badan yang ideal, bagikanlah makananmu dengan yang lapar. Untuk rambut yang halus, biarkan seseorang yang mencintaimu mengelusnya tiap hari. Dan untuk bersikap tenang, berjalanlah dengan mengetahui bahwa kau tidak pernah berjalan sendirian. –Hei, Jongin-ah~ Ice cream-mu meleleh! Kau harus memakannya segera!"

Kim Jongin hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kearah ice creamnya yang sudah meleleh di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan melahap ice creamnya yang sudah hampir habis.

_**Dengarkan walau hanya samar-samar, aku mendengar ada kalimat seorang malaikat dalam setiap ucapannya.**_

_**Perhatikan walau hanya sekejap mata, cahaya putih terang selalu bersinar darinya.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Kalau aku jadi Kyu Hyung, aku akan memarahi kekasihmu habis-habisan karena telah membatalkan janji seenaknya!"

Jongin berkata dengan berapi-api saat Kyuhyun menceritakan alasannya ke taman ini. namja muda itu sangat tidak setuju dengan tindakan Siwon yang dengan mudah membatalkan janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Jika aku jadi Kyu Hyung, aku akan meninggalkan kekasihmu itu! Mana boleh seperti itu? Pikirkan baik-baik, Hyung. Siapa tahu dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, Hyung! Aish~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memakan ice cream-nya―atau ice cream milik Jongin karena Jongin sama sekali tidak menyentuh ice cream-nya dari tadi―lalu dengan perlahan meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam cup di pangkuannya, wajahnya masih tertunduk.

"Mungkin banyak orang diluar sana yang ingin bersamamu, Hyung. Kau tidak harus terus menunggu kekasihmu yang suka membatalkan janji itu! Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. kau tidak pantas menunggu cinta. Kau lebih pantas mendapatkan cinta, Kyuhyun Hyung~"

Jongin semakin berapi-api. Beberapa orang sempat melihatnya sedang memarahi seorang namja yang masih tertunduk di sampingnya.

_**Yakini walau hanya dalam keragu-raguan, ada sesuatu yang luar biasa indah di balik sikap diamnya.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Kyu Hyung? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jongin saat merasa Kyuhyun di sampingnya masih tidak bersuara. Namja manis itu hanya menatap cup ice creamnya yang hampir kosong.

_**Percayalah walau hanya sekecil debu, ada sesuatu yang selalu bisa mengalahkan keraguan dalam hatinya.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Aku diam karena aku selalu memiliki jawaban yang sama." Jawab Kyuhyun mulai menyendok lagi ice cream dipangkuannya. Mata indahnya menyipit sambil menatap Jongin disampingnya yang masih memandangnya bingung.

"Siwonnie selalu melakukan segalanya dengan alasan yang jelas. Dia membatalkan janji karena ada meeting dengan rekan bisnisnya."

"Kalau seperti itu berarti Siwon Hyung lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada kekasihnya sendiri, kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Dia bekerja keras demi masa depannya dan masa depanku. Masa depan kami. Sebenarnya dia teramat lelah, aku tahu itu. Tapi ia selalu bisa tersenyum hangat untukku dan menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya. Siwonnie-ku orang yang hebat. Aku bangga memilikinya~"

Jongin termenung mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memakan porsi ice cream miliknya. Walau wajah rupawan itu terlihat sedikit pucat karena udara yang semakin dingin, namun senyuman manis yang tersungging di wajahnya membuatnya bersinar.

_**Dengarkanlah walau hanya sekilas, ada lagu tentang kebahagiaan di setiap alunan kata-katanya.**_

_**Sebuah alunan yang mempunyai sesuatu dengan kebenaran yang mutlak.**_

_**Cinta.**_

"Kau paham sekali tentang Siwon-mu, Kyu Hyung. Jika seperti itu, seberapa besar cintamu kepadanya, Hyung? Pasti setinggi langit dan sedalam samudra, kan? Atau seluas jagat raya?"

"Aniyo~ cintaku pada Siwonnie, sebesar genggaman tangan. Sebesar hatiku. Cintaku padanya sederhana seperti cinta para malaikat. Bukan seluas atau sebesar jagat raya, karena semua itu bukan milikku. Cintaku sederhana dan hanya seluas hatiku, karena hati ini akan kubawa sampai mati dan akan terus ada di kehidupan setelahnya. Cinta sederhana ini adalah cinta terbesar dalam hidupku untuk Siwo―"

Grep

"Siwon Hyung?"

_**Rasakan walau hanya sebentar, dalam tubuhnya mengalir sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan saat kau memeluknya.**_

_**Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang sederhana.**_

_**Cinta.**_

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tubuhnya direngkuh secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh tegap yang sangat dikenalnya itu kini mendekap tubuhnya lembut. Mengusap surai coklatnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Siwon Hyung, kau bilang kau tidak bisa datang karena ada―"

"Gomawo, Baby~ Gomawo. Hiks. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Choi Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh rapuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh hangat itu balas memeluknya lembut, membuat butiran air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Mianhae, Baby~ Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku telah―"

"Tidak." Jongin kini buka suara setelah diam sekian lama menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Siwon Hyung. Mianhae Kyu Hyung, aku yang merencanakan semua ini. aku yang menyuruh Siwon Hyung membatalkan janjinya hanya untuk mengujimu. Aku ingin tau seberapa besar rasa cintamu kepada Siwon Hyung, sepupuku. Hanya itu, jadi aku sungguh minta maaf. Ternyata cintamu luar biasa."

_**Rasakan halus sentuhannya, walau hanya sebentar, ada sesuatu yang akan mengubah air mata menjadi senyuman.**_

_**Cinta.**_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat bahunya basah oleh air mata Siwon. Namja manis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya juga.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Babykyu~ Aku tidak pernah meragukan cintamu. Aku tidak bermaksud―"

Cup

Ucapan Siwon terputus oleh kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Lalu disusul dengan senyuman Kyuhyun-nya yang seketika menghilangkan semua kesedihannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan, namja tampan itu hanya bisa memeluk miliknya yang paling berharga itu dengan erat.

_**Dalam setiap alunan kata-katanya, ada lagu tentang bintang-bintang yang dapat menyinari hatiku.**_

_**Dalam setiap sorot sendunya, ada cahaya menyilaukan yang dapat menyilaukan gelap duniaku.**_

_**Dalam halus sentuhannya, ada kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dapat menghilangkan semua kesedihanmu.**_

_**Dalam setiap hal kecil di dalam diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ada Cinta yang besar. Sebesar hatinya. Hati suci yang katanya hanya sebesar kepalan tangan, karena tidak ada hal yang bisa menggambarkan betapa besar dan luasnya cinta dalam hatinya.**_

…

**HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 10: THE GREATEST LOVE OF THE ANGEL**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Main Pair: WONKYU**

**Other Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPO**

**Summary:**

**Cinta sejati tidak mengenal batasan apapun walau banyak batasan yang menghalanginya.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

_Wonkyu_

6 am waktu Seoul

Pagi yang mendung masih menggantung di atas lengit Korea Selatan. Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan Oktober yang dingin. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang dan benda putih yang lembut akan berjatuhan dari langit. Benda yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap manusia dibalik rasa dinginnya.

"_**Apa yang paling kau sukai di musim dingin, Hyung?"**_

"_**Emm, aku suka butiran putih yang turun dari langit, Baby. Kalau kau? Apa yang suka dari musim dingin?"**_

"_**Aku ingin menjadi pohon cemara di saat musim dingin, Hyung."**_

"_**Ah~ Pasti untuk hiasan natal, iya kan?"**_

"_**Aniyo~ Aku suka dengan kesabaran yang dimiliki pohon cemara, Hyung. Ia dapat bertahan dalam dinginnya salju hanya demi melihat senyum manusia saat pohon natal dijadikan lambang natal di setiap rumah."**_

Choi Siwon membuka kedua iris kelamnya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah rupawan kekasihnya yang masih 'tidur'. Perlahan dibelainya wajah seputih salju itu dengan tangan bergetar. Sebutir air mata kembali lolos dari matanya bersamaan dengan butiran salju yang mulai turun di luar.

"Hei, Baby. Kau harus bangun, kau tidak mau melihat salju pertama di musim ini?" bisiknya sambil menyibak surai ikal coklat disampingnya.

Lagi. Dan lagi. Tidak ada jawaban yang membalas semua pertanyaannya.

Perlahan di kecupnya dahi pucat itu dengan lembut sambil direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ranjang king size itu berderak kecil saat salah satu dari dua namja yang berbaring diatasnya bergerak memeluk yang lain.

"Mana yang sakit? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit, Baby? Tunjukkanlah padaku agar aku bisa meringankannya~ agar aku bisa mengambil alihnya~"

Tit tit tit tit

Isakan tangis itu teredam oleh suara detector elektrokardiograf yang terus memenuhi ruangan itu setiap waktunya. Choi Siwon menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari lentik dingin di sampingnya. Air matanya masih mengalir, membasahi piyama putih bersih yang dikenakan malaikat-nya, Cho Kyuhyun-nya.

"_**Cinta seperti apa yang kau ingin di dunia ini, Baby?"**_

"_**Aku selalu menantikan cinta sederhana serupa dengan cinta yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku, Hyung. Aku ingin cinta kecil yang tak pernah berubah."**_

Siwon memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sambil mulai bersenandung pelan di depan telinga Kyuhyun. Walau nada itu bergetar, sebuah alunan merdu mengalun dari bibirnya. Sebuah lagu yang biasa dinyanyikannya bersama Kyuhyun setiap kali pergantian musim datang.

_Jika aku mendengar suara yang datang di musim semi, aku akan berjalan mengikuti jalan dengan bunga yang bermekaran~_

_Jika hujan turun di musim panas, aku akan berjalan dibawah indahnya pelangi~_

_Jika musim gugur berlalu dan datang musim dingin, aku akan berjalan dengan kehangatan yang kau berikan di telapak tanganku~_

_Di semua musim, kita akan berjalan bersama, selamanya~_

Sinar matahari yang biasanya bersinar hangat itu sekarang tidak ada. Butiran putih yang terus jatuh dari langit itu yang menggantikannya. Membuat keadaan yang sunyi menjadi semakin dingin.

"Tuhan, aku sungguh mencintainya, aku sungguh mencintai namja yang sedang terlelap di sampingku ini. Bisakah Kau mengalah padaku, Tuhan. Bisakah Kau mengalah sekali ini saja? Aku tahu Kau sangat menyayanginya jauh lebih besar dari rasa sayangku untuknya, tapi kumohon mengalahlah padaku kali ini. Jangan ambil dia dari sisiku, Tuhan. Jangan renggut dia dari pelukanku~ Aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan menyakitinya sedikitpun, jadi berikanlah dia hidup. Kembalikan Kyuhyun-ku kepadaku. Takkan aku sakiti dia, akan kujaga dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Hukum aku jika aku melanggar sumpahku, Tuhan~"

"_**Apa yang dilakukan Tuhan jika hambanya memohon sesuatu yang mustahil, Baby?"**_

"_**Mustahil seperti apa, Hyung?"**_

"_**Err… Menyuruh Tuhan mengalah, mungkin?"**_

"_**Tuhan tidak pernah memilih do'a, Hyung. Semuanya pasti dikabulkan bila ada keyakinan dan kesungguhan dalam do'a hambanya."**_

_Wonkyu_

"Mengintip sesuatu, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho reflex membalikkan badannya dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya menghapus sesuatu yang membasahi pipinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namja bersorot setajam musang itu membungkuk sekilas saat namja ber-jas putih menyapanya tiba-tiba.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho berdiri di depan kamar rawat 1013. Namja tampan itu bergeming menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan di depannya. Niatnya menjenguk hilang begitu saja saat mendengar kalimat pilu yang diucapkan Siwon. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi dirinya.

"Lee-leeteuk Hyung, aku hanya mau memberikan―"

"Perjuangan cinta yang sangat mengharukan, kan? Dan aku selalu menyaksikan hal seperti ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Selama itu pula aku menjadi namja yang cengeng, kekeke~"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya saat Leeteuk terkekeh pelan di depannya. Namja tampan itu meremas buket mawar putih yang dibawanya dengan erat saat cairan bening itu kembali turun dari mata musangnya. Leeteuk menghentikan tawanya lalu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan.

"Yunho―"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku, Leeteuk Hyung."

"Yun―"

"Jika saja ayahku tidak berbuat hal kejam itu, mungkin Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan bahagia saat ini."

"Ini tidak seperti―"

"Jika saja ayahku memiliki hati, Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti ini. Jika―"

Grep

Tap tap tap

Kalimat Yunho terhenti saat Leeteuk menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menjauhi pintu kamar rawat menuju koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi.

"Jung Yunho, dengarkan aku!" ucap Leeteuk setelah melepaskan tangannya, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan kau yang salah disini, tapi ayahmu. Dan beliau sudah membayarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri, bukan? Ini semua takdir Tuhan. Bahkan Siwon sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, kan? Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri!"

Yunho hanya tertunduk mendengar kalimat Leeteuk. Namja tampan itu menangis dalam diam. Butiran salju masih turun di luar. Begitu putih, seputih mawar yang masih digenggamnya erat.

"Bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk Hyung?"

Kini Leeteuk yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Dokter muda itu berbalik menghadap jendela kaca besar di sisi koridor mewah rumah sakit itu. Butiran-butiran putih salju terlihat berebut turun dari langit.

"Leeteuk Hyung?" panggil Yunho yang kini mulai bingung dengan tingkah laku dokter muda itu. Perasaan tidak enak mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun… baik-baik saja." Sahut Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini, Hyung?"

Leeteuk tersentak saat melihat sebuah benda putih kecil di tangan Yunho. Sebuah sapu tangan putih. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut bukan sapu tangan itu, melainkan sebuah bercak merah diatas warna putih bersih itu. Sebuah bercak darah.

"Da-dari mana kau―"

"Aku mendapatkannya kemarin, saat Siwon menyuruhku menjaga Kyuhyun sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang di rumahnya. Darah ini keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Siwon. aku masih tidak sanggup memberitahu Siwon. Apa arti semua ini, Leeteuk Hyung?!"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil meraih sapu tangan putih di tangan Yunho. Matanya masih menolak menatap mata musang di depannya.

"Sebenarnya…"

_Wonkyu_

"Kau yakin ini rumah Siwon?"

"Kau yakin ini rumah? Ini lebih mirip istana dari pada rumah!"

"Memang ini alamat yang diberikan Yunho kemarin." Sahut Hankyung sambil melihat ponselnya, "Sudahlah kita masuk saja dulu, Yunho bilang kepala pelayan Kim sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Donghae dan Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing saat mobil mereka memasuki halaman kediaman Choi yang luas. Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae sedang menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Siwon hari ini. Yunho menyuruh mereka langsung ke kediaman Siwon untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Heechul, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae juga akan menyusul nanti. Sebuah kejutan yang disiapkan untuk memperingati hari jadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun tepat hari ini, 13 Oktober.

"Woah~ Halaman depan seluas ini pasti bisa untuk bermain sepak bola, golf dan tempat pendaratan helicopter sekaligus." Ucap Donghae sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil untuk melihat pemandangan menakjubkan diluar.

"Dan rumah sebesar ini pasti bisa menapung semua orang-orang di apartemen tempatku tinggal. Rumah ini lebih mirip puri ala eropa." Sahut Yesung sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Dan kalian bisa menjadi salah satu patung di tengah-tengah air mancur raksasa disana jika masih saja terpaku seperti itu! ayo cepat keluar, kita sudah sampai!" seru Hankyung sambil membuka pintu mobil setelah mematikan mesin.

Donghae dan Yesung keluar mobil beberapa saat setelahnya dengan wajah masih takjub melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Kalian norak sekali! Apa kalian tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat besar sebelumnya? Blue House atau istana kerajaan, huh?" ucap Hankyung sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah bergaya eropa di depannya.

"Ya! Hankyung Hyung, kau jangan sombong. Aku tahu kau sudah terbiasa melihat istana atau bangunan yang indah dan besar, karena kau memang bekerja di bidang itu. Sedangkan kami, tidak pernah sama sekali~"

"Ya! Donghae-ah, jangan asal bicara. Aku sudah sering melihat bangunan seperti ini!" sahut Yesung sambil menyikut Donghae disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Donghae dengan mata melebar. Hankyung juga mulai penasaran.

"Aku memimpikannya tiap malam."

Hening.

Jika saja ada pot kecil atau semacamnya, mungkin benda itu akan terlempar ke arah namja berkepala besar itu. Namun mengingat pot-pot disana berukuran raksasa dan dipastikan sangat mahal, Donghae dan Hankyung hanya bisa melengos dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju pintu besar di tengah rumah serba putih itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih bingung dengan tingkah laku dua sahabatnya itu.

Ceklek

"Selamat siang. Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Choi."

Seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian formal menyambut mereka setelah pintu besar itu terbuka. Ketiga sahabat itu membalas dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kepala pelayan Kim." Ucap Hankyung sesopan mungkin. Mudah baginya karena sudah terbiasa dengan tata karma di pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

"Ah. Anda pasti Tuan Tan Hankyung, tuan Kim Jongwoon dan tuan Lee Donghae. Silahkan masuk, saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya di dalam sesuai perintah Tuan Jung Yunho."

Hankyung, Yesung dan Donghae mulai memasuki rumah besar ber-cat serba putih itu dengan mengedarkan pandangan kagum. Di sisi kiri pintu utama terdapat ruang tamu luas dengan sofa-sofa besar yang terlihat sangat lembut. Di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah grand piano putih dan beberapa alat musik lain seperti gitar, biola, harpa dan sebagainya. Mirip sebuah panggung orchestra ukuran kecil.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sangat suka bermain beberapa alat musik. Ia juga suka bernyanyi. Suaranya indah sekali. Setiap sore sepulang kuliah, akan ada lagu-lagu yang mengalun disana. Membuat para pelayan semakin semangat bekerja. Kadang Tuan muda Siwon akan ikut mengiringi bersama gitar. Membuat suasana semakin riang."

Tuan Kim menjelaskan sambil berdiri menghadap ruang musik. Jendela besar yang langsung menghadap keluar rumah membuat panggung orchestra kecil itu berkilau karena sinar matahari redup disela-sela salju yang terus turun.

"Tapi hal itu sudah tidak terjadi lagi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. sejak Tuan muda Kyuhyun koma, rumah ini selalu sunyi."

Ketiga sahabat yang masih mematung itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit dihati masing-masing.

"Ah! Mianhamnida. Saya terbawa suasana."ucap Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk sekilas. Hankyung, Donghae dan Yesung hanya tersenyum maklum.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang tengah yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu yang berukuran lebih besar dari pintu utama. Saat pintu terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihat ketiga sahabat itu adalah sebuah tangga kembar yang besar dan mewah. Masing-masing ujungnya saling bertemu di lantai atas. Ada lebih banyak ruangan disana. Di bagian kana nada ruangan besar yang bisa dipastikan adalah sebuah gereja kecil. Disampingnya ada ruang baca yang lebih mirip perpustakaan kecil. namun perhatian ketiga sahabat itu tertuju ke sebuah bingkai foto berukuran besar yang terletak di antara tangga kembar. Sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalamnya berisi citra dua orang namja yang sedang berpelukan dengan latar belakang menara Eiffel. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah keduanya.

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Saya percaya, Tuhan tidak akan tega memisahkan mereka begitu saja. Setiap kali memandang foto itu, saya selalu berdo'a agar saya bisa melihat senyum mereka sekali lagi saja sebelum masa kerja saya berakhir beberapa bulan ke depan."

Hankyung, Donghae, dan Yesung menatap foto besar brisi gambar Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu dengan mata berkabut. Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah do'a terucap begitu saja dari hati mereka. Do'a tulus seorang sahabat yang berharap bisa melihat kedua senyum indah itu.

'_Buatlah senyum indah mereka kembali suatu saat nanti, Tuhan. Dan saat hal itu terjadi, jangan pernah mengambil kebahagiaan itu dari mereka.'_

_Wonkyu_

"_**Musim dingin datang lebih cepat. Seharusnya salju pertama turun di bulan Desember. Ini hal yang aneh."**_

"_**Itu berarti alam menginginkan manusia untuk beristirahat lebih awal, Hyung."**_

"_**Kenapa, Baby?"**_

"_**Musim dingin adalah adalah masa istirahat, refleksi dan pembaharuan. Masa itu adalah waktu untuk melihat dan memulihkan jiwa yang kotor menjadi seputih dan sesuci salju. Jika musim dingn datang lebih cepat, berarti banyak manusia yang harus segera membersihkan jiwanya, Hyung."**_

Ceklek

Choi Siwon melangkahkan kakinya setelah memastikan Audi putinya tertutup semurna. Butiran-butiran putih lembut hinggap di atas surai hitam dan mantel coklatnya. Ini masih bulan oktober, namun Seoul sudah didatangi salju. Benar-benar abnormal keadaan musin dan cuaca tahun ini. Langkah panjangnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar rumahnya. Sejenak ditengokannya kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap langit hitam pekat yang menggantung di atas halaman rumahnya yang luas. Berharap sebuah kilau kecil keperakan muncul di tengah lembaran hitam pekat itu.

"_**Baby, apa yang kau lakukan di luar di malam yang dingin seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit, sayang."**_

"_**Aku menunggu ada bintang muncul, Hyung."**_

"_**Ini bintangmu sudah muncul, kan?"**_

"_**Ck! Kau bukan bintang, Hyung. Aku menunggu bintang sungguhan~"**_

"_**Untuk apa kau menunggu bintang, Baby?"**_

"_**Aku ingin memastikan bahwa bintang-bintang terus bersinar untuk bisa menerangimu kapanpun kau pulang larut, Hyung. Agar kau tidak merasa sendiri dalam kegelapan."**_

Choi Siwon tersenyum getir saat tidak menemukan seberkas cahaya pun di langit malam. Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, namja tampan itu mulai membuka pintu besar rumahnya dan memasuki istana indahnya yang sunyi.

"Kim Ahjussi, aku pulang~"

Gelap

Hening

Biasanya ruangan terang dan sambutan hangat kepala pelayannya selalu menyambutnya saat pulang malam seperti sekarang. Namun sekarang semuanya sunyi. Diliriknya arloji di tangan kirinya. Pukul 8. Masih terlalu dini untuk kesunyian ini.

Tap tap tap

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, sambil mencari saklar lampu. Kegelapan adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Dalam kegelapan yang sunyi itu, sebuah memori melintas di pikirannya.

"_**Mengapa kau tidak suka kegelapan, Hyung?"**_

"_**Karena kegelapan adalah ketiadaan cahaya, Baby. Dan aku tidak mau cahayaku yang paling kucintai ini menghilang saat aku tidak bisamelihat dalam gelap."**_

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah menghilang darimu dalam keadaan apapun, Hyung. Jika dalam keadaan gelap, aku akan menyanyi untukmu~"**_

"_**Menyanyilah, Baby~"**_

'_**Dalam kegelapan yang sama, dalam jarak yang sama~'**_

'_**Kita melukiskan gambar cinta dengan cara yang sama~'**_

'_**Aku akan bersinar lagi dan lagi, sehingga kau dapat menemukan cahaya lagi~'**_

'_**Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu~'**_

…

'_Jalan kita akan bertemu lagi, bahakan saat kau menutup mata, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu~'_

'_Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku~'_

Serta merta Siwon terkejut saat lagu yang sangat dikenalnya itu mengalun di ruangan tempat ia berdiri. Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Kyuhyun-nya saat dirinya takut kegelapan itu kini mengalun dengan suara yang berbeda.

'_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat kita saling berdampingan~'_

'_Aku selalu berharap agar kau selalu bahagia~'_

Sebuah tangan memegang telapak tangan Siwon bersamaan dengan sebuah sinar terang yang menyinari sebuah gambar yang membuat air matanya meleleh. Foto Kyuhyun sedang tertawa lepas di sebuah taman sambil melempar sebuah bola beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, Siwon-ah~"

Suara lirih Hankyung yang terdengar di sampingnya. Setetes air mata lolos dari iris kelam Siwon.

'_Aku akan selalu menjaga tempatmu disini, disisiku~'_

'_Hingga hari dimana kita bisa bertemu lagi~'_

"Terus melangkah, Siwon-ah. Jangan menyerah dengan mudah. Terus melangkah menuju masa depanmu."

Hyukjae kini menggenggam tangan kiri Siwon bersamaan dengan sorot lain yang menyinari sebuah gambar lagi. Kali ini gambar Kyuhyun yang sedang cemberut sambil memegang ice cream di tangan kecilnya. Siwon tahu benar, foto itu diambilnya saat Kyuhyun masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

'_Aku percaya bahwa kita bisa tertawa bersama sekali lagi~'_

'_Karena kau adalah Cintaku~'_

Detik berikutnya dua buah tangan yang Siwon ketahui adalah milik Heechul dan Donghae kini memegang lengannya lembut. Menuntunnya dalam gelap. Bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menerangi foto lain di samping kanannya. Foto Kyuhyun sedang menggembungkan pipinya sambil meniup sebuah balon berbentuk hati. Foto yang ia ambil saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 16 tahun.

"Ada masa dimana kita semua bahagia, Siwon-ah~ Jadi sekarangpun kau bisa bahagia. Kau harus bahagia~" Heechul berbisik lirih di sampingnya. Suara pangeran cantik itu bergetar.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Perjuanganmu hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Kau harus kuat, Choi Siwon~" sahut Donghae disisi kirinya. Mata sahabatnya itu sudah basah seperti miliknya.

'_Aku mohon bertahanlah, bahkan ketika hari demi hari berlalu dan mungkin ada luka yang menyakitkan~'_

'_Kau selalu menjadi kebanggaanku~'_

Kini sebuah foto bercitra Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis terpampang lagi menemani foto-foto yang lain. Foto yang ia ambil saat acara kelulusannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Terus melangkah, Sahabatku~ jangan melihat ke belakang jika itu menyakitkan."

Suara Yesung terdengar disampingnya saat matanya sudah terlalu kabur untuk melihat karena air mata.

'_Kata-kata yang ku bisikkan pada bintang yang bersinar saat langit malam~'_

'_Aku yakin, bahwa tidak akan pernah ada kata Selamat Tinggal~'_

Kini, sebuah foto berukuran paling besar yang terakhir bersinar tepat dibawah fotonya dan Kyuhyun yang berlatar belakang Eiffel. Sebuah foto yang berisikan gambar close-up wajah Kyuhyun yang tertawa lebar dengan membentuk love-sign. Iris caramel yang sangat dirindukannya itu kini terpampang besar di depannya. Tawa yang selama ini dinantikannya itu kini ada di depan matanya. Walau hanya sebuah gambar, namun rasa rindunya yang sudah membuncah, kini tumpah sebagai air mata.

SIwon jatuh terduduk. Kali ini bukan jatuh sendirian. Enam orang sahabatnya kini megelilinginya. Membisikkan kata-kata semangat dan sabar. Ryeowook masih menyanyi walau suara tenor merdu itu kini sudah bergetar.

Sahabatnya yang lain bernyanyi untuknya. Bernyanyi lagu yang sama seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun nyanyikan untuknya.

'_Aku akan terus bersinar dalam rupa sinar yang sama~'_

'_Dan ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu~'_

'_Aku yakin bahwa kita masih bisa tertawa bersama sekali lagi~'_

_**(JYJ - W Indonesian Translated)**_

"Kami para sahabatmu akan membantumu sekuat kami untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu. Kami telah bersumpah atas nama Tuhan untuk selalu mendukung dan membantumu~"

Siwon merengkuh semua sahabat yang masih mengelilinginya. Dirinya menyayangi semua sahabatnya ini. air mata dan senyumannya tersungging disaksikan foto-foto orang yang paling dicintainya itu. Siwon mengerti, pernah ada saat wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu bahagia. Dan tugasnya kali ini adalah terus berjuang agar wajah yang sangat dicintainya itu bisa tertawa bahagia seperti dulu.

_**Dengarkan lebih dekat, dari tempat yang jauh disana, aku dapat mendengar hembus nafasnya.**_

_**Dalam sorot mata sendu itu, ada cahaya benderang yang menyinari gelap duniaku.**_

_**Rasakan dengan segenap jiwa, ada sesuatu yang menentramkan dalam hangat binar matanya.**_

_**Dalam senyum penuh ketulusan itu, ada sesuatu yang menghapus semua kesedihan.**_

_**Perhatikan walau hanya sekejap mata, cahaya putih terang selalu bersinar darinya.**_

_**Dalam setiap alunan kata-katanya, ada lagu tentang bintang-bintang yang dapat menyinari hatiku.**_

Disana. Dibalik punggung sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih memeluknya erat. Sosok yang bersinar itu menatapnya dengan sorot matanya yang indah. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu berjalan halus diantara tirai-tirai putih yang berkibar karena hembusan angin. Surai ikalnya bergoyang halus saat angin malam meniupnya. Iris karamelnya bersinar terang seperti biasanya. Sosok itu, Cho Kyuhyun-nya, tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan. Bibir pink itu mengucap sesuatu tanpa suara dengan gerakan tangan yang membentuk love-sign seperti yang terpampang di foto.

'Saranghae, Siwon Hyung~'

Suara itu sampai di pendengarannya bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Bersamaan pula dengan Kyuhyun yang menghilang dari pandangannya, menyisakan satu titik cahaya kecil di langit malam yang tadinya gelap total.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. "Nado Saranghae, Babykyu~"

"Gomawo semuanya, terima kasih telah memberiku semangat baru. Aku berterima kasih sekali, Hankyung Hyung, Heechul Hyung, Yesung Hyung, Hyukjae Hyung, Donghae Hyung, Wookie-ah, Yunho…"

Siwon mengernyit heran saat tidak menemukan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Dimana Yunho Hyung?"

_Wonkyu_

Pemakaman itu sunyi. Senja di bagian barat horizon menambah kesan hening disana. Butiran putih lembut masih setia turun dari langit walau jumlahnya tidak seberapa banyak. Tempat jiwa-jiwa yang mati itu sunyi. Tak ada hembusan nafas disana, kecuali milikseorang namja yang sedang bersimpuh di depan salah satu nisan di bawah pohon maple yang telah meranggas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita, Boojae? Apa aku juga harus berbaring disini bersamamu? Apa tindakan mulia yang sedang kulakukan adalah kesalahan?"

Suara berat itu bergetar dan sorot musang itu basah oleh air mata. Tubuh yang hanya dibalut hoodie putih tipis itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku yang menyebabkan sahabatku banyak menangis, aku yang menyebabkan orang tidak berdosa kini terbaring lemah melawan kematian. Aku yang menyebabkan orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah kini menderita, Boojae~ aku pantas mati~ aku pantas jika harus menyerahkan hidupku demi sahabatku~"

Jung Yunho terisak keras sambil memeluk nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Jaejoong' itu dengan erat. Mencoba menghalau rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan menukar hidupku demi sahabatku~"

"_**Imun Kyuhyun yang terus menurun memicu komplikasi di organ dalamnya."**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, Leeteuk Hyung?"**_

"_**Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi kumohon jangan beritahu Siwon. Aku perlu waktu untuk memberitahu Siwon. berjanjilah padaku, Yunho-ah~"**_

"_**Aku berjanji, Leeteuk Hyung."**_

"_**Hatinya mengalami kerusakan."**_

"_**Apa?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan , Leeteuk Hyung?"**_

" _**Yunho dengarkan aku. Kyuhyun membutuhkan transplantasi hati segera. Aku sedang mengusahakannya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada donor sampai tahun depan di seluruh Korea Selatan."**_

"…"

"_**Jika hal ini tidak ditangani segera maka Kyuhyun―"**_

"_**Ambil hatiku, Leeteuk Hyung."**_

"_**Yunho! Kau gila! Kami para dokter tidak bisa menerima donor organ dari orang yang masih hidup. Ini–"**_

"_**KALAU BEGITU, BUNUH SAJA AKU SEKARANG, HYUNG! AYAHKU YANG MENYEBABKAN KYUHYUN JADI SEPERTI INI, MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MEMBAYARNYA~ Biarkan aku yang mengakhiri penderitaan Siwon~ Aku rela mati demi sahabatku, Leeteuk Hyung!"**_

"_**Yunho…"**_

Yunho menangis keras masih sambil memeluk nisan Jaejoong. Butiran salju mulai memenuhi badan dan kepalanya. Tangisan pilu itu mengalir bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Jung Yunho kini menangis sendirian.

Namja bersorot musang itu bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya kasar. Senyuman tersungging di wajahnya yang sembab.

"Ini adalah bagian dari perjuanganku, Boojae. Aku akan mendonorkan hatiku untuk Kyuhyun. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Siwon menderita lagi. Aku melakuakn tindakan yang benar, kan? Jika aku mati, aku akan menemuimu disana~ Tunggu aku disana, Boojae. Kyuhyunnie, kau harus sembuh setelah ini. Siwon-ah, kau harus berbahagia setelah ini. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang jika―"

Bruk

Yunho reflex menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara benda jatuh. Sebuket Lily putih tergeletak di tanah, namun hal yang membuat matanya terbelalak adalah seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Iris kelam di depannya itu banjir air mata.

"Si-siwon-ah…"

"_**Apa yang membuat sahahat begitu berharga, Baby?"**_

"_**Sahabat itu seperti bintang, Hyung. Mereka tidak selalu tampak, tapi selalu ada di hati. Sahabat akan menghampirimu, saat seluruh dunia menjauhimu. Persahabatan itu seperti tangan dan mata. Saat tangan terluka, mata akan menangis. Dan saat mata menangis, tangan yang akan menghapusnya."**_

.

Badai, petir, halilintar bahkan angin topan telah menghadang perjalanan para malaikat menuju Surga cinta diatas sana. Namun persahabatan dan cinta sejati yang dimiliki malaikat akan selalu bisa mengatasi semua rintangan yang sudah dipersiapkan Tuhan untuk mereka. Saat salah satu malaikat jatuh, malaikat yang lain akan melakukan apapun agar malaikat jatuh itu bisa kembali terbang. Walau harus menyerahkan sayapnya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri jatuh. Asal sahabat malaikatnya bisa terbang dengan selamat. Itulah persahabatan sejati para malaikat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Heaven Love Story bernuansa Romance Angst, jadi sedikit sekali ditemukan nuansa tenang disini. Nuansa disini cenderung serius dan sedih. So reader, jika tidak cocok saya mempersilahkan untuk tidak membaca ^^**

**Mian telat update #bow**

**Seharusnya chapter ini saya update kemarin. Jeongmal mianhae, Readers.**

**Satu hal yang membuat saya kuat, yaitu para Readers. Terima kasih telah membaca, menyukai dan mereview FF saya. Maaf jika banyak menumpahkan air mata (terutama HLS).**

**Apa yang terjadi? Apa Siwon mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yunho?**

**Nantikan di chapter depan :)**

**This is 5 chapter to the end ^^**

**So, tunggu kelanjutan semua FF saya, dear Readers. Saranghae~ **

**Saya terharu dengan pendapat para Readers. Terima kasih telah menghargai karya saya dengan sangat menakjubkan. FF ini tidak luar biasa, ini FF biasa yang diambil dari dalam kehidupan kita sendiri :')**

**Setiap review readers adalah sumber perbaikan bagi saya. Jadi jangan sungkan bila ada yang tidak berkenan.**

**Fic ini murni BOYSLOVE/YAOI bukan GENDERSWITCH, dan main pair disini adalah WONKYU ^^**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ^^**

**Wonkyu is Love,**

**BabyWonKyu**


End file.
